Sur le fil
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Après la guerre de l'anneau, Aragorn est Roi et n'a plus vraiment de temps de consacrer à ses amitiés. Les relations avec ses amis deviennent tendues, et Legolas est en première ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Sur le fil

Chapitre 1

Le choc le fait reculer. Il porte la main à son front et un liquide poisseux se mêle à ses doigts. Il a le vertige, tout-à-coup et, sans cette main secourable qui le retient et l'aide à s'asseoir., il se serait sans doute écroulé.

Sa vision se brouille, l'espace d'un instant. Seulement quelques secondes. Il ferme les yeux, secoue la tête et se concentre pour constater que celui qui était son adversaire une minute auparavant est maintenant agenouillé devant lui et le regarde d'un air inquiet.

''Legolas ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'elfe prend le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Plutôt sonné, mais bien, dans l'ensemble. Ne vous en faites pas.

Il tente de se redresser, mais ses mouvements sont incertains. Encore une fois, sans l'aide de l'humain qui l'a blessé, il serait tombé.

- Vous devriez allez voir un guérisseur...

L'elfe rit de cette suggestion, tout en essayant de contenir la nausée qui l'assaille.

- J'en ai vu d'autres ! Ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure. C'est de ma faute en plus, c'est moi qui vous ai dit de frapper franchement, de ne pas retenir vos coups. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif. Je vous ai sous-estimé. Comme quoi, le maître a aussi des leçons à prendre de l'élève !

Ledit élève soupire. Il sait bien qu'il ne raisonnera pas l'elfe qui lui fait face. Mais la plaie est profonde et le flot de sang commence tout juste à s'endiguer de lui-même. Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Il sait pourtant que les elfes sont moins sensibles aux blessures physiques que les humains, et surtout, qu'ils en guérissent plus vite. Mais le filet de sang qui goutte le long du nez fin de son maître d'armes et commence à tâcher sa tunique lui donne une allure alarmante.

Finalement, l'humain s'assoit sur un banc de granit, un peu plus loin, et incite ainsi l'elfe à faire de même. Sans se rendre compte de la gentille manipulation dont il a été victime, Legolas pose une main sur la roche et s'assied à son tour, précautionneusement. Il lui semble qu'un troupeau entier de chevaux sauvages affolés sont occupés à lui piétiner le cerveau

D'un ton qu'il espère détaché, il annonce :

- L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui !

L'homme, assit à coté de lui, lui lance un regard de biais qui en dit long. Mais pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche. L'excellent combattant est avant tout un soldat, qui a appris à ne faire aucune remarque à ses supérieurs.

Et Legolas en est un, bien que son comportement habituel puisse le définir comme "ami".

L'homme a été sélectionné parmi les meilleurs éléments de l'armée de Minas Tirith pour suivre ce stage. Il s'agit d'un entraînement spécial à des techniques de combat plus élaborée que ce qu'on apprend habituellement à l'armée. Et ce stage arrive bientôt à sa fin. Ce simple soldat se demande de quoi demain sera fait. Il est maintenant mieux formé que ses congénères, mais jamais il n'a été question d'une évolution dans sa carrière. Pour tout dire, cette spécialisation lui semble un peu

curieuse. Il est arrivé un peu récalcitrant, et est aujourd'hui ravi, bien que les interrogations ne se soient pas évaporées.

En tout cas, quel que soit le but de cette formation, Legolas, qui était chargé d'instruire certaines recrues, n'avait pas paru étonné du manque d'informations auquel ses élèves faisaient face. Il n'avait jamais apporté plus de détails non plus, ce qui les laissaient penser qu'il était dans le secret du Roi, ou au contraire, complètement ignorant, comme eux. Mais la première hypothèse l'emportait la plupart du temps.

Plusieurs minutes passent.

Ni l'homme ni l'elfe n'ont envie de retourner à des occupations plus utiles. C'est le printemps et le soleil est doux, mais bien présent. Les deux compagnons sont dos à l'astre et profitent de la chaleur. Une légère brise fait frémir les branches des cerisiers en fleur, si bien qu'une myriade de pétales vole autour d'eux.

Sans y penser. Legolas s'essuie le visage d'un revers de main, et s'étale ainsi du sang sur tout le visage

Cela choque vraiment avec le paysage calme. L'homme se racle la gorge et signifie d'un geste discret à l'elfe qu'un passage à la fontaine voisine ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sans répondre, Legolas se lève doucement et parcourt avec hésitation les quelques mètres qui le sépare du bassin. Il s'asperge abondamment, et se frotte le front avec délicatesse. Il pose le doigt sur la balafre et la longe avec précautions. Elle fait une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il n'aura doute pas de cicatrice, mais mal à la tête pendant plusieurs jours.

Il soupire encore et lève les yeux sur l'horizon. Le camp d'entraînement se situe sur un renfort dégagé de la Cité, d'où l'on a vue sur les champs du Pelennor. Il y a beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs ici. Mais les souvenirs, aussi mauvais soient-ils, permettent de se rappeler qu'on a vécu. Et aujourd'hui, dans la vie routinière où il est installé, s'il n'y avait l'appel de la mer pour le tourmenter parfois, Legolas ne saurait plus vraiment s'il vit vraiment où seulement se laisse vivre.

Comme s'il avait perçu le trouble de l'elfe, l'homme vient se placer à côte de lui et murmure : "La Cité des Hommes a besoin de vous, Legolas".

Et, trop bas pour que l'homme puisse l'entendre, Legolas lui répond :

''Si seulement c'était vrai, Serham, si seulement c'était vrai... ".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans le couloir, Legolas étouffe un bâillement. La nuit a été courte. L'appel de la mer a été éprouvant pour l'elfe. Il a passé de longues heures dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, à essayer de ne plus entendre, ne plus penser... A l'aube, il s'est enfin levé et s'est plongé dans un bain, où il avait espéré se détendre un peu, avant de s'habiller et de se présenter à la première réunion, où les Haradrims doivent exposer leur revendications.

Des négociations qui s'annoncent pour le moins houleuses. La faute de l'elfe. En effet, une délégation du Gondor avait été conviée chez les Hommes du désert il y a quelques mois. Personne n'était ravi d'y aller, mais refuser l'invitation eût été impoli. Aragorn avait donc monté une caravane diplomatique. Faramir et Eomer étaient du voyage. Et Legolas aussi, en tant que représentant de l'Ithilien, qui jouxtait les frontières du Harad. Heureusement, la rencontre n'était pas prévue au fin fond du désert, mais à une journée de la frontière. La caravane était donc passée par le nouveau territoire de l'Ithilien, et y avait fait halte pour la nuit. Chacun avait pu admirer le travail qui avait été fait par les elfes. Cette zone, autrefois sinistrée, était aujourd'hui à nouveau verdoyante et reboisée. Les elfes y vivaient en paix. Ils avaient accueillis ces visiteurs avec plaisir. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas mêlées à eux. Legolas s'était excusé en souriant et les avait rejoint pour la nuit. Entres elfes.

A l'aube, alors que Legolas revenait, Faramir l'avait questionné à ce sujet.

« Aragorn n'était pas heureux de vous voir partir.  
>Legolas avait soupiré. Le jeune homme ignorait tout des tensions entre l'elfe et le roi. Aussi avait-il répondu :<br>- Je voulais juste retrouver les miens pour une nuit.  
>La formulation avait amusé Faramir.<br>- Je pensais que nous étions des vôtres.  
>L'homme avait voulu plaisanter, mais Legolas ne comprit pas. Sans sourire, il répliqua :<br>- Vous n'êtes pas un elfe. »  
>« Oh non, pensa-t-il en même temps. Sûrement pas. Les elfes ont donné leur vie au monde des hommes. Ils leur ont cédé leur monde. Certains sont partis, d'autres sont restés pour arranger les choses, dans l'espoir fou que les hommes prennent soin de leur leg.<p>

Puis ils se rend compte qu'il pense « ils » en pensant aux elfes. Il se sent amer. Lui aussi a choisi les hommes. Envers et contre tout. Et pour quoi ?

Il ne peut retenir un mouvement d'humeur. Il se lève et tourne le dos à Faramir, ébahi, qui observe l'elfe grimper dans un arbre.

Il n'en était redescendu qu'au moment du départ. Faramir aurait voulu aller le voir, lui présenter des excuses, mais à quel propos ? Il n'avait fait que plaisanter, et Legolas avait habituellement plus d'humour.

Le trajet fut morose. Mais ils arrivèrent le soir, comme prévu. Un des Haradrims avait bien voulu laisser son immense maison disponible aux nobles des deux contrées pour leurs négociations.

Les Gondoriens furent accueillis dans le luxe. La maison suintait l'opulence. Les tentures étaient de velours, les plafonds étaient peints, les meubles taillés dans le bois massif, alors que le bois était rare en Harad. Des tableaux aux cadres dorés recouvraient les murs. C'était si ostentatoire que ça en devenait drôle. Legolas surprit plusieurs sourires en coin. Un rafraîchissement leur fut offert, et un repas servis dans une grande salle.

L'elfe crut se sentir mal en y entrant. Sur les murs gisaient des animaux morts. Des têtes empaillées regardaient les invités de leurs yeux morts. Dans un vertige, Legolas posa la main sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration. Aragorn le guettait, inquiet de sa réaction. Oubliant un instant ses relations tendues avec l'elfe, il vient lui poser une main sur l'épaule.  
>« Ca va ? Je t'en prie reprends-toi ! »<p>

Et, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, il continua son chemin , pour aller s'asseoir. Tous étaient debout derrière leur siège, quand Legolas tira bruyamment le sien pour s'y laisser tomber. Alors que tous attendaient l'invitation du maître des lieux à s'asseoir, il déclencha les murmures mécontents de l'assemblée sans s'en rendre compte.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'elfe eût enfin le courage de relever les yeux. Il observa autour de lui les humains converser et rire sans prêter attention aux cadavres qui les jaugeaient.

Le vin fut servis, puis le premier plat. Legolas eut un haut le cœur en constatant que c'était un ragoût de gibier. Il repoussa son assiette violemment, se leva, et déclara d'une voix haute et claire :

« Je ne mangerai pas un animal sous les yeux d'un de ses congénères. »

Le silence s'était abattu sur la tablée et les convives le regardèrent partir avec stupeur et colère. Aragorn se leva lentement, et déclara, l'air contrit bien qu'intérieurement furieux :

« Je vous présente mes excuses. Le Prince Legolas est... et bien, c'est un elfe, et ils ont des mœurs différentes des nôtres...

Le représentant du Harad demanda sèchement :

- Un elfe ? Que fait une elfe à notre table ? Je n'ai invité que des hommes.  
>Aragorn allait ouvrir la bouche quand Faramir tapa sur la table du plat de la main.<p>

- Il fait partie des Neuf Marcheurs. Il a sauvé la vie de bien des Hommes et il fait partie de ces négociations. »

L'ambiance, qui n'était déjà pas particulièrement chaleureuse, se refroidit encore. Les négociations de libre passage, commerce et surtout de paix, étaient ruinées. Les Gondoriens étaient rentrés penauds. 

Legolas songeait souvent à ce moment. Par parce qu'il avait saboté, bien qu'en le faisant pas exprès, les négociations. Par sa faute, elles avaient été reportées au Gondor. Et les Haradrims avaient sournoisement insisté pour que Legolas soit présent, cette fois-ci, puisqu'il faisait partie intégrante de ce monde. Non, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il y pensait. Il aimait s'en rappeler parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'Aragorn avait montré qu'il se souciait de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Malheureusement, l'elfe s'est endormis dans son bain, si bien qu'il est maintenant très en retard. Il court presque dans les couloirs, en boutonnant sa tunique du mieux qu'il peut. Arrivé devant la porte de la Grande Salle, il s'arrête quelques minutes. Il baisse les yeux sur sa tenue, en lisse le tissu du plat de ses mains, jette un coup d'œil dans le reflet des boucliers exposés sur le mur et y voit quelqu'un tombé du lit. Il se dit qu'il n'est plus à une minute près, étant donné qu'il aurait du arriver il y a plus d'une heure. Il s'approche donc et s'observe démêler ses cheveux blonds avec les doigts.

Il y a environ un mois, il a décidé de les couper. Pas aussi court qu'un homme eût pu le faire, bien sûr, mais quand même très court pour des critères elfiques : juste en dessous des épaules.

_Cela l'avait pris sur un coup de tête. Il était dehors, à regarder, sans le voir vraiment, le paysage. Ses cheveux volaient devant ses yeux. Il avait pris conscience qu'il les tressait toujours comme au temps où il était guerrier. Et cela lui avait semblé être une imposture. Il n'était plus ce guerrier ! Il n'était plus qu'un serviteur des hommes. Cela l'avait rendu amer. Il s'était emparé de sa dague, qu'il gardait bien aiguisée, avait rassemblé ses cheveux d'une seule main, et avait tranché en un geste. Il avait laissé s'envoler les mèches, en ouvrant lentement le poing. Et il les avait regardées voler, les yeux fixés à l'horizon, bien longtemps après qu'il ait cessé de les voir. Il avait espéré de la colère, de la tristesse... Mais non. Il était resté absolument vide d'émotions. Indifférent. Plus tard, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il n'avait bien sûr pas su répondre. Par défi ? Par dépit ? Pour se faire remarquer ? Sans doute un peu de chaque supposition. _

_De toute façon, cela n'avait pas changé grand chose. A peine Aragorn lui avait-il jeté un coup d'œil surpris, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions. Arwen par contre était venue le voir, et lui avait demandé des explications. Mais il n'avait pu donner que de vagues réponses, et si la reine n'avait pas insisté, Legolas avait bien vu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il avait cru que cela lui ferait du bien, que ça le rassurerait, de voir que quelqu'un tenait encore à lui. Mais non. Il se sentait toujours aussi vide. _

Dans un soupir, il recule un peu, se jauge dans le reflet déformé du bouclier et hausse les épaules. Il ne pourra guère faire mieux. Il faudra que les délégués du Harad se contentent d'un elfe débraillé et hagard. Il a un peu honte au fond de lui, il se rend bien compte qu'il fait un piètre représentant de sa race, et cela ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux.

Enfin, il se place face à la porte et, un peu tremblant, toque doucement. Il n'attend pas de réponse, mais ouvre la porte et entre. Il s'efforce d'avancer d'une démarche assurée, le menton haut, le regard fier, même si, intérieurement, il n'en mène pas large. Toute l'assemblée le fixe. Il s'avance vers sa chaise, dont la place lui semble cruellement vide, entre Aragorn et Faramir, qui ont tous les deux suffisamment de prestance pour lui faire ressentir encore plus durement son siège abandonné.

Legolas croise d'abord le regard bleu du prince humain, plein d'inquiétude, puis le regard gris d'Aragorn, qui ne laisse transparaître qu'une sévère indifférence.

Pourtant, les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées du Roi montrent sa colère. Legolas ne s'y trompe pas. Une fois que la réunion sera finie, deux perspectives se profilent à lui : une mise au point en règle ou une phrase glaciale.

Si la seconde option semble préférable, l'elfe préférerait qu'Aragorn laisse enfin éclater cette rancœur, ce silence entre eux, qui dure depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Il en a assez des formules de politesse d'usage en public et de cette indifférence manifeste quand ils se croisent sans gardes, ni cour, sans personne pour les juger.

Legolas sait bien qu'il l'a mérité, mais deux ans de rancune, cela commence à être long, même pour un elfe plusieurs fois centenaire. Il se rappelle avec nostalgie leur complicité et leur amitié, deux concepts lui semblent tout à fait étrangers aujourd'hui. Il se demande parfois qu'il n'a pas rêvé ladite amitié, s'il a surestimé la confiance et la fraternité qui les unissaient autrefois.

Ses mains se posent comme d'elles-mêmes sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et d'une voix qu'il espère claire et ferme annonce :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard, Mes Seigneurs, une circonstance exceptionnelle et indépendante de ma volonté m'a retenue. »

Une approbation murmurée fait le tour de la salle, ce qui permet à Legolas de s'asseoir. Il pose ses mains bien à plat sur la table, incline la tête en signe d'excuse muette en direction de Faramir, puis d'Aragorn. Le premier lui sourit gentiment, mais le second l'ignore complètement. Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, cela lui fait toujours aussi mal.

Le Roi reprend le débat là où il s'était arrêté, le ton de sa voix laissant bien apparaître sa contrariété d'avoir été interrompu. Rapidement, Legolas se désintéresse des propos échangés. Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agit d'accords commerciaux et de droits de passage, rien de bien excitant. Il laisse ses yeux errer sur les tentures qui tapissent les murs, qui retracent les différents contes et légendes de la Terre du Milieu. Ici, un Balrog, là, Smaug, plus loin le mont Doom... Pas un elfe n'est représenté. Cela l'étonne et le blesse. Il se demande un instant si le Roi a renié son ascendance elfique. Il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait pu croire avoir une telle pensée, mais aujourd'hui...

Il croise les doigts sur la table et lève le nez pour apercevoir un bout de fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages. Un temps parfait pour aller se percher dans un arbre et parler avec lui longuement. Une conversation qui serait certainement autrement intéressante que celle, futile, qui se déroule ici.

Soudain, le cœur de l'elfe se serre. Une mouette vient de passer et l'appel de la mer se fait à nouveau sentir, plus fort et plus agressif encore qu'au cours de la nuit. L'elfe se sent mal. Il respire avec difficulté, il a la tête qui tourne, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il tente tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise à l'assemblée, et personne ne semble le remarquer. Les conversations continuent, sur le même ton monocorde. Il essaye de s'y raccrocher, de toucher du doigt le réel pour se libérer de l'emprise des vagues, du sel, de la marée... Mais rien à faire. Le temps suspend son cours et s'étire à l'infini.

Enfin, un silence. Aragorn se lève et annonce que le déjeuner va être servi. Il invite tout le monde à se rendre à la Salle à manger, où un festin n'attend qu'eux.

En entendant cette invitation à quitter la table, Legolas, dans un état semi-comateux, se lève brusquement et se précipite dehors, renversant sa chaise. Il s'enfuit vers un balcon, en ouvre et en referme violemment la porte, s'accoude au rebord précipitamment, comme s'il allait en sauter, et aspire brusquement de l'air frais, comme un noyé qui retrouve enfin la surface. Il respire par à-coups et finalement, s'écroule dans un sanglot. Il se laisse glisser le long de la pierre sculptée, et ramène ses jambes à lui. Il passe ses bras autour d'elles, et certain d'être bien cachée, pleure doucement.

Il reste ainsi longtemps, prostré, les yeux dans le vague, quelques larmes coulant parfois sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de les essuyer.

Il sursaute quand il réalise que le soleil est désormais bas sur l'horizon. C'est le soir. Il a raté le déjeuner et les négociations de l'après-midi. Il est inutile qu'il se présente au dîner.

« Aragorn va me tuer...» songe-t-il. Bizarrement, alors qu'il se sent si éloigné du monde, cette pensée l'atteint. Il a bien remarqué, tout à l'heure, la colère de l'homme qui fut jadis son ami. Une colère qui lui a montré que le Roi a encore des sentiments, des émotions qui le concerne... Cela l'avait en quelque rasséréné, bien que ces émotions ne soient guère positives. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Aragorn se souciait encore de lui. Cela lui faisait du bien de la savoir.

Il finit par se relever, très lentement, comme si les blessures de son âme se manifestaient physiquement. Tout en s'appuyant du mieux qu'il le peut sur le mur et la rambarde du balcon, d'un pas hésitant, comme un homme ivre, il franchit la porte, observe brièvement le couloir, et soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne, se faufile dans l'ombre pour atteindre sa chambre, tel un fuyard. Il s'y engouffre, s'enferme, et s'effondre sur son lit, sans s'y coucher. Il reste les yeux dans le vague.

Pendant la nuit, il se lève et va s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, pour observer les étoiles. Il ne s'endort pas. Et c'est avec une grande lassitude qu'il se prépare, au petit matin, pour aller assister à la suite des négociations, non sans une certaine appréhension.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Legolas s'habille sans hâte. Il reste pensif devant sa garde robe, et choisit finalement sa belle tunique bleu argent. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas portée, et il se sent confiant ce matin. Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain, et prend le temps de se coiffer avec soin. Il peigne ses cheveux mèche par mèche, et tisse ses tresses. Il se dit brièvement qu'il est très hypocrite de sa part de le faire, mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

Il ôte son vêtement de nuit, et, au moment de revêtir sa chainse, il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Il baisse les yeux sur son épaule, et comme cela ne suffit pas, se tord le cou pour voir la blessure. Il soupire. Deux années. Deux années que sa blessure refuse de cicatriser. Un record pour une blessure non empoisonnée infligée à un elfe ! Une simple dague, une estafilade, rien du tout ! Ce n'est même pas profond. Et pourtant... La longue traînée rouge est toujours bien visible sur la peau pâle, et la fine croûte qui s'est formée, à la longue, est toujours aussi inconfortable. Elle provoque un tiraillement permanent dans l'épaule, une crampe persistante, une douleur lancinante. Rien de grave, mais c'est suffisamment présent pour que Legolas y pense et en soit gêné.

Sans qu'il le veuille, la scène lui revient à l'esprit.

_C'était une belle journée d'été. Legolas avait invité Arwen et Eldarion, alors âgé de 3 ans à venir passer quelque temps au frais, en Ithilien. Ils étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tard, heureux d'échapper à la fournaise que devenait la Cité Blanche. Ils avaient pris peu de gardes avec eux, faisant toute confiance à Legolas. L'elfe avait prévenu Arwen que des hommes du Harad faisaient parfois des incursions pour voler des vivres et incendier les villages. Jusque là, aucun de ces hommes n'avait été capturé, et les elfes ne savaient que penser de ces agressions. Il était certainement plus facile pour ces hommes d'attaquer les elfes plutôt que les hommes, mais cela ressemblait fort de la bravade. Arwen ne s'était pas inquiétée, la haine que nourrissaient les Haradrim envers les races différentes des Hommes étant proverbiale._

_Pourtant, lors d'un pique-nique, une vingtaine d'hommes masqués avaient surgis, au cri de « Emparez-vous du Prince ! ». _

_Legolas n'était accompagné que de deux gardes cette fois-ci. A eux trois, ils avaient réussi à installer Arwen et Eldarion dans le carrosse, à lancer les cheveux au galop en direction de Minas Tirith, tout en restant accrochés du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient à la voiture. Mais cinq agresseurs avaient réussi à s'y accrocher également, et une bataille acharnée avait eu lieu ainsi, à pleine vitesse. Les elfes avaient assez rapidement eu le dessus, au prix de la blessure à l'épaule de Legolas. _

_Arwen n'avait bien sûr jamais tenu Legolas comme responsable, mais, bien au courant de l'humeur chagrine de son mari, avait demandé à l'elfe de ne pas en parler. Selon elle, il était inutile de l'inquiéter alors que rien de grave n'était arrivé. _

_Mais Eldarion avait été profondément choqué par la scène, et avait pleuré pendant plusieurs nuits après cette mésaventure. Aragorn avait posé des questions de plus en plus insistantes à son épouse, qui avait fini par tout lui raconter. Comme elle l'avait à la fois prévu et redouté, Aragorn était entré dans une colère noire, fustigeant ses conseillers qui n'étaient même pas fichus de protéger son fils, ni leurs frontières. Tant bien que mal, Arwen l'avait calmé et lui avait demandé d'être indulgent. Après tout, Eldarion n'avait eu que quelques cauchemars, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Le roi avait semblé se satisfaire de cette explication et n'en n'avait plus reparlé. Jamais devant la reine. _

Legolas lève la tête et s'observe dans le miroir. Les yeux dans les yeux de son reflet. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il plus regardé ainsi ? Il se rend compte qu'il a maigri, que son teint est brouillé et que ses yeux ont perdu de leur éclat. Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Deux longues années d'aigreur et de culpabilité l'ont fané. Il se dit que tout est de sa faute, à l'origine. Peut être devrait-il faire le premier pas de la réconciliation ? Vivre avec sans cesse ce nœud dans l'estomac, cette honte dans les yeux et les mots de regret dans la bouche... Cela ne peut plus durer. Confiant, il se sourit, hoche la tête, et s'apprête à sortir.

Au même instant, quelqu'un toque à la porte, et l'ouvre sans attendre de réponse. Les sourcils froncés, Legolas se prépare à accueillir sèchement l'importun. Il s'avance et se détend en constatant qu'il s'agit de Serham. Sa conduite est assez familière, mais l'elfe n'a pas beaucoup de visite, et encore moins d'amis. Toutefois, cela tombe mal :

« Serham ! Je suis heureux de vous voir, mais je dois aller assister aux négociations, je ne peux pas vous recevoir dans l'immédiat...

Puis, il s'aperçoit que l'homme a l'air vraiment gêné. Il garde les yeux baissés et se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Y'a-t-il un problème ? Demande l'elfe.

- C'est en fait au sujet des négociations que je suis ici. Le roi m'envoie. J'ai ordre de vous escorter jusqu'à la grande salle.

Il n'ajoute pas « pour s'assurer de votre présence », mais Legolas a bien compris. On le traite comme un enfant, ou comme un politicien qui ne serait pas digne de confiance Il serre les dents. Serham ne doit pas être l'objet de sa colère. L'elfe se promet de régler ses comptes plus tard, mais aujourd'hui, il est décidé à ne rien laisser venir entacher sa bonne humeur. Il se force à sourire, et indique le couloir d'un geste :

- Je vous suis. »

Soulagé que cette mission embarrassante se déroule aussi bien, Serham relève la tête et adresse d'un signe de tête ses excuses à son maître d'armes. Il laisse passer Legolas devant lui, afin d'offrir aux personnes de la cour qu'ils croiseront l'illusion qu'il le protège, et non qu'il l'escorte. L'elfe se retient de lui dire merci. Ne s'agit-il pas de respect élémentaire, qui lui est dû ? A nouveau, la colère manque d'éclater. Il inspire un grand coup, souffle lentement, et s'applique à marcher avec lenteur.

Ils arrivent enfin devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où les conseillers et les diplomates du Harad attendent en discutant l'arrivée du roi. L'entrée de Legolas provoque un brusque silence. Il sait que les Hardarim n'aiment pas les elfes (ni les nains, ni les magiciens, ni les orcs, ni les hobbits si jamais ils en connaissent l'existence). Tous le regardent et le dévisagent sans discrétion. Les conseillers du roi sont gênés de cette antipathie ambiante et de ce manque de savoir-vivre. Ils essayent vaillamment de poursuivre leurs conversations, mais cette louable tentative n'est pas récompensée.

Legolas se sent curieusement seul, face à ceux qui le détestent sans le connaître, à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas plus mais le mettent à l'écart pour plaire au souverain.

L'atmosphère à la fois hostile et gênée est interrompue par l'arrivée dudit souverain. Tous se tournent vers lui pour le saluer. Certains tentent de le flatter sur sa tenue, ou ses décisions sans rapport avec les actuelles négociations. Il ne s'agit que du comportement habituel des conseillers qui tentent de gagner son affection. Aragorn n'y prend pas garde. Il salue l'assemblée d'une voix haute et claire et s'attarde avec un petit sourire satisfait sur la présence de Legolas.

« Maître elfe ! Vous nous faites donc l'honneur de votre présence ce matin ! »

Les délégués du Harad ricanent devant l'humiliation. De la part des conseillers, les réactions sont partagées : certains rient ouvertement, d'autres gardent le visage fermé, blâmant silencieusement l'attitude du roi. Faramir, qui arrive à cet instant, assiste alors avec étonnement à la réponse de l'elfe.

D'un ton mielleux, il répond « Mais certainement, Mon Seigneur », tout en saluant Aragorn bien bas.

Le jeune homme sait les deux amis en froid, pour une raison qu'il ignore, mais jamais il n'avait entendu Legolas appeler Aragorn « Mon Seigneur », ou ne l'avait vu le saluer ainsi, d'un façon digne du plus lèche-botte des fonctionnaires du royaume.

Mais déjà, Aragorn s'est tourné vers la porte, que des gardes ouvrent, et entre dans la salle, d'un pas qui laisse supposer qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'être le dindon de la farce. Conseillers et délégués s'engouffrent à sa suite, tandis que Faramir retient Legolas par le bras pour lui demander une explication. Mais l'elfe hausse les épaules et se dégage. Sa bonne humeur n'a pas survécu à ce comportement puéril de la part de celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami, son frère. Il entre à son tour dans la salle, où tout dialogue en aparté est impossible.

Une fois tout le monde assit et silencieux, Aragorn résume en quelques mots ce qui a été dit la veille, et relance le débat. Malgré sa volonté de rester concentré, Legolas décroche presque tout de suite. Rien de tout cela ne le concerne. Il est censé représenter l'Ithilien, dont on ne parle pas. Et personne ne lui demandera son avis pour quelque question que ce soit.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Aragorn semble prendre un malin plaisir à le contredire :

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Prince Legolas ? Il s'agit de votre territoire, vous pouvez sans doute nous éclairer sur la question.

Il semble à l'elfe que son cœur vient de s'arrêter. Il n'a rien écouté et n'a aucune idée de ce dont on lui parle. Il lui semble qu'il est redevenu un enfant, et que son précepteur vient de la surprendre à rêvasser au lieu d'écouter la leçon.

« Il semble que l'Ithilien ait eu quelques désagréments avec certains habitants du Harad, dernièrement. Peut être n'est-il pas judicieux de débattre d'un droit de passage sur ce territoire avant que cela n'ait été réglé.

Legolas lance un regard plein de reconnaissance vers Faramir, qui vient de lui sauver la mise. Mais l'homme reste de marbre et, d'un mouvement de tête, incite l'elfe à poursuivre. D'une voix mesurée, Legolas annonce :

- Comme vient de le signaler Mon Seigneur Faramir, de nombreuses incursions violentes ont eut lieu en Ithilien depuis environ deux ans. Des hommes armés et masqués viennent piller les réserves de nourriture et brûler les villages. Aucune revendication ou demande d'aide ne nous a jamais été envoyée. Nous ne connaissons pas les causes de cette hostilité, mais un droit de passage à travers nos terres me semble être une bien grande concession à accorder à nos agresseurs permanents.

Un délégué du Harad se lève :

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre, Maître elfe, mais avez-vous une preuve que ces agresseurs viennent bien du Harad ?

Un murmure de satisfaction se fait entendre du côté des haradrim.

- Aucune preuve, mais des messages écrits dans la langue du désert, écrits sur des feuilles de sable, et des lances-pierres, armes connues pour être celle des chasseurs du désert, ont été retrouvés à divers endroits de la forêt après une fouille approfondie. Il s'agit de présomptions plutôt fortes et raisonnées.

- Pouvez-vous prouver qu'aucun homme de cette cité, pas si éloignée des forêts de l'Ithilien, ne sait parler la langue du désert, ni utiliser de lance-pierre ?

Legolas soupire d'agacement, devant cette mauvaise foi évidente.

- Non, bien sûr. La plupart des chasseurs de Minas Thirith se rendent régulièrement en Harad pour chasser le renard, et parlent donc la langue locale. De même, nous sommes nombreux ici à parler nombre de dialectes.

Legolas a bien conscience de s'enfoncer, mais que peut-il répondre d'autre ?

- Vous n'avez donc aucune preuve tangible. Il s'agit de diffamation pure et simple. Vous ne manquez pas d'air !

Les délégués se lèvent et se mettent tous à crier en chœur. Aragorn tente de calmer l'assemblée, sans grand succès. Ce n'est que quand le diplomate sort en trombe, rouge de colère, et que ses concitoyens le suivent, qu'un calme surfait tombe sur la salle. Stupéfait par l'ampleur qu'ont pris ses paroles, Legolas se rassied, tremblant. Il sait que ce n'est pas terminé. Il va devoir subir les foudres du roi maintenant. Ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

Mais contrairement à la furie tant redoutée, c'est avec une voix égale qu'Aragorn annonce :

- Je suis donc seul pour gouverner le monde des hommes. Pas un d'entre vous ne peut m'aider. Je ne suis entouré que d'incapables. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'en va. Les conseillers sont gênés et mal à l'aise. Ils s'en vont à leur tour, discrètement. Mais Legolas et Faramir sont sous le choc. Ils restent ici un long moment, sans parler, à fixer un point invisible. Puis, brusquement Legolas se lève et se précipite dehors, en priant pour que Faramir n'ait pas vu les larmes dans ses yeux.

…

J'en profite pour signaler ici que vous pouvez me rejoindre sur la page Facebook « Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin!) ses fanfics ! », où vous trouverez bien sûr des infos, dessins, images, vidéos, tournages réalisés à partir des fics de Roselyne, mais aussi des news, extraits et fils de discussion sur d'autres fics, dont les miennes !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Comme inconscient, Legolas prend le chemin de sa chambre. Il a toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes. Il court presque, peu soucieux de croiser des gens ou non. Sa décision est prise. Il a tenu tout ce temps, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, mais là, il ne peut plus. C'est juste au dessus de ses forces. Il s'est entêté dans son rôle de conseiller stratégique et représentant de l'Ithilien, mais trop, c'est trop. Il ne peut plus supporter d'être le mouton à cinq pattes de cette Cité. Avec l'appel de la mer qui devient de plus en plus pressant, cela devient ingérable. Il se déteste, il déteste son travail... Il va partir. Il enverra un nouveau conseiller, quelqu'un de digne de confiance, un elfe enthousiaste qui ne pourra que faire mieux que lui. Il ajoute mentalement, avec amertume, que ce ne sera guère difficile. Cela le plonge dans une tristesse encore plus grande. Il ne peut plus avancer. Il s'appuie sur le mur, et respire avec difficulté. Il pleure.

« Legolas ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes blessé ?

Il s'essuie les yeux dans un piètre tentative de faire mine de rien, et tente de se redresser. Sans succès. Il lève la tête et aperçoit Arwen, plus qu'inquiète, qui se penche sur lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Legolas rit tristement et annonce :

- J'ai ruiné les négociations avec le Harad. Aragorn ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Oh, voyons ! Toutes les négociations ont besoin d'un coup d'éclat pour aboutir ! Cela permet de percer le masque d'honnêteté et de bonne tenue et ainsi, on peut parler franchement sans se voiler la face. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

Elle rit, soulagée que ce ne soit rien.

Pourtant, Legolas ne semble pas aller mieux.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose de plus ? Que ne me dites-vous pas ?

Legolas inspire un grand coup, comme s'il prenait son élan.

- Je vais m'en aller, Arwen. Probablement avant ce soir. Je ne suis plus utile nulle part. Personne ne tient compte de mon avis, à tel point qu'on ne me le demande que pour me mettre en difficulté. J'ai été humilié pour la dernière fois. Je regrette d'en arriver là, mais je ne peux plus rester. Je vous dis adieu.

Sa voix est étonnement détachée. Arwen ne peut en croire ses oreilles.

- Vous partez ? Si vite ? Je veux dire... Où partez-vous ? Vous allez naviguer ?

Legolas la regarde plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

- Je vais commencer par retourner vivre auprès des miens, dans les forêts que nous avons pris soin de reboiser. Peut être y retrouverai-je un peu de paix. Quant à naviguer... J'ai promis à Aragorn que je resterai près de lui tout au long de sa vie. Malgré nos différends, je ne vais pas trahir ma parole. Je ne naviguerai que si ce monde me devient réellement insupportable.

Arwen a bien perçu le ton de reproche dans la voix de son ami.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Legolas, c'est juste que... c'est une décision bien brusque. Ça me surprends de votre part. Je sais bien que les relations entre Aragorn et vous se sont détériorées, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point.

Legolas ne répond pas. Il est las. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses s'améliorent, avec Aragorn... Il y avait mis tant de bonne volonté...

Sentant sa fatigue et faisant fi de son statut de reine, Arwen s'assied à côté de lui et passe son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Celui-ci appuie sa tête sur son épaule, et ils restent un long moment ainsi, sans parler. Ils sont suffisamment dans l'ombre pour ne pas attirer les regards.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'Aragorn, qui passe dans le couloir, les voit et se dirige vers eux. Et c'est d'un ton méprisant et ironique qu'il demande, avant qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait vu s'avancer :

- Et bien, quel spectacle ! Il ne suffit pas que vous m'halieniez les représentants du Harad ?

Arwen lance un regard d'avertissement à son époux. Qui ne le voit pas, ou n'en tient pas compte. Il continue :

- Dois-je m'inquiéter d'une éventuelle haute trahison entre la Reine et vous-même ?

Cette fois, Arwen ne peut ignorer l'accusation à peine voilée dont fait l'objet son ami, mais aussi elle-même. Elle se lève d'un coup et d'une voix qu'Aragorn ne lui avait jamais entendue, elle répond :

- Comment osez-vous ?

Et, sans attendre ni réponse ni plates excuses, elle lui tourne le dos et s'en va, en direction de leurs appartements.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas s'est relevé, et ne sait pas trop s'il doit rester ou s'enfuir. Un peu honteux, il opte pour la seconde solution, et tant pis pour son honneur. Le dos voûté, en rasant les murs, il se sauve dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Arwen.

Aragorn, qui suivait sa femme des yeux, se retourne alors pour faire face à Legolas. Mais il n'en aperçoit que quelques cheveux blonds et un morceau de tunique bleue qui vient de tourner au coin du couloir.

Une vague ombre de regret assombrit les iris gris du roi. Il va pour poursuivre son ancien ami, mais soupire et finalement, prend le chemin de sa femme. Une fois devant la porte de son salon privé, il hésite à entrer. Arwen doit être furieuse. Bêtement, il toque contre le bois et entre. Il se sent tout petit, tout roi qu'il soit. Et, comme il l'avait prévu, la reine l'attend debout au milieu de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches et des éclairs dans les yeux :

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

Aragorn se passe la main sur le front. Que peut-il répondre à ça ?

- Votre mauvaise humeur chronique devient lassante, Estel ! Oui, je sais, vous êtes le roi du Gondor alors que vous n'avez jamais désiré ce titre ni ses fonctions. Des fonctions qui vous apportent beaucoup de soucis, vous prennent du temps et demandent énormément de réflexion. Mais par les Valar ! Qu'a donc fait Legolas pour mériter un tel traitement ? Il a toujours été votre ami le plus fidèle, le plus loyal, et il vient encore de me conforter dans cette idée. Mais vous le repoussez et l'humiliez sans cesse ! Allez le voir, criez-vous mutuellement dessus une bonne fois pour toutes, et que votre amitié redevienne ce qu'elle était ! Mais avant, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous semblez tant le haïr !

Et devant la vindicte de sa femme, le grand et fier roi du Gondor ne peut que s'asseoir et obéir.

- Il a mis notre fils en danger, Arwen ! Il n'aurait jamais du vous inviter en Ithilien alors même qu'il savait que ses terres n'étaient pas sûres. Il a joué avec vos deux vies.

- Il m'avait prévenue. Le danger était mentionné dans sa lettre. J'ai choisi de lui faire confiance et à raison, puisque malgré l'incident, rien ne nous est arrivé.

- Mais Eldarion a eu des cauchemars pendant des semaines ! Proteste Aragorn avec une évidente mauvaise fois.

- Tous les enfants ont des cauchemars, voyons ! Prétendez-vous n'en n'avoir jamais eu après la mort de votre mère ? Et pourtant, vous avez survécu ! Eldarion a cinq ans maintenant, et je suis certaine qu'il ne s'en souvient même plus ! Il adore son 'oncle' Legolas, mais vous lui avez interdit de l'approcher. _Ceci_, il ne l'a pas compris. Ni Legolas, je pense.

- Le reproche que je lui fais n'est pas tant de vous avoir mis en danger, car, comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'était qu'un danger minime. Je lui en veux surtout pour n'être pas venu m'en parler. Il a laissé les choses empirer. La situation en Ithilien devient incontrôlable. Quand il a vu que c'était ciblé envers notre famille, il aurait du venir ! Je ne peux lui pardonner de m'avoir caché des données essentielles à la bonne marche du royaume.

Devant et aveu, Arwen soupire.

- C'est un peu de ma faute, dans ce cas. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas vous en parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'Eldarion vous l'apprendrais, de façon aussi détournée que ce soit. Vous aviez des soucis avec les officiers corrompus, et j'ai seulement voulu vous épargner des ennuis supplémentaires avec une histoire que je pensais sans importance.

Aragorn s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et pose ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Quand j'ai su ce qui s'était passé, j'étais vraiment en colère. Je me suis précipité dans sa chambre pour exiger des explications. Je dois avouer que je les ai pas vraiment écoutées.

Il se souvient.

_Aragorn marchait de long en large dans le salon privé de Legolas. Il était entré comme une furie, sans frapper. La porte avait été ouverte avec tant de force qu'elle avait claqué et rebondit contre la chambranle sans même se refermer. Il avait trouvé Legolas somnolent dans un fauteuil, le col de sa tunique largement ouvert pour profiter de la fraîcheur relative de la pièce. L'elfe avait bondit en voyant entrer son ami ainsi. Sa tenue négligée avait encore plus énervé le roi. A peine en face de lui, il l'avait abruti de reproches et d'invectives diverses. Injustifiées pour la plupart. Mais il avait besoin de crier et, en quelque sorte, de relâcher la pression. Cette affaire avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il n'en pouvait plus des intrigues et des manigances de la Cour._

_Legolas avait tant bien que mal tenté de se justifier, mais devant un tel débordement, il s'était tu et avait simplement attendu la fin du blâme. Cela n'avait semblé jamais finir. Et quand enfin Aragorn avait cessé de parler, le silence de l'elfe l'avait mit en rage. Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et l'avait secoué, à tel point que le présumé fautif était devenu tout pâle et avait du s'appuyer contre le mur, lorsque enfin il avait été lâché. Mais il avait gardé la bouche fermée. Rien qu'il n'eut pu dire aurait calmé le roi. Le roi avait pris cela pour une forme de culpabilité bornée et méprisante. Il était finalement parti. _

_Mais il avait attendu, en vain, des excuses de la part de l'elfe. Seul une absence prolongée, suivit d'un quasi mutisme lui avaient été présentés._

Arwen demande, les yeux écarquillés :

- Vous l'avez secoué ? Par les deux épaules ?

Un peu surpris par la précision, Aragorn acquiesce.

Elle murmure :

- Legolas et ses blessures... J'aurais du m'en douter !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Il a été blessé pendant la bataille ?

- Une simple coupure à l'arme blanche, un coup de dague...

Elle s'interrompt, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Mais Aragorn se fait pressant :

- Où ça ? Était-ce profond ?

Arwen soupire.

- Assez profond oui, mais je me suis assurée qu'il voit un guérisseur, et il m'a par la suite juré que ce n'était rien.

La voix d'Aragorn se fait anxieuse :

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit où...

- A l'épaule droite, le coupe Arwen. Et oui, vous avez du lui faire mal...

Aragorn paraît rapetisser dans le fauteuil. Son visage blêmit, son dos se voûte, et il se tord les mains.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne savais pas...

- Il est encore temps pour vous de rattraper votre faute. Allez le voir... Prenez du temps, rien qu'à vous, et parlez-vous. Cette querelle a assez duré.

Elle n'ajoute pas que Legolas lui a fait part de son désir de quitter la Cité, peut être à jamais. Elle espère secrètement que son mari arrivera à temps pour l'empêcher. Elle regarde son époux se lever et se diriger vers la porte, et juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, elle lance :

- Êtes-vous sûr de ne rien oublier ?

Aragorn se tourne vers elle d'un air surpris, mais le sourire sur la bouche rose de sa femme le renseigne. Il va vers elle, pose un baiser ses lèvres et murmure :

- Quelle chance j'ai de vous avoir ! »

Et enfin, il s'en va à grands pas en direction des appartements de son ami.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Pendant ce temps, les mains tremblantes et les joues humides de larmes de tristesse, d'humiliation et de colère mêlées, Legolas rassemble nerveusement les affaires qui lui semblent essentielles. Son arc, quelques flèches dans son carquois, du pain qu'il est passé demander en cuisine, un couteau de chasse, ses longs couteaux et le strict minimum en nécessaire de toilette.

Il ouvre maintenant les portes de son armoire et scrute son contenu. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et réfléchit. Il baisse les yeux sur sa tenue si... cérémonieuse. Il défait les lacets de sa tunique avec des gestes si brusques qu'il n'y parvient pas immédiatement. Il s'assied sur le lit, respire profondément, plusieurs fois, pose ses mains à plat sur ses genoux et se calme. Après de longues minutes, il se relève, délace sa tunique, la replie soigneusement, et, vêtu simplement de son bliaut et son caleçon, il fouille ses étagère, à la recherche des ses anciens vêtements.

Il finit par retrouver sa vielle tunique verte, si élimée qu'on dirait que le coton d'origine s'est transformé en flanelle. Enroulés à l'intérieur, il retrouve sa ceinture et son porte-épée à nouer sur la poitrine, de façon à attacher les armes dans le dos. Il prend les objets avec émotion et caresse le cuir devenu doux et lisse au fil du temps. Une certaine émotion le saisit. Tout ceci ne lui a plus servi depuis bien longtemps, depuis trop longtemps.

Ses sentiments sont partagés : il est à la fois triste et heureux de partir. En un sens, il se sent coupable de partir, malgré les événements passés. Il se sent coupable non seulement de partir mais surtout d'être soulagé d'avoir pris cette décision. Il ne devrait pas, il le fait, et est heureux de la faire. Il brise doublement son serment de rester auprès d'Aragorn jusqu'à sa mort.

Il se défait de son bliaut, vêtement utile uniquement assorti de riches tissu, et revêt sa vieille tunique. Malgré son grand âge, elle est parfaitement conservée, une propriété du tissu elfique. Puis, avec des gestes lents, appliqués, il passe sa tunique et la lace amoureusement.

Pendant ce temps, ses pensées courent...

_De son côté, Legolas jugeait que mieux valait ne plus jamais parler de cette histoire. Surtout qu'après un tel traitement, son épaule avait été douloureuse pendant des semaines. Si bien qu'il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, de peur de se montrer pâle et défait. Il n'avait assuré que le strict minimum en terme de présence politique. Il avait surtout tenté par tous les moyens d'éviter Aragorn, chez qui les réflexes de guérisseur auraient immédiatement pris le dessus et l'auraient obligé à lui dévoiler que son malaise était principalement de sa faute. Or, Legolas voulait à tout prix éviter qu'Aragorn se sente coupable. D'autant plus qu'il avait gardé secret, suite aux supplication d'Arwen le cri des truands « Capturez le Prince vivant ! »_

_Legolas s'était fait beaucoup de soucis à l'idée qu'ils en veuillent à Eldarion. Mais Arwen avait promis qu'elle garderait son fils dans les murs de la Cité Blanche, toujours en présence de garde. Arwen avait finalement bien anticipé la réaction du Roi. Lui confier cela en plus n'aurait aidé en rien !_

_Mais il avait vu le roi s'éloigner de plus en plus. La distance avait semblé, au bout de quelques mois de politesse tendue, infranchissable et leurs relations s'étaient enlisées dans une pesanteur, puis une froideur chronique. _

_Legolas n'avait pu su comment s'en dépêtrer. Têtu comme l'elfe qu'il était, il s'était absolument refusé à fournir des excuses, qui n'auraient pas été sincères. D'autant plus qu'il ne se considérait absolument pas responsable de 'l'incident'. _

_La situation avait empiré, pour arriver au point actuel. Irrattrapable aux yeux de l'elfe. _

Après avoir embrassé sa femme, Aragorn se dirige à pas rapide vers la chambre de son ami. Il croise nombre de gardes et courtisans, qu'il salue pas. D'habitude, il prend soin de ne vexer personne et adresse à tous un signe de tête et un sourire en signe de remerciement, ou simplement de salutation. Mais aujourd'hui, tout à la fois heureux de cette amitié qu'il va retrouver et malheureux du temps perdu, soulagé d'avoir eu l'explication de ce qui s'est révélé un simple malentendu et embarrassé d'avoir si longtemps laissé son ami le plus cher dans une conjoncture si inconfortable.

Toutefois, pas de place maintenant pour les sourires d'usage. Le roi file tout droit devant lui d'un pas décidé, la tête haute et le regard assuré, comme lors des anciens jours de guerre, de conseils stratégiques et de réunions en tout genre. Après son passage, les gens murmurent donc sur les étranges négociations menées avec le Harad. Les rumeurs vont bon train, mais si le roi essaye habituellement de les faire cesser sèchement, cette fois-ci, il n'en n'a cure. Il ne les entend même pas, ces murmures dans son dos, à vrai dire.

Il allonge encore le pas.

D'un seul coup, rompant complètement avec sa précédente attitude calme, Legolas se lève, endosse son carquois, passe son arc par dessus son épaule droite, attache son porte-épée et y ceint ses longs-couteaux. Il se dirige vers la porte, se retourne et regarde une dernière fois la chambre. Puis, d'un pas définitif, s'enfuit par le petit couloir normalement réservé aux domestiques. Il disparaît au coin du mur, sans un regard en arrière.

S'il avait marqué une pause et tourné la tête, il aurait vu le roi arriver, essoufflé, quand même pas débraillé mais presque échevelé, se précipiter en direction de la porte de sa chambre et y toquer avec impatience.

Bien sûr, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il toque à nouveau, et un brin d'impatience se fait sentir dans son mouvement. Les habitudes et réflexes longs de deux ans ne sont pas si faciles à perdre. Mais il se reprend, inspire, puis expire calmement, et annonce à voix haute :

« Je vais entrer ! »

Il attend quelques secondes, et actionne la poignée de porte. Il entrouvre la porte et répète son appel. Qui demeure toujours ignoré. Deux sentiments se mêlent dans l'esprit d'Aragorn : l'inquiétude et l'exaspération. Il fait rapidement le tour des pièces privées, et l'inquiétude prend le pas sur toute autre pensée quand il constate que tous les vêtements 'officiels' sont soigneusement posés sur le lit. L'armoire est vide. Il semble que l'elfe cherchait quelque chose de précis. Et Aragorn, au fond de lui se doute bien de ce que c'est, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre. L'arc, le carquois, les flèches, les longs couteaux... Plus rien n'est ici. Et cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Legolas est parti. Il a finalement cédé, il a renoncé, et il est parti. Comment savoir qu'il n'est pas déjà sur un bateau à l'heure qu'il est ?

Le choc de cette réalisation le fait s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Une chaise en bois toute simple au dossier haut et droit. Sans réellement y penser, Aragorn se dit que cette chaise est particulièrement inconfortable, puis qu'il s'agit sensiblement du même modèle que l'on pouvait trouver dans la salle des négociations de Fondcombe. Choisies spécifiquement parce qu'inconfortables. Ainsi, impossible de s'endormir comme un bienheureux dans siège molletonné. Non. L'esprit devait rester concentré et pas question pour cela de laisser le corps se ramollir.

Et l'idée lui vient que c'est sans doute ce pourquoi Legolas avait choisi précisément ce modèle. Il ne veut pas oublier d'où il vient, ni qui il est. Et cela frappe Aragorn. Il prend cela comme un reproche muet. Depuis l'avènement de son règne, il a changé. Vraiment beaucoup changé. Il est bien loin le petit garçon terrorisé propulsé chez les elfes. Bien loin du ranger pouilleux qui avait faim et froid tous les jours. Bien loin celui qui niait son héritage pour rester proche de ses amis bien plus que pour garantir sa sécurité.

Il se sent honteux. Il s'est trahi lui-même bien avant que son ami le plus loyal ait décidé de le faire à son tour, en désespoir de cause. Malgré tout, au fond de lui, un petit bout de son esprit hurle que Legolas a failli à sa promesse, qu'il l'a laissé. Bien sûr, il se raisonne et comprend qu'il l'a bien cherché. Mais qui peut prétendre maîtriser ses sentiments ?

D'un mouvement lourd, plein de lassitude, le roi se relève. Elle est bien loin la joie des retrouvailles et des excuses d'il y a quelques minutes. Il regarde encore autour de lui, et se décide à sortir. Et tout à coup, il songe à un détail, un infime détail, mais qui pourrait lui redonner le sourire, l'espoir de retrouver une amitié réelle.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis des courtisans et gardes qu'il croise au fil du chemin, il court et grimpe à toute vitesse les étages, pour arriver à la petit plate forme située le plus haut possible dans la citadelle.

Du haut de son balcon, le roi observe la grand route. Chaque fois que Legolas doit s'en aller, il laisse galoper son cheval sur le chemin, s'arrête, se retourne et lui fait signe de la main. Et aujourd'hui, malgré ces deux années d'animosité, il attend ce signe.

Mais aujourd'hui, Legolas file tout droit vers l'Ithilien, sans ralentir le moins du monde.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Son cheval lancé au grand galop, le vent fouette ses cheveux, lui fait plissé les yeux et surtout, sèche ses larmes avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de couler. Il traverse les champs du Pelennor, autrefois dévastés, où l'herbe recommence à pousser et où l'on peut voir, si on prend le temps de regarder, quelques timides coquelicots pointer leurs jeunes et fragiles fleurs.

Aujourd'hui, Legolas n'a pas le temps de flâner. Bien qu'il se tienne bien droit, les mains fermement accrochées dans les crins, il maintient ses yeux fermés et se concentre pour faire face au malaise qui l'emplit. Sa monture semble s'apercevoir du mal-être de son cavalier et décide de changer de lui-même la direction. L'elfe lui avait soufflé, avant de partir « Dans l'Ithilinen ». mais l'animal a beau n'être qu'un animal, il voit bien que jamais ils n'arriveront dans les bois. Pas à deux. L'elfe finira par tomber, sans connaissance, malgré tous les efforts que lui, le cheval pourra fournir pour le maintenir en équilibre. Et l'elfe n'aura pas le moindre réflexe pour se rattraper, ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquence dramatiques.

Si bien que le cheval a pris le chemin qui mène à l'Ouest, le chemin qui mène à la plage, à l'Océan. Il y a réfléchi aussi vite qu'il a pu pour prendre cette décision, et il se doute bien qu'elle est très contestable. Mais que faire d'autre ?

C'est ainsi, que tant bien que mal, le chemin de terre se transforme en chemin de galets, de plus en plus petits et lisses jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus que sable. Au loin, les vagues viennent s'échouer .

Ce n'est pas une belle journée. Le ciel est gris. Un gris triste et uniforme. Impossible de dire s'il y des nuages ou non. La mer est calme, mais grise elle aussi le sable, qui peut être si beau, si rayonnant au soleil, n'est que gris Un immense amas de pierres minuscules. Aucune magie. Aucune poésie.

Une tâche blanche dans le ciel. Un cri. Une mouette. Une seule. Elle suffit à réveiller l'elfe. Il ne dormait pas vraiment mais on ne peut pas non plus dire qu'il était pleinement conscient. Il se redresse lourdement et se laisse glisser de la selle. Il met un temps à comprendre où il se trouve. Il a un petit rire, tout à fait dénué de joie. Il flatte l'encolure du cheval, et murmure :

« Pas d'inquiétude, tu as sans doute bien fait ».

Le cheval lui répond en le poussant doucement de bout des naseaux.

L'elfe lâche la crinière de son ami. Il s'éloigne en titubant un peu. Il se sent faible, et cela n'est pas qu'un sentiment puisqu'il s'écroule presque aussitôt. Il enterre ses mains dans le sable, sans doute pour ne pas les voir trembler. Mais les quelques gouttes mouillées qui tombent autour ne sont pas de la pluie. Il pleure doucement, silencieusement.

Avant, quand ça lui arrivait, il essayait de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux. Une tentative assez piteuse la plupart du temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne peut même pas.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se redresse. A genou dans le sable humide, il respire profondément, les yeux fermés. L'air saturé de sel remplit ses poumons, et bien qu'on eut pu craindre que ce soit l'effet inverse qui se produise, il se sent rassuré. En paix avec lui même. Ses pensées recommencent à courir. Mais elles lui semblent étrangement lointaines. Comme un dialogue avec lui-même auquel il ne ferait qu'assister.

« Tu es si bien ici, pourquoi ne pas prendre le bateau ?

- J'ai promis... Malgré tout, je ne peux pas me défaire de ma promesse.

- Il ne s'en est pas tant fait, lui. Ton amitié, vos aventures, toutes les fois où vous avez risqué votre vie l'un pour l'autre... Tout ça a été bien vite oublié...

- Mais je ne suis pas lui, et je ne veux pas qu'on retienne de Legolas Verte-Feuille qu'il a trahi sa parole.

- Tu vas rester aussi longtemps qu'Aragorn vivra ? C'est un Dunedain, sa mort peut être très lointaine...

- Je refuse d'espérer la mort d'Aragorn !

- Et que vas-tu faire ? Rester ici, vautré dans le sable parce que tu t'y sens bien ? »

Les mêmes phrases en boucle, elle tournent et tournent encore dans sa tête, à tel point qu'il en a le vertige. Les voix sont si fortes, si présentes qu'il ne peut plus se concentrer sur autre chose.

Pourtant, s'il avait du, à un seul moment dans sa vie, qu'il soit concentré, il eut fallu que ce soit maintenant. Car à cause de cette tourmente en lui, il n'entend pas les chuchotements et ricanements derrière lui. Quand enfin il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas seul, c'est trop tard.

Une dizaine d'hommes, pauvrement habillés, sales et maigres, se dirige vers lui. Legolas se releva lentement, tous ses sens en alerte, désormais. Le vieux réflexe de passer ses mains au dessus de ses épaules lui revient, mais il n'y trouve rien. Il a laissé son fourreau dorsal sur le selle de son cheval. Qui est bien trop loin pour qu'il espère l'atteindre sans être intercepté avant.

Il prend donc le temps de détailler ceux qui, d'une minute à l'autre, vont l'attaquer, il en est sûr. A tel point qu'il n'essaye même pas de discuter.

Un homme continue de s'approcher, alors que les autres se sont arrêtés. A moins de cinq mètres de l'elfe, il s'arrête et demande :

« Tu es bien le Prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire ?

L'accent est râpeux et difficilement compréhensible. Pourtant, il a quelque chose de vaguement familier. Toutefois, impossible de se souvenir où il l'a déjà entendu.

L'homme insiste :

- Tu es bien...

Legolas le coupe :

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Pour autant, l'homme ne s'arrêta pas. Il appuya encore plus sur un mot :

- Tu es bien le _prince_ Legolas ? Des domaines boisés ?

- Je viens de dire que c'est moi, oui !

L'énervement se sent dans sa voix et ça l'agace encore plus. D'ici quelques minutes, il va devoir se battre, il se sait, et pour avoir un minimum de chances de s'en tirer, il se doit de rester calme.

L'homme lance alors un ordre, dans une langue que Legolas ne connaît pas, mais pourtant résonne comme un écho au fond de lui.

Un des hommes qui était resté à l'arrière s'avance alors. Il ne fait pas de mouvement brusque, il ne semble pas armé, et pourtant, il fiche une trouille bleue à l'elfe qui lui fait face. L'homme remonte sa veste élimée, et fait ainsi apparaître un petit sac de cuir noir accroché à sa ceinture. Il en dénoue les liens et en sort un petit flacon de verre. A cette distance Legolas ne peut pas dire ce qu'il y a dedans, mais il se doute bien que ce n'est pas de l'alcool pour fêter cette joyeuse rencontre.

Il commence à reculer lentement, sans leur tourner le dos. Il émet un bref sifflement pour appeler son cheval. Il n'a aucune idée de la direction dans laquelle courir. Mais par chance, le cheval a levé la tête des herbes qu'il est en train de manger sans conviction et a compris que son maître est en mauvaise posture. Le cheval émet donc un faible hennissement, mais ne s'approche pas. Il voit bien que n'importe quel mouvement brisque, ou suspect risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Mais peu importe. Cela donne à Legolas l'indication la plus importante : la direction dans laquelle courir.

Il n'attend pas plus : l'elfe se tourne et coure le plus vite qu'il peut vers son cheval. Et, comme prévu, les hommes sursautent et se mettent à courir derrière lui. L'elfe est rapide, mais seul. Les hommes sont plus nombreux et surtout, armés. Il sent une piqûre dans le dos. Il n'a pas besoin de ralentir ou de passer sa main pour savoir ce que c'est. Sa perte. Une fléchette empoisonnée. Et les effets ne tardent pas se faire sentir. Il se sent plus lourd, moins rapide. Il butte sur une motte de sable et s'écroule. Les hommes ont également cessé de courir. Ils l'entourent et rient de le voir tenter de se relever avec peine. Il y parvient presque mais l'un eux lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes qui le fait retomber. L'un deux parle sans arrêt, à tel point que le chef présumé lui envoie une gifle, suivie d'un ordre bref. Un ordre que Legolas reconnaît. Il l'a souvent entendu dire en salle de négociations ces derniers temps. Un ordre que l'interprète ne traduisait jamais. « Ferme-là ! ». Ce sont des hommes du Harad.

Et, juste avant que tout devienne noir, il pense « Le prince... Ce n'est pas Eldarion qu'ils voulaient... C'est moi... »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Jamais Aragorn n'est descendu aussi vite du haut de la Cité Blanche pour atteindre les écuries. Il a à peine pris le temps de repasser par sa chambre pour délaisser ses habits royaux. Mais pour rattraper un elfe qui monte un cheval elfique, mieux valait prendre quelques minutes pour revêtir des vêtement adaptés à une équitation pour le moins trépidante.

Il se précipite dans les stalles, où les lads sursautent en reconnaissant leur Roi dans cet homme débraillé et pressé. Quelques chevaux sont toujours prêts, et Aragorn choisir de suite un bel étalon noir, jeune et fougueux, qui saura courir plus vite que le vent.

A toute vitesse, trop vite pour que les gens puissent le reconnaître, Aragorn prend la route de l'Ithilien. Son cheval ne cherche pas à se ménager, comme l'homme l'avait prévu. Il est même difficile à contrôler, mais Aragorn est bon cavalier. Il voulait de la vitesse, il l'a. Il chevauche longtemps, en suivant le chemin vers l'Ithilien. Mais son cheval, aussi jeune et fougueux qu'il soit, commence à montrer des signes de fatigue. A contrecœur, Aragorn se raisonne. Que ce soit sur un vieux canasson ou sur un jeune cheval tout juste dressé, jamais il ne rattrapera un elfe qui ne veut pas être rattrapé. Il finit par descendre, et continue d'avancer à son rythme, à pied. Il pense à son royaume, mais chasse bien vite ces idées. Il peut bien être absent un jour ou deux, il retrouvera sa belle cité intacte et identique. Faramir est un très bon second. Il sait comment gérer les Haradrim, et l'a déjà largement prouvé.

Un détail dans le chemin attira son attention, preuve s'il en fallait que ses aptitudes de rôdeur n'avaient pas été effacées par les années. Oh ce n'est presque rien, un infime détail. Mais Aragorn observe tout de même. Ici, un cheval s'est arrêté, et a piétiné sur place un long moment. La terre est battue, et en quelques endroits, les traces de sabots vont dans des directions contraires. L'homme se laisse conduire. Et se rend compte que les traces deviennent plus franches. Le cavalier a fait son choix. Ou le cheval l'a fait pour lui. Un choix étonnant, puisqu'il a quitté la route pour couper vers l'ouest à travers champs. Les coquelicots sont des fleurs fragiles, et la piste est facile à suivre. L'homme pense en souriant que Legolas apprécierait la poésie de la chose.

Aragorn marche longtemps. En fait, il arrive un moment ou les coquelicots ont disparu. Puis l'herbe. Puis la terre. Il ne reste que du sable. Et, au sommet d'une dune, Aragorn découvre l'océan. Un océan morne, aux vagues régulières. Un océan à l'opposé de l'Ithilien surtout. Il se demande ce qu'il fait là. Legolas n'a pas du aller vers l'océan, il en souffrirait trop... Puis, il aperçoit un indice. Un indice qui le tourmente. Il se laisse glisser de la dune, dans une gerbe de sable. Il trébuche, s'étale, se relève aussitôt, sans prêter attention à son apparence misérable. Quand il arrive enfin en bas, il se précipite vers ce qui l'a interpellé. L'objet est à moitié enseveli dans le sable et Aragorn se prend à espérer que ce ne sera pas ce qu'il croit. Pourtant, quand il saisit la poignée et tire la dague vers lui, il ne subsiste plus aucun doute : une dague plus longue que la moyenne, à peine courbée, à poignée lacée de cuir vert, la lame gravée de fins motifs végétaux... C'est bien la dague de l'elfe. Une des deux dagues de son ami. Et jamais, jamais, Legolas n'abandonnerait volontairement ses armes. Elles ont été forgées sur mesure, et lui ont été offertes par le Seigneur Elrond lui-même. Ces dagues ont non seulement une valeur inestimable, monétairement parlant, mais elles ont aussi, et surtout une valeur sentimentale. Elles symbolisent l'affection que porte Legolas à Fondcombe, et inversement.

Aragorn se laisse tomber dans le sable. Il a une grosse boule dans la gorge. Que s'est-il passé ? Il se force à se relever. Le vent a effacé les traces. Le sable est un piètre allié pour un rôdeur. L'homme se force à se relever. Il met ses mains en visières et scrute l'horizon. Rien. Le désert. Le vent, le sable, les vagues.

Pas d'elfe.

Sans trop réfléchir, Aragorn se met à marcher le long de la dune. Il n'espère pas grand chose. Une vision horrible vient l'assaillir : _Legolas, les yeux vides, qui entre dans l'eau glacée et marche vers l'horizon. Une vague, un peu plus haute, un peu plus puissante et le submerge. L'elfe n'émerge pas. _

Le Roi des Hommes secoue la tête et se frotte les yeux pour chasser ce... _présage. N_on ! Il se reprend : son imagination galopante. Toutefois, cette idée est difficile à bannir. Le suicide ne fait pas partie de la nature elfique. Mais pour ce qu'il en sait, une elfe soumis aux tourments de la mer peut se montrer irrationnel. Et c'est peu dire...

C'est un bruit étrange que le tire de ses désagréables pensées. Un bruit familier. Aragorn tend l'oreille et guette. Le bruit reprend et l'homme peut désormais l'identifier : un hérissement. D'une tonalité très particulière, typique des chevaux elfiques. Aragorn, qui a été élevé parmi les elfes sait écouter, et il ne fait aucun doute que ce cheval est à la fois énervé et inquiet. Le cœur serré, l'homme se dirige vers l'origine du bruit. Au détour de la dune, il voit le cheval, la crinière emmêlée dans les herbes sèche. Il tape du pied au sol, tente se tirer de ce mauvais pas, sans succès.

Aragorn se dirige vers lui, faisant fi des herbes qui s'accrochent à son pantalon et le déchirent. Le cheval l'a finalement repéré et tire de plus belle sur ses liens dans la direction de l'homme. Aragorn parvient finalement à lui. Il rassure l'animal en elfique, le flatte, mais le cheval secoue la tête de plus belle. Il s'en fiche des paroles de cet humain, il veut son compagnon elfe ! Aragorn le comprend bien vite. Lui aussi veut trouver l'elfe. Vite de préférence.

Plutôt que de perdre de précieuses minutes à dénouer le licol emmêlé, Aragorn sort sa dague et tranche les liens. Avant même que l'homme ait ôté les quelques herbes qui y sont restées accrochées, le cheval tire violemment sur le cuir et l'entraîne une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Aragorn le suit jusqu'à arriver à un endroit particulièrement piétiné. Même avec le vent et la pluie, les traces dans le sable ne sont toujours pas effacées. L'homme se penche pour ramasser un petit objet. Il l'examine et frémit en réalisant ce que c'est : une fléchette. La plume qui l'équilibre est rouge foncée. Et l'aiguille est très longue et affûtée. Il le renifle et fait la grimace, écœuré. Ça pue le ricin. Il réfléchit aux applications de la substance. Il lui faut un moment, sa formation de guérisseur est loin, et il n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de pratiquer. Il claque la langue et tout lui revient en mémoire. Chez les hommes, le ricin provoque un grave ralentissement cardiaque, pouvant aller jusqu'à l'arrêt. A très petites doses, il endort, mais provoque des malaises, sueurs, et nausées. Pour autant qu'Aragorn s'en souvienne, cette plante n'a pas d'application thérapeutique. C'est surtout un poison.

Il inspire profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Legolas étant de toute évidence la cible, il doit encore penser à ce que pourrait faire le ricin sur un elfe. Les elfes ont une constitution plus solide et les poisons ont moins d'effet sur eux. A priori, le ricin ne devrait pas provoquer grand chose d'autre sur un elfe... en bonne santé. Et il n'a aucune idée de l'état, physique ou psychique, de son ami. Il se mord les lèvres. Même affaibli, un elfe reste plus fort qu'un humain. Toutefois, les agresseurs auront pu forcer la dose, sachant qu'ils avaient affaire à un elfe. Et à trop forte dose, le résultat serait le même que sur un humain. Ça atteindrait le cœur.

Aragorn ferme les yeux. Il essaye de se convaincre que Legolas n'a pas subit d'effets trop sérieux. Mais la forte odeur qui exhale de la fléchette ne l'y aide pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu identifier un poison à l'odeur sans une dose d'oliphant.

Il se relève. Il suit les quelques traces qui restent, mais les perd rapidement. Mis à part que la direction semble que les agresseurs se dirigent vers le Sud, impossible de suivre. Que faire maintenant ? Se lancer à l'aveugle à la poursuite de son ami ? Rentrer à la cité blanche ? Il y a quelques années, jamais il ne se serait posé la question. Il aurait foncé sauver l'elfe. Mais aujourd'hui... Il ne peut pas partir ainsi, sans prévenir personne. Il a des responsabilités. Une femme. Un fils. Et un peuple aussi, à qui il doit rendre des comptes.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il rejoint son cheval, et prend la direction de Minas Tirith. Il tient fermement ce qui reste des rênes du cheval de Legolas, qui ne se résigne pas. Il cherche la moindre occasion pour s'échapper et tenter de rejoindre son maître. Mais la poigne d'Aragorn est ferme. Ils font route vers le Nord, sans enthousiasme, sans même se presser. Le temps qu'il mettent à revenir effacera toutes les preuves. Inutile de se presser.

Et quelques heures plus tard, l'homme et les deux chevaux passent enfin sous l'arche principale de la Cité. Aragorn a le moral au plus bas. La pluie colle ses cheveux à son visage. Il n'essaye même pas de le dégager. Il pense à Legolas, qui adore la pluie et l'orage. Il se souvient de lui, le visage tendu vers les nuages, les yeux fermés, un sourire sur les lèvres, se laissant tremper avec bonheur. Un souvenir lointain, d'avant la guerre de l'Anneau. Un souvenir de quand ils étaient encore frères. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'homme qui n'aime pas la pluie* est bien content qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui . Ainsi, l'eau du ciel cache l'eau de ses yeux.

* Pour lire une autre fic sur Aragorn qui n'aime pas la pluie et Legolas qui l'adore, vous pouvez tenter de lire "Un jour ordinaire".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Legolas reprend lentement connaissance. La première chose qui atteint sa conscience c'est cet horrible mal de crane qui lui fait refermer les yeux dès qu'il tente de les ouvrir. Il finit par renoncer. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas voir grand chose : il est couché en travers d'un cheval, à plat ventre, les mains liées dans le dos. Se rendre compte de cet inconfort le rend insupportable. Il tente de se redresser, mais une nausée lui tord le ventre. Il gémit, malgré lui. Il préférerait rester silencieux et laisser croire à ses ravisseurs qu'il dort encore. C'est raté. L'homme qui l'accompagne sur le cheval lui saisit le visage, l'observe et crie quelque chose. Puis il repousse brutalement Legolas qui se cogne la tempe sur la selle. Le coup n'est pas fort, mais dans l'état où l'elfe se trouve, il se sent comme si toutes les cloches d'Edoras sonnaient à toute volée dans sa tête.

Il gémit encore, et le cheval s'arrête. Son co-cavalier descend, sans précautions pour épargner son prisonnier. Une fois à terre, il saisit l'elfe, et l'attire au sol. Dans un désagréable sursaut, Legolas tente de rester debout, mais s'effondre dès que ses pieds touchent la terre. Il halète, à bout de souffle, épuisé par ce minuscule effort. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse et il est incapable de se calmer. Il essaye de respirer profondément, calmement, en tâchant d'oublier tous les hommes autour de lui. C'est peine perdue. Il se sent sur le point de défaillir. Il se déteste d'être aussi faible, et de savoir que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il a été drogué, ne le soulage en rien.

"Le petit prince est réveillé ?

L'homme parle avec un fort accent, mais il maîtrise le westron, bien qu'avec un fort accent. Toutefois, Legolas a suffisamment à gérer avec son propre corps. Il ne répond pas, et cela déplaît à l'homme qui envoie un coup de pied dans les hanches de l'elfe.

- Réponds quand je te parle !

L'elfe parvient à articuler un sarcastique :

- Que voulez-vous que je réponde ?

Cela lui vaut un second coup de pied. L'elfe serre les dents, bien décidé à résister. Son instinct de guerrier prend le pas sur la créature fatiguée et malade. Dans un effort immense, Legolas se redresse, et s'assoit. Il pose ses mains bien à plat sur le sol pour se maintenir et ne pas céder au vertige qui le ferait basculer. Il sait qu'il a piètre allure, ainsi voûté, mais c'est tout de même mieux que s'il reste couché. Il reste ainsi, tête baissée, plusieurs secondes. Puis il prend une grande inspiration et relève la tête vers celui qui lui a parlé.

Il est très grand. Legolas songe que le fait que lui soit assis à ses pieds le fait certainement paraître plus grand qu'il n'est réellement. Mais même sans ça, sa carrure est impressionnante. Les épaules sont carrées, les muscles saillants. Il a le teint foncé des hommes qui vivent dehors, au soleil. Ses cheveux noirs et crépus ne laissent aucun doute : c'est bien un homme du Harad. L'elfe le savait déjà, il a eu le temps de bien voir ses agresseurs sur la plage.

Le silence devient pesant. Legolas finit par demander :

- Que me voulez-vous ? Vous savez que je suis proche du roi, je vais être recherché...

L'éclat de rire de l'homme l'interrompt.

- Proche du roi ? Tu veux rire ?

Legolas n'aime pas du tout ce ton, ni ce tutoiement, mais se contient.

- Je suis très sérieux.

- S'il traite ses proches ainsi, je préfère pas savoir comment il traite les inconnus !

Cette dernière phrase est une vraie gifle. L'effet de ces paroles est quasi physique. Legolas sursaute et vacille. C'est vrai. Il avait brièvement oublié que non, il n'est pas, plus, proche du roi. Cela lui fait si mal d'y penser... Il ne peut pas se permettre d'y songer maintenant.

- Je suis le Prince de l'Ithilien. Ma disparition ne passera pas inaperçue.

- Et bien, qu'elle soit remarquée... répond l'homme avec une désinvolture qui trouble l'elfe.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Ah, enfin les grandes interrogations ! Ce qu'on veut de toi ? Ton sang, bien sûr !

La réponse glace l'elfe. Son sang ? C'est à dire ?

- Vous voulez dire... mon héritage ? Il se sent un peu ridicule de demander des précisions. La réponse a pourtant été claire, franche et directe.  
>Encore une fois, l'homme explose en un rire gras, sonore, méchant.<p>

- Ton héritage ? Qu'est ce que j'en ferais ? J'irais à la plage pour regarder la mer avec des envies de suicide ?

Legolas se raidit. Son adversaire connait bien les elfes. Et il le connait lui en particulier. Cela ne laisse présager rien de bon. Pas qu'il y ait eu particulièrement d'espoir que toute cette histoire finisse bien, de toute façon...

L'homme poursuit :

"Non, c'est bien ton sang que je veux. Celui qui coule tes veines. Le liquide rouge et chaud.

Bravement, Legolas demande :

-Qu'allez vous en faire ?

- Oh, cette réponse restera mon secret... pour l'instant !"

Il se tourne et aboie un ordre à un de ses collègues, resté en retrait. L'autre sursaute, se précipite vers un cheval, décroche de la selle une gourde et l'amène à son chef. Il reçoit une gifle en retour, et . Confus, il se détourne, observe l'elfe et, avec une crainte visible, s'agenouille à côté de lui en lui tendant la gourde. Il s'agit d'une outre en peau, et Legolas sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de réussir à la tenir avec une seule main. Il replie les jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur, seule façon pour lui de garder l'équilibre, même s'il est précaire, pendant qu'il boit. Il a vraiment soif, mais n'a ni envie de refuser l'eau, ni envie de demander de l'aide. Pas question de laisser voir sa faiblesse !

Enfin, il enlève ses mains du sol. Celles-ci sont tremblantes et peu assurées, mais il pense qu'il va parvenir à boire au goulot sans s'inonder. L'eau n'est pas très fraîche, mais elle suffit à étancher sa soif et à soulager sa bouche sèche. Il rend la gourde au préposé, qui la saisit du bout des doigts avant de s'en retourner à grands pas vers son cheval. Legolas a presque envie de lui aboyer après pour l'effrayer plus, mais il doit avouer qu'il craint les représailles.

L'homme qui parle le Westron ordonne à nouveau quelque chose. Tous les hommes mettent pied à terre, et commencent à monter un camp de fortune. L'un d'entre eux apporte une miche de pain à Legolas. Il regarde l'elfe manger sans le quitter des yeux, ce qui le met très mal à l'aise. Il se force tout de même, il ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Dès qu'il a finit, l'homme défait une corde de sa ceinture et lie les main du prisonnier. Il attache l'autre bout à un piquet de la seule tente , sans doute celle du chef, qui d'ailleurs s'y calfeutre dès que le dernier pan de tissu est installé.

Dès que Legolas se juge seul, il tente de se libérer les poignets. Il grimace. Celui qui l'a attaché s'y connaît en nœuds... L'air de rien, il observe le piquet et la façon dont la tente est montée. Il n'y connaît rien mais il lui semble que l'édifice ne s'écroulerait pas.

L'elfe patiente jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Tous les hommes sont partis dormir et plus personne ne le surveille. Ils ont une confiance démesurée en celui qui connaît les nœuds...

Doucement, Legolas tire sur le piquet. La terre est sableuse, et le piquet vient facilement. L'elfe ne quitte pas l'enchevêtrement de tissus des yeux. Il serre les dents lorsqu'il perçoit un effondrement imminent, mais rien ne se passe. Personne n'est venu le voir non plus. L'elfe prend donc son temps pour se lever. Il s'assure que ses jambes le soutiendront, et qu'il ne va pas souffrir de vertige. Tout va bien. Le silence et la nuit le protègent. Il déplore un instant qu'il n'y ait aucun arbre à proximité. Ils pourraient le guider et le rassurer. Mais le camp a été établi dans un espèce de désert de pierre et de sable, où seuls quelques pauvres buissons secs émaillent l'horizons. Legolas se demande combien de temps il a été inconscient. Au moins plusieurs jours, un tel paysage est éloigné du Gondor.

Il est temps de réduire cette distance. Il trouvera bien un moyen de s'ôter ses liens sur le chemin. L'elfe s'éloigne, sur la pointe du pieds.

Mais il n'a pas parcouru cents mètres qu'il sent une piqûre dans la nuque. Il était donc surveillé... Évidemment. Il commence déjà à se sentir mal. Sa vue se trouble, son pouls s'accélère et ses jambes se dérobent. Il s'écroule, et entend un homme qui vient le chercher. Au moment où ce dernier pose les mains sur lui, il perd connaissance. Non sans penser à une dernière chose : il est seul désormais. Personne ne viendra le chercher.

Et ses yeux se ferment sur son désespoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

"S'il te plaît, arrête !

Arwen vient de dire à voix haute ce que Faramir pense sans oser l'exprimer. Serham, qui a été convié à cette réunion exceptionnelle en sa qualité de proche de l'elfe, est adossé à un mur, et ne dit rien. Lui-même ne se juge pas comme son ami, mais de ce qu'il a compris, ça fait un moment qu'il est le seul qui ait eu une relation, bien que seulement professionnelle, avec le prince de l'Ithilien.

Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'Aragorn tourne en rond dans l'antichambre. A l'appel de son épouse, il se retourne et la dévisage, avant de répondre, sur un ton suppliant :

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul...

- Bien sûr qu'il faut faire quelque chose, mais asseyez-vous avant de nous rendre fous. Vous êtes imperméable à toute proposition dans cet état d'énervement.

Aragorn ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais se rend compte qu'Arwen a raison. Depuis une heure qu'ils sont tous réunis, il n'a pas entendu une seule suggestion. Dans un soupir, il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Faramir se permet de reprendre :

- Je vais y aller. Je suis moins connu que la figure du Roi, je pourrai enquêter en toute discrétion.

Arwen lui objecte :

- Eowyn mettra au monde votre enfant dans quelques semaines, ce ne serait pas sage...

Faramir sourit et concède :

- Elle voudrait me tuer pour tout ce que je fais ou ne fais pas à l'heure actuelle, je crois que si je décidais de partir, elle me suivrait...

Tous esquissent un petit rire qui détend l'atmosphère.

- C'est gentil de vous proposer, Faramir, mais ce n'est pas possible. Nous devons trouver une autre solution.

Arwen se pose en médiatrice, mais aucune solution ne lui vient à l'esprit. Aragorn se prend la tête dans les mains :

- Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester là à attendre sans rien faire...

Ses trois compagnons crient à l'unisson :

- Non !

Faramir explique :

- Le peuple ne comprendrait pas. Et les négociations avec le Harad échoueraient.

- Je me moque du Harad ! Ils ont certainement quelque chose à voir avec ça !

C'est Serham qui ose :

- Ces accusations pourraient vous coûter chères si vous les lanciez devant les Haradrims.

- Vous voulez dire que vous les pensez innocents ?

- Je suis plutôt persuadé du contraire, mais sans preuve, mieux vaut tenir nos langues.

Arwen demande alors :

- Et vous Serham ? Nous pourrions vous donner le commandement de quelques hommes et...

- Non, Ma Dame, la coupe gentiment le soldat. J'ai une femme et trois enfants ici. Legolas m'est certes cher, mais si je ne reviens pas, ma famille sera démunie.

- Je comprends... Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus envoyer des inconnus."

Le silence retombe dans la salle. Chacun se sent saisit d'un désespoir sans nom.

C'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte qui leur fait relever la tête. Serham va ouvrir de lui même Etant la seule personne qui ne soit pas de haute naissance, il se sent un peu obligé de le faire.

Derrière la porte, deux gardes. Serham les laisse entrer et ils s'inclinent devant leur Roi.

"Monseigneur, nous avons un problème qui requiert votre présence...

Aragorn voudrait leur répondre "C'est bien le moment" mais se contient. Manquer de respect à ceux qui le servent n'avancerait à rien. Il se contente donc de leur faire signe de continuer.

- Rowol est revenu... Nous l'avons arrêté alors qu'il était en train de dépouiller un passant sur le marché...

Cette fois, Aragorn ne peut s'en empêcher :

- C'est bien le moment !

Heureusement que les gardes savent que ce n'est pas envers eux que le Roi est en colère...

- J'arrive !"

Il lance une excuse à la cantonade et suit les deux gardes.

Personne n'est choqué par ce comportement, tous savent qui est Rowol. Un chasseur de primes. Or Aragorn a bannit ce métier quand il est arrivé au pouvoir.

"Le peuple doit laisser la justice faire son travail. Il n'est pas tolérable que l'on puisse tuer ou faire tuer une personne sous couvert de vengeance."

Ledit Rowol avait continué son travail. Il est plutôt doué, il faut bien lui reconnaître ça, et les enquêteurs de l'armée royale avaient mis un temps fou à le démasquer et le capturer. Il avait passé un certain temps en prison, avant que le Roi ne le gracie lors de la naissance de son fils. Il l'avait toutefois exilé. Et le voilà, qui est de retour.

Ce n'est pas tant sa présence qui énerve Aragorn. Des contrevenants à la loi, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Non, le véritable problème avec Rowol, c'est qu'il est foutrement intelligent. Il sait se défendre verbalement et a le don de mettre les nerfs d'Aragorn en pelote. Il y prend même un malin plaisir. En plus, il vient du Harad, ce qui n'arrange rien à cette heure. Legolas savait.. sait ! imiter Rowol à la perfection et parvenait... non ! parvient même à faire rire Aragorn avec des répliques déclamées sur le ton hautain du chasseur de primes. L'homme sourit en y repensant. Et se renfrogne en pensant à sa confrontation imminente. Il déteste se trouver face à Rowol. Il a l'impression de passer pour un imbécile. Pourtant, curieusement et paradoxalement, les deux hommes s'apprécient. Aragorn le reconnait, car il est honnête avec lui-même. Même s'il est systématiquement ridiculisé par le chasseur de primes, il prend plaisir a ces joutes oratoires. Personne ne lui parle avec tant de légèreté et d'incorrection. Une incorrection qui frôle parfois l'impertinence !

Encore une fois, l'esprit d'Aragorn s'évade vers les souvenirs heureux où Legolas et lui partaient en voyage. Cela finissait presque toujours mal, et même blessés, l'elfe arrivait à lui faire des blagues. L'homme se souvient d'une fois où une flèche avait percé le poumon de son compagnon. Alors que Legolas était au bord de l'évanouissement tant il avait du mal à respirer, il avait répondu à Aragorn qui criait frénétiquement son nom pour ne pas que l'elfe ferme les yeux : "Oui, Estel, je vous entends. Même mort je vous entendrais tant vous criez fort !". Aragorn avait ri, puis aussitôt paniqué quand il avait vu Legolas perdre connaissance.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un souvenir heureux, car tout a bien finit. Mais cela avait été une belle frayeur à l'époque...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arrive devant les cachots. Les gardes ouvrent la porte, et le Roi entre dans Face à lui, Rowol ne se lève même pas. Il reste à moitié couché sur son banc de bois, avec une telle désinvolture que tout autre souverain l'aurait déjà pendu.

Aragorn soupire :

"Rowol... Ça faisait longtemps...

Rowol effectue plusieurs moulinets du poignet, à hauteur de son front, dans un simulacre de révérence.

- Majesté ! Vous savez, je ne fais qu'aller là où le travail me porte...

- Vous n'auriez pas du accepter un travail qui amène au Gondor. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

Rowol accentue encore son sourire :

- Me relâcher ?

- Si je vous relâche alors que vous enfreignez la loi, je devrais le faire pour tous les autres.

- Les autres sont certainement plus criminels que moi.

- Vous êtes un tueur, Rowol.

- Mais je ne suis pas violent, je ne travaille que sur commande. Et je coûte très cher. "

Aragorn ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sort. Une idée vient de germer dans son esprit. Une idée vraiment folle. Une idée que désapprouverait totalement Legolas s'il était là pour donner son avis.

« Combien coûtez-vous ?

La question subite et sans rapport avec les habituels reproches du Roi surprend Rowol.

- Cela dépend de la cible. Les plus nobles sont plus difficiles à atteindre donc plus chers. Mais on ne m'embauche généralement pas pour les paysans.

Aragorn insiste :

- C'est combien "cher" ?

- Un rival à éliminer ?

- Un ami à sauver.

Rowol lève un sourcil, perplexe.

- Je ne sauve pas. Sauf des tourments de la vie si on le prend dans ce sens...

- Peu vous importe la mission non ? L'important c'est d'être payé ?

- Je vais attendre de savoir de ce que vous avez en tête avant de répondre.

Aragorn a un geste d'impatience mais résume :

- Mon ami Legolas a été enlevé. Je soupçonne fortement des gens du Harad d'être responsables de cet acte. Vous venez du Harad. Vous sauriez tout à fait mener l'enquête et le ramener.

- Legolas ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom ?

- Legolas est un elfe. Il est le Prince de l'Ithilien.

- Un elfe entre les mains des Haradrims ? Pas bon pour lui.

- J'ai trouvé une fléchette de ricin sur les lieux de l'enlèvement.

- Le ricin pousse comme du chiendent dans le désert. Pas étonnant. C'est un poison très répandu.

- Allez-vous accepter ce travail ou nom ?

- Pour 10 000 pièces d'or. Pas une de moins.

Au moins, la réponse est claire et rapide. Mais la somme demandée coupe le souffle d'Aragorn. 10 000 pièces d'or ? Cet homme ne manque pas d'air !

Mais... C'est pour Legolas. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre, chaque minute qui passe, l'elfe est de plus en plus en danger.

- Il me faudra 2000 pièces pour le voyage.

Aragorn acquiesce. Sa décision est prise. Il fait signe aux gardes de libérer le prisonnier. Rowol se lève et regarde le roi, droit dans les yeux. Le chasseur de primes n'a peut être pas une moralité à toute épreuve, mais sait parfaitement lire en l'âme humaine. Il voit que le roi souffre et se sent coupable. Il sait que cette mission est importante. Faisant fi des gardes qui pourraient mal interpréter son geste, il pose la main sur le bras du roi.

- Je vais le ramener. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Vous êtes mon dernier espoir, Rowol. Je dois vous faire confiance, je n'ai aucun autre choix.

Aragorn hésite mais pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

- Que voudraient faire vos compatriotes d'un elfe ?

- De nombreuses légendes courent sur ces créatures. Ils peuvent le vouloir pour le sport. Pour s'amuser.

- Ils n'auraient pas enlevé quelqu'un d'aussi important pour ça.

- Probablement pas. Je pense que c'est plutôt une question de vengeance. Ou de revanche. Allez savoir. Les Haradrims ne sont pas cultivés et civilisés comme les Gondoriens. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont des paysans qui doivent survivre dans le désert. Ils croient en leurs mythes et légendes, car ils n'ont que cela."

Et, sur ces mots, l'homme prend le parchemin signé du Roi pour le bon de 2000 pièces. Un dernier signe de tête, et le voilà qui tourne au bout du couloir, laissant Aragorn seul avec ses pensées.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Legolas reprend connaissance alors qu'il touche brutalement terre. Il ouvre les yeux, péniblement, et une fois que sa vision s'est accommodée à la forte lumière, il prend le temps de détailler son nouvel environnement. Il ne voit pas grand chose, à part la couleur jaune délavée du sol. Un sol de pierre et de sable. Tout lui revient brusquement en tête : sa capture, son enlèvement, sa tentative de fuite...

Il essaye de s'asseoir, mais, comme si son corps prenait lui aussi conscience de ces derniers jours, Legolas ressent d'un coup tout son inconfort. Il a mal, vraiment mal en réalité. C'est bien plus qu'un inconfort. Mais admettre sa douleur ne ferait que la rendre réelle.

Il a les tempes bourdonnantes, le dos en miettes, les genoux courbatus, les hanches raides. Alors qu'il tente de s'appuyer sur ses mains pour se redresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il s'aperçoit que celles-ci sont liées dans son dos. Il se tortille, mais la personne qui l'a attaché connaît son affaire.

"Probablement le maître des nœuds" pense l'elfe en souriant intérieurement.

En attendant, sa situation n'a rien de drôle... Il est vautré par terre, dans une totale impossibilité de bouger. Le peu qu'il parvient à distinguer ne laisse aucun doute : ils sont arrivés dans le Harad. Il fronce les sourcils : depuis le Gondor, il faut bien deux semaines pour atteindre le désert. Il aurait été endormi tout ce temps ? Quel poison ont-ils bien pu utiliser pour obtenir un tel effet ? Bon, il s'est réveillé à un moment, il peut donc raisonnablement déduire que ses ravisseurs ont forcé la dose pour la deuxième partie du voyage. Mais tout de même...

Dans l'immédiat il ne peut rien tenter. Il se tortille dans l'idée de se débarrasser de ses liens, mais à part s'écorcher les poignets, rien ne cède. Il soupire de frustration et se résigne à rester immobile.

Il reste ainsi pour ce qui lui parait des heures. Son esprit ne parvient pas à se calmer et il pense en boucle à ce qui va lui arriver.

"Il veulent mon sang, ils me l'ont dit, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier ? Qu'en feraient-ils ?"

Et surtout, la question qu'il n'ose pas se poser ouvertement : "Comment vont-ils le prendre ?"

Il essaye de se calmer, de respirer à fond selon une technique de relaxation que le seigneur Elrond lui a appris, il y a bien des années de ça. Sans succès.

Enfin, alors que le jour baisse, il entend des gens approcher. Leurs paroles sont étouffées. Il tend l'oreille mais ne comprend pas ce qui se dit. C'est la langue des Haradrims. Le bruit distinct d'une clé dans la serrure et d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fait sursauter. Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir se retourner. Son souhait se réalise vite : deux grosses mains lui enserrent les épaules, le lèvent et l'asseyent contre le mur.

Legolas voit alors qu'il est dans une geôle creusée à même la roche. Ou peut-être s'agit-il d'une grotte naturelle transformée en prison. Une grosse grille de métal épais barre la seule ouverture. Pas de fenêtre. L'elfe doit prendre sur lui pour contenir sa claustrophobie galopante. Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre pour regarder ceux qui sont entrés. Ils sont deux. Deux hommes, un qui lui est inconnu, aussi grand que large, massif, barbu, l'air patibulaire. L'autre, Legolas le reconnaît. C'est le jeune qui lui a apporté du pain, lors de la pause. Il a toujours l'air aussi craintif. Impossible de le considérer comme dangereux. Pour un peu, il tenterait presque sa chance. Avec l'effet de surprise, il parviendrait certainement à vaincre le tas de muscles. Il renonce pourtant. Il se sent trop fatigué et trop endolori. Il ne parviendrait pas à aller bien loin. Ça le fait grincer des dents de l'admettre, mais il doit attendre une autre occasion. Et essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le lieu où il se trouve et les habitudes de ses geôliers. Et reprendre des forces, dans la mesure du possible.

"Alors l'elfe, tu as fini par te réveiller ? t'auras mis le temps !

Le westron de l'homme est ronflant et rugueux, à peine compréhensible. L'elfe s'abstient de répondre.

L'autre continue sans s'attarder sur le silence du prisonnier :

- Si tu promets d'être sage, on te détache et on te donne du pain. Compris ?

Legolas le dévisage, un peu surpris qu'on lui parle comme à un enfant. L'homme insiste et redemande en criant, comme si crier allait le rendre plus compréhensible :

- Compris ?

Legolas sursaute encore, et bredouille :

- Oui, j'ai compris. »

L'homme sort un couteau et l'elfe doit se faire violence pour ne pas se débattre quand il lui saisit les bras. Mais il coupe simplement les cordes qui le retiennent, et Legolas est soulagé de pouvoir dénouer ses épaules et se frotter les marques que les cordes ont laissées dans sa chair.

L'elfe ne quitte pas l'homme des yeux. Le géant barbu n'a pas l'air commode, mais ne montre (pour l'instant) aucune intention de le blesser. Il aboie un ordre au plus jeune qui se précipite vers Legolas, une assiette de pain et de fromage à la main. Il la dépose en tremblant devant le prisonnier, se détourne et revient avec une carafe d'eau. Pas de verre, mais Legolas s'en moque. Il boira à même la carafe. Il tend lentement une main vers le pain, s'en coupe un large bout, attrape le fromage, et mord dedans. C'est du pain complet, condensé, et bourratif. Legolas se sent assez mal à l'aise de devoir manger devant deux spectateurs, mais il a vraiment faim, et ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Il ne laisse donc rien, et c'est repu qu'il repose l'assiette sur le sol. Il a soif, mais ne peut se décider à boire devant les hommes. Il sait qu'il va se rendre ridicule, se renverser plein d'eau sur la tunique. Avec un tel récipient, c'est obligatoire. Il veut bien oublier sa fierté dans une certaine mesure, mais là, c'est trop.

Heureusement, le jeune récupère l'assiette et détale hors de la cellule comme si un diable l'habitait.

Le géant met les choses au point :

"Je te laisse détaché. Tu fais du grabuge, t'essayes de t'enfuir, je te rattache, et bien comme il faut. Compris ?"

Legolas acquiesce, soulagé de ne pas se retrouver dans une position impossible. L'homme part enfin, fait tourner une clé dans la serrure rouillée, et le bruit de ses pas décroit.

Quand il n'entend plus rien, l'elfe s'empare de la carafe et boit goulûment, non sans s'en fiche partout, comme il l'avait prévu. Il soupire de soulagement quand il a enfin étanché sa soif. Il se sent nettement plus alerte. Si ses agresseurs le nourrissent, c'est plutôt bon signe, pense-t-il.

Il décide de se lever et de faire le tour de la grotte. Une étrange lumière jaune se déverse au travers de la grille qui le retient prisonnier. Celle-ci baisse, et l'elfe ne va pas tarder à se retrouver dans le noir. Il angoisse un peu à cette pensée : lieu clos inconnu, pénombre... Il frissonne, et ce n'est pas du à la température, qui doit avoisiner les 25°. Il prend le temps de faire le tour des murs. A vu d'œil, la grotte doit mesure une dizaine de m². La roche est friable, mais solide. Un genre de quartz.

Déjà il ne fait plus assez clair pour pouvoir mieux observer, même avec une vision elfique. Legolas s'assoit donc dans un coin, ramène ses genoux sous son menton, et tache de ne pas penser à ce qui peut bien l'attendre. Il finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil léger et agité.

C'est le bruit de la clef qui tourne dans le serrure qui le réveille. L'elfe est aussitôt alerte. Il se lève, dans l'expectative. Deux hommes qu'il ne connaît pas entrent. Il distingue l'ombre d'un troisième sur le mur derrière la grille, mais impossible de savoir s'ils ne sont pas plus nombreux plus loin. L'un d'entre eux s'approche de lui avec des chaînes. Cela dégoûte le prince. Il refuse d'être traité en esclave ! L'homme lui dit quelque chose, sans doute en langue du Harad, que Legolas ne comprend naturellement pas. L'homme répète, puis s'énerve devant les regard plein d'incompréhension du prisonnier. Il lui prend les mains, et les réflexes de l'elfe deviennent incontrôlables : il réplique.

Il attrape son agresseur par le col, lui assène un coup de poing et l'envoie contre le mur. L'autre tombe, sonné. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, et des renforts arrivent : l'elfe est submergé. Il se défend tant qu'il peut, mais rapidement un homme lui saisit les cheveux et lui cogne la tête contre la paroi de roche. Étourdi, Legolas chancelle et les hommes en profitent pour le ligoter. Ils passent ses mains dans des anneaux de fer, qu'ils verrouillent. D'autres anneaux viennent se loger sur ses chevilles, et deux hommes relèvent l'elfe ainsi entravé. Il peut à peine marcher tant les chaînes sont étroites, et doit se dandiner à petits pas pour avancer.

Le chemin lui semble long, et il en profite pour assimiler un maximum de détails, qui lui permettrons peut-être de s'enfuir, plus tard. Il lui semble qu'ils descendent, au bout d'un moment. Il y a de moins en moins de lumière et des torches placées sur les murs deviennent vite le seul foyer de clarté.

Enfin, le petit groupe s'arrête devant une porte. Un des hommes sort un trousseau de clefs, en choisit une et ouvre. Legolas est poussé à l'intérieur. Devant lui, un fauteuil en position presque allongée. Un détail lui glace le sang : des courroies sont vissées aux emplacements des bras et des jambes. Et un plateau garni de piques et de couteaux est placé sur une table attenante.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Rowol se dirige vers la trésorerie. Il tend au comptable le petit papier, signé de la main du Roi, qui lui autorise un retrait de 2000 pièces d'or. L'homme au guichet prend le papier, le lit, hausse les sourcils et dévisage ouvertement le chasseur de primes.

Celui-ci n'est guère intimidé. Il se sait pouilleux, décoiffé et vêtu de loques. Et le comptable ne cache pas son dégoût. Cela n'importe guère à l'homme, qui prend l'argent et s'en va. Cela fait bien longtemps que Rowol n'a plus pris la route du Harad. Et jamais il ne l'a pris monté sur un cheval emprunté aux écuries royales. Il a volé beaucoup de chevaux dans sa vie, mais il n'a jamais été assez fou pour se risquer à ça. Et aujourd'hui, on le lui a donné, volontairement. La situation est savoureuse. Il n'a toutefois pas le cœur à l'apprécier.

Sa vie entière est entre les mains d'un elfe dont il ne sait rien, sinon qu'il est prince et que c'est le meilleur ami du roi. On lui a seulement dit qu'il est très blond, et qu'il le reconnaîtra quand il le verra. Voilà qui lui fait une belle jambe ! Il soupire et éperonne sa monture.

Loin de Rowol, sans se douter que l'aide est en chemin, Legolas se réveille. Un bref instant, il ne ressent rien. Il n'est même pas sûr d'exister. Il est en suspend, ni vivant, ni mort. Mais ce moment de répit ne dure qu'une seconde. Le corps de l'elfe lui rappelle brusquement qu'il est bel et bien vivant. Avec un gémissement lugubre qu'il ne peut pas retenir, il se tourne, en se repliant sur lui-même. il essaye de saisir ses genoux, de se rouler en boule, mais n'y parvient pas. Son poignet gauche ne répond pas. Il n'est plus qu'une masse diffuse de douleur. Il ouvre les yeux. Heureusement que la cellule ne dispose pas de fenêtre, et est en conséquence plongée dans l'ombre. Legolas observe son poignet. Il est rouge et enflé. Il est entouré de plaies rondes et profondes. Avec effort, il parvient à faire bouger ses doigts. A peine. L'articulation est démise, ou brisée. Il n'a pas tellement envie de le savoir. La seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est qu'il est un archer. Si sa main n'est pas guérie rapidement, il risque de perdre ses fonctions... Et alors, il ne sera plus rien. Qui voudrait prendre soin d'un elfe estropié ? Il essaye de mettre ces considérations de côté et réfléchit à ses autres blessures. Il a mal au ventre, et se sent nauséeux, mais c'est sans doute le contre-coup de ce qu'il a vécu dans cette salle. Il a très mal à l'un de ses genoux mais il peut le bouger. Il est perclus de courbatures, il a mal partout, mais dans l'ensemble, rien n'est si grave. Seul son poignet l'inquiète vraiment, mais il peut vivre avec cette blessure.

Il se soulève sur les avants-bras et se traîne contre un mur. Il s'assoit, non sans se cogner le coude, ce qui envoie jusqu'à sa poitrine des ondes de douleurs intenables. Il serre les dents, ferme et les yeux, et tente de maîtriser sa respiration. Il se concentre sur son souffle, et la douleur s'estompe au bout de quelques minutes. Et là, écroulé contre le mur, le souffle court, l'honneur et lambeaux, il laisse échapper une larme. Il serre son poing valide très fort, dans une supplication pour oublier les horreurs qu'il a vécu... quand ça ? La veille ? Il y a quelques heures ? Combien de temps est-il resté inconscient ? Oh, quelle importance ? De toute façon, seul dans cette pièce de pierre, il n'a plus qu'à attendre la mort.

Il sursaute quand sa porte s'ouvre bruyamment. Malgré lui, il se recroqueville. Pourvu que ces hommes ne l'emmènent pas à nouveau... Il se maudit pour sa lâcheté et se force à regarder les deux hommes qui se tiennent dans l'embrasure. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'ils ont autant peur de lui que lui d'eux.

"Lève toi !

Legolas tourne la tête vers celui qui vient de lui lancer cet ordre. L'homme a une dague à la main et il a l'air nerveux. L'elfe juge plus prudent de lui obéir sans discuter. Avec difficulté, il se redresse, prend appui contre le mur et se hisse sur ses pieds. Il a le tournis, mais il est debout.

- Viens avec nous, le Maître veut te voir !

Le Maître ? Celui qui gère les lieux ? Peut-être l'occasion de savoir pourquoi il est ici...

Legolas s'avance en boitillant. Son genou est faible et menace de céder sous son poids, mais il tient, pour l'instant.

- Allez, on y va.

Legolas ne pose pas de questions. Il ne pense pas qu'on lui réponde, et n'a pas vraiment envie de connaître les réponses. De toute façon, avec un surnom pareil, il sait qu'il va avoir à faire avec celui qui a commandité son enlèvement. L'homme s'impatiente de la lenteur du prisonnier et le saisit par le bras pour accélérer le mouvement. L'elfe ne peut retenir un cri de douleur, et un sursaut. Un réflexe qui le fait se dégager violemment de l'emprise de l'humain. Haletant, Legolas s'adosse contre le mur et dévisage son adversaire sans le voir. Il concentre ses efforts pour rester conscients. Jamais un poignet brisé ne lui a fait aussi mal ! Il sait ce que c'est, cela lui est est déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois. Il essaye d'appliquer ce qu'il a appris : 6 respirations par minute pour se calmer. Il ralentit son souffle. La douleur s'estompe et passe en arrière plan. Un minute s'écoule, puis deux, avant que l'elfe ne commence à s'inquiéter du manque de réaction du gardien. Il cligne des yeux et ajuste sa vision. La porte s'est refermée, il est à nouveau seul dans sa cellule.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Ça l'étonnerait qu'ils aient juste laissé tomber. D'ailleurs, la clé dans la serrure se fait à nouveau entendre. Trois hommes se présentent cette fois dans l'embrasure. Legolas en rirait presque ! Armé et en toute possession de ses moyens, il aurait pu les tuer avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Mais il n'est pas armé, il est blessé, et la drogue se fait encore sentir. Son esprit est un peu embrumé. Il n'a aucune chance, il est inutile de résister. Sans compter qu'il est curieux de rencontrer le Maître. Peut-être en apprendra-t-il plus sur ce qu'on attend de lui. Dans une tentative d'apaisement, il lève les mains face à lui. Mais son mouvement est mal interprété : les hommes se jettent sur lui. L'elfe reçoit un coup sur le visage qui l'envoie à terre. Des mains le saisissent, et lui tordent les bras pour l'attacher, sans égard pour son poignet blessé. La douleur revient, si forte que l'elfe perd connaissance un bref instant. Quelques secondes seulement. Il réussit à rouvrir les yeux alors que les hommes le traînent dans le couloir. Ses mains sont liées dans le dos, et il souffre le martyre. Il ne peut même pas remuer les doigts. Il voudrait se redresser, mais ses gardiens vont trop vite, toute tentative ne ferait que le faire trébucher. Et il pourrait être battu à nouveau. Mieux vaut les laisser faire. Il se déteste de penser ça. Il est un Prince de la Forêt Noire ! Il devrait se battre, s'enfuit, revenir avec une armée et leur faire payer cet affront !

Il redresse la tête, dans l'idée de protester contre ce traitement. Mais à cet instant, les hommes le laissent chuter sur le sol. L'elfe reste sonné une seconde avant de rouvrir les yeux. Le froid de la pierre sur sa joue est agréable. Il reste là, à savourer cette sensation. Puis ses sens reprennent le dessus, et il constate alors que la pierre inégale de la grotte ou est taillée sa cellule est désormais plus travaillé. Des carreaux ont été posés. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il peut apercevoir un tapis. Il ramène sous lui ses genoux, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se redresser. Lentement, et douloureusement, il y parvient. Il se sent mal, et espère qu'il parviendra a contenir sa nausée. Il lève les yeux pour observer le reste de la pièce. Il a un mouvement de recul quand il constate qu'un vieil homme, assis sur un énorme siège, en face de lui, le regarde en souriant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

***  
>AVERTISSEMENT : violence et contenu explicite<p>

« Et bien, ils t'ont abîmé !

Legolas sursaute. La voix du Maître est étrange. Elle résonne dans sa tête, s'y infiltre et s'y love.

- Je leur avait dit pourtant, que je voulais qu'ils te préservent. Tu es si joli !

Quoi ? Legolas s'attendait à bien des choses, mais pas à ce discours doucereux et compatissant. Pas à ce ton mièvre, que certains humains prennent parfois pour s'adresser à leurs enfants. Ou à leur animal de compagnie. Et ces paroles ? Le « préserver » ? Parce qu'il est « joli » ?

Bien sûr, on lui a déjà dit qu'il est beau. Il le sait. Mais joli ? Il se demande si ce mot n'a pas été utilisé simplement par défaut de vocabulaire. Le Maître parle en westron, et peut-être ne maîtrise-t-il pas bien la langue. Pourtant, il n'a eu aucune hésitation.

- Ainsi je reçois en mes murs Legolas, de la Forêt Noire. C'est un honneur, jeune Prince.  
>« Jeune » ? Il a sans doute l'air jeune. Un humain lui donnerait environ 20 ans. Pourtant, il est âgé de plusieurs siècles. Plus vieux qu'aucun homme. Et les humains le savent. Passé l'enfance, aucun d'entre eux ne se risque plus à le dire jeune.<p>

Et puis, ce tutoiement… Accolé à son titre ! Si cet homme le sait Prince, il devrait également savoir qu'on ne s'adresse pas ainsi à un membre de famille royale ! Il n'a jamais aimé toutes ces prérogatives, mais après un tel accueil, il aurait bien voulu un peu de respect.

- Ne vas-tu point te lever ? As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Cette sollicitude mielleuse fait grimacer l'elfe. Il rejette la douleur loin de lui, pour se ramasser sur ses genoux. Il souffle, serre les dents, et prend son élan pour mettre un pied devant lui. Il réussit, et prend quelques secondes pour se préparer au plus difficile : trouver la force de se relever d'un bond. Ses mains sont toujours liées dans son dos. Il reste dans cette position, quasi certain qu'il ne réussira pas à se lever de suite s'il essaye. Et il voudrait bien éviter de se ridiculiser.

Un applaudissement le fait lever les yeux. Le Maître bat des mains comme un enfant.

- Voilà qui est tout à fait délicieux ! Délicieux !

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de l'elfe, et il devine son incompréhension.

- Mon petit elfe ! Te voir ainsi agenouillé devant moi, sans même que j'aie à le demander, quelle émotion tu me procures !

Legolas prend conscience de sa position. Un genou à terre, le dos voûte, la tête baissée. Jamais il ne s'est ainsi prosterné, pas même devant son père, ni devant Elrond. Et il se retrouve ainsi, aujourd'hui, devant l'homme qui l'a fait enlever, l'homme que se dit « le Maître ». Celui qui se moque de lui, et l'humilie.

Legolas ne peut en supporter plus. Il se relève d'un coup, pose ses deux pieds à terre, et est enfin debout. Il fait deux pas de côté, chancelant sous l'effort. Le vertige l'assaille, et il ferme les yeux pour le contenir. Il ne peut pas retomber. Il doit tenir. Le silence se fait. Il rouvre lentement les yeux. Le Maître le regarde, l'air ravi.

- Ce que tu es fort ! Je t'ai bien choisi. Tu dois avouer que les elfes forts sont plutôt rares par les temps qui courent…

Legolas ne répond pas. La voix du Maître lui râpe les oreilles. Elle est douce, sirupeuse, mais possède également une nuance acide, métallique, quelque chose de dérangeant que l'elfe ne peut pas nommer.

- C'est la mer qui affaiblit ta race. Dis-moi, petit prince, as-tu entendu l'appel des Valar ?

A ces mots, une vague engloutit l'esprit de l'elfe.

« Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant ! » supplie-t-il intérieurement. Mais la mer est là, déchaînée. Legolas ferme les yeux, essaye de se maîtriser. Il serre si fort les paupières qu'une larme coule sur sa joue, jusqu'aux commissures de ses lèvres. Le goût salé qui s'immisce ainsi, malgré lui, n'aide en rien, et l'elfe se sent faiblir. Il se sent tout à fait léger, et glisse lentement. Il se voit tomber, lentement, au ralenti. La pièce se renverse comme il chute sur le côté. Ses cheveux glissent sur son visage alors que sa tête cogne sur le sol. Il ne ressent rien, pourtant. Juste un état bienheureux. Il est fatigué. La mer l'appelle et jamais il n'a été si près de se laisser conquérir. Que lui reste-t-il ici ? Des humains qui ne veulent pas de lui, sinon pour lui faire du mal. La douleur, et la peine. A cet instant, il pourrait fermer les yeux pour toujours.

Mais une soudaine douleur, fulgurante, le fait revenir à lui. L'appel de la mer s'éteint, pour laisser place à un autre son : un gémissement lugubre, une supplication sans mots. Elle cesse brusquement quand Legolas prend conscience que c'est lui qui émet ce son. Il rouvre les paupières. La Maître se tient à côté de lui, le regardant l'air pensif. Sa main sert le poignet blessé de l'elfe, ce qui l'a fait revenir à lui.

-Je vois que oui. Quel dommage, toute la race est donc atteinte ! Cela affaibli ton sang. Mais je devrais faire avec, je n'ai guère le choix.

Legolas penche la tête, pour cacher son visage, mais le Maître lui prend le menton. La panique envahit l'elfe à ce contact. Il ne peut se contenir, il se débat, recule et parvient à un mur, où il s'adosse, faisant fi de ses blessures. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, et ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Comme ceux d'un animal pris au piège. Le Maître n'a pas résisté, et a lâché son emprise. De surprise, ou volontairement, Legolas s'en fiche. Il sent encore la brûlure de ses doigts, sous son menton et sur ses joues, là où l'homme l'a touché. Quelque chose de sombre habite le Maître. Ce n'est pas un homme, un humain. Plus depuis longtemps. Quoique ce soit désormais, cela venait de l'ombre. Legoas a grandit à l'ombre de Dol Gudur. Il sait donc bien reconnaître ce qui vient des ténèbres.

Quand il se battait pour préserver les frontières de sa forêt, de son royaume, il a une fois été mordu par une araignée. Ce fut insoutenable. Une véritable agonie. Il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Il s'est réveillé dans sa chambre, son père à son chevet, pâle et défait. Il avait alors appris qu'il était resté inconscient une semaine, à hurler et à se débattre, en proie à une fièvre terrible. Les guérisseurs n'avaient pas pu assurer à Thranduil que son fils allait vivre. Si Legolas n'avait gardé aucune séquelle ni souvenir de cette épisode, en dehors de la morsure elle-même, depuis, le prince surprenait régulièrement les regards pensifs et inquiets que le roi portait sur lui. Et parfois, ces regards lui faisaient mal. Il portait sa main à la hanche, là où l'araignée l'avait mordu, ce qui faisait froncer les sourcils à Thranduil. Le roi n'avait toutefois jamais fait de commentaire.

Le toucher du Maître avait réveillé les souvenirs de la brûlure du venin d'araignée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, même de la plus tordue qui soit, le Maître est lié à Dol Gudur, et au mal qui y régne. Plus question de laisser son attention se perdre désormais. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le Maître. Il songe qu'il doit avoir l'air terrifié. Il déglutit et essaye de reprendre une contenance. Il ne peut se retenir de tourner la tête contre le mur, dans une piètre tentative de s'éloigner encore plus quand il voit le Maître approcher. Il ne pourrait pas supporter sa peau sur la sienne encore une fois. Il sent la panique le gagner alors que le Maître s'approche inexorablement. Ignorant la torture de son poignet et la raideur de son genou, il se colle plus encore au mur. Il n'est plus le Prince guerrier, l'un des Neuf Marcheurs. Il n'est plus qu'une créature terrifiée, roulée en boule dans un lieu qui lui est inconnu.

Le Maître s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son prisonnier.

- N'aie pas peur. Si tu coopères, ça rendra les choses plus faciles pour toi.

Legolas secoue la tête convulsivement. Il ne veut pas savoir. Mais le Maître ne tient pas compte de ses sentiments. Il poursuit :

- Vois-ton mon petit, je suis très vieux. Peut-être même plus vieux que toi ! Mais pour rester en vie, je dois faire des sacrifices. Par exemple, je ne dois pas sortir à la lumière du jour. Je ne peux que rester à l'intérieur. Au fond, je m'en fiche, autour de moi, il n'y a qu'un désert de caillasse. Mais les autres doivent également se sacrifier pour moi. La plupart n'y mettent pas de bonne volonté. Mais toi, tu es intelligent, tu devrais comprendre que parfois, la vie de créatures inutiles ne vaut rien par rapport à une puissance qui les dépasse. Tu le sais bien, puisque tu as risqué ta vie dans la guerre de l'Anneau. Tu le savais avant ça, puisque tu as failli mourir au service de ton père. Tout ça pour dire qu'il vaudrait mieux te soumettre. Tu n'auras de toute façon pas la force de résister.

Vois-tu, pour vivre éternellement, il me faut deux choses : un peu de magie, mais pour ça, je me débrouille, et surtout la vie des immortels, qui le sont par la grâce des Valar. Les elfes sont les plus faciles à capturer. Je trouve toujours un moment où vous êtes plus faibles. Je t'ai eu toi parce que tu t'es fâché avec ton ami. Ta race est trop attentive à sa tristesse.

Legolas trouve la force de le couper :

- Je ne vous donnerai pas ma vie !

- Oh mon petit ! Je ne te demande pas de me faire don ta vie ! Simplement de m'offrir ton sang. »

Legolas a un haut le cœur. Cette créature se nourrit du sang des elfes. Voilà pourquoi son toucher lui a paru si insupportable ! En elle résonnent tous les cris de ceux qu'elles a phagocytés, qui ne peuvent trouver la paix. Elle corrompt la chanson d'Illuvatar en un hurlement de terreur discordant. C'est pourquoi sa voix est si douloureuse.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

***  
>AVERTISSEMENT : descriptions de blessures explicites<p>

Rowol contemple l'horizon. Les arbres se sont raréfiés, et la terre a fait place à du sable et des rochers jaunâtres. La frontière vers le Harad a été franchie il y a plusieurs lieues. Déjà, l'atmosphère est plus lourde, l'air est plus compact. En Harad, les journées sont si chaudes qu'il est impossible de voyager la journée. Il faut attendre la nuit. Et comme la chaleur du soleil ne suffit pas à faire ce cette contrée un enfer, les nuits sont très froides. Cet écart de températures tue les voyageurs imprudents, ignorants, ou simplement mal préparés. Rowol est déjà venu ici, il sait ce qui l'attend et ne s'y laissera pas prendre. Ce qui l'inquiète, c'est surtout de ramener l'elfe à bon port. Il ne se fait pas trop d'illusions sur l'état dans lequel il va récupérer le prisonnier. Vu comme les Haradrims aiment les elfes, ce dernier ne sera sans doute pas frais et dispo pour le retour. Mais bon, il ne connaît rien aux elfes. On les dit bien plus résistants que les hommes après tout. Dans un soupir il reprend son voyage.

A Minas Tirith, l'ambiance déjà tendue s'est détériorée. Aragorn sait bien qu'il ne doit pas accuser les Haradrim sans preuve. D'autant que même s'il est persuadé que les gens du Harad sont responsables de cet enlèvement, rien ne dit que ce sont ceux qui sont assis là qui l'ont fomenté. Ces raisonnements ne l'empêchent pas de ronger son frein. Rowol est parti depuis 5 jours seulement. Il est bien trop tôt pour avoir des nouvelles. Même un simple message mettrait plus de temps.

En attendant, le roi tourne en rond dans ses appartements. Il préside encore les assemblées, prend part aux négociations, mais a demandé à Faramir d'être attentif pour deux. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il signe une bêtise qui mette en danger son royaume, même si ces préoccupations lui semblent bien lointaines. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers Legolas. Chaque jour, un souvenir de ces deux dernières années lui revient à l'esprit. Et ce ne sont jamais des bons. Lui ignorant Legolas qui le salue , lui hurlant sur l'elfe pour essayer de lui faire admettre ses erreurs, lui lui reprochant d'être trop proche d'Arwen, lui le secouant alors qu'il était blessé…

Il secoue la tête et chasse tout cela loin de lui. Il doit se concentrer. Il est aujourd'hui question de la libre circulation des Haradrims sur les terres du Gondor. C'est important. Il se souvient quand la guerre entre les elfes et les orcs faisait rage dans la forêt de Rivendell, chez son père.

_Les orcs n'avaient cure des limites de la Dernière Maison Simple, malgré les multiples avertissements que leur avait envoyés Elrond. Avertissements pacifiques au début, dans le fol espoir de les raisonner, puis avertissements plus musclés. Lui, encore Estel à l'époque, et Legolas, s'étaient chargés d'un de ces « avertissement », plus une expédition punitive en réalité. Ils avaient décimé la dizaine d'orcs qu'ils avaient trouvée.Facilement. La routine. Alors qu'ils faisaient le tour des cadavres pour les empiler et les brûler, un orc avait, dans un ultime sursaut de vie, avait saisit son arbalète, encore chargée, et avait visé Estel. Legolas ne l'avait vu qu'au moment où l'orc libérait le carreau. Il s'était précipité sur son ami, l'avait poussé et avait été atteint à sa place. Le carreau s'était planté dans le poumon droit de l'elfe, en cassant deux côtes au passage. La force du choc avait emporté Legolas contre l'arbre situé un mètre derrière lui. Sa tête avait cogné le tronc. Estel s'était précipité pour le soutenir, avant qu'il ne s'effondre. S'il était arrivé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tard, l'elfe aurait chuté au sol, mais le carreau planté contre l'arbre serait resté fixe, et la blessure serait devenue tout à fait mortelle._

_Estel avait réussi à caler l'elfe, inconscient, contre son épaule, avait cassé le carreau pour en libérer l'empennage, et avait fait glisser Legolas contre lui. Cela n'avait provoqué aucune réaction. L'elfe saignait abondement, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour compenser la perte de sang et sa respiration était superficielle. Ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée de mauvais augure, son teint était cireux et de grandes cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Estel n'avait pas le choix : il fallait arrêter l'hémorragie pour que son ami vive. Il l'avait donc opéré succinctement sur place. Il avait recousu la plaie, avait massé la poitrine de son ami pour l'aider à tousser le sang qui menaçait de le noyer et l'avait veillé. L'hémorragie s'était tarie le lendemain. Les vêtements, de l'elfe comme de l'homme, étaient maculés de sang, et les deux amis sentaient la mort. Estel avait porté Legolas jusqu'à Fondcombe, où Elrond l'avait pris en charge. Une infection s'était déclarée, et à la dangerosité de la blessure s'était ajoutée la fièvre. Legolas délirait parfois. Aragorn se souvint quand l'elfe avait ouvert des yeux vitreux, et l'avait regardé sans le voir. Et il avait commencé à chanter, une chanson elfique que les amis chantaient l'un pour l'autre quand leur vie était menacée. Une chanson qui devait assurer à l'autre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il le referait si le cas se présentait à nouveau. Qu'il donnait bien volontiers sa vie pour la sienne. La chanson avait glacé Estel. Là se trouvait donc l'ampleur de la confiance que Legolas plaçait en lui. Puis, il était retombé inconscient et la fièvre était finalement tombée. Legolas s'était remis, et Aragorn avait eu la plus grande peur se vie.L'elfe lui avait sauvé la vie, ce jour, car si Estel avait été atteint, jamais sa nature humaine ne lui aurait permis de survivre. _

Aragorn a un sursaut si violent que sa chaise se renverse. Les conseillers font silence. Ils regardent le roi, ne sachant pas ce qui a pu déclencher un telle réaction.

« Un problème Mon Seigneur ? Demande le haradrim qui parlait alors.

Aragorn prend une grande respiration.

- Non aucun, une simple crampe. Poursuivez je vous prie, et pardonnez-moi. »

Le haradrim hausse un sourcil perplexe et reprend lentement son monologue. Aragorn tente de bloquer d'autres souvenirs qui l'assaillent : Legolas lui apprenant à tirer à l'arc, Legolas chantant une chanson apaisante un jour qu'il avait un rhume, Legolas le poussant dans le neige avant de le regarder d'un air innocent, Legolas…

« Non ! » se morigène-t-il en lui-même.

C'était la première fois que Legolas se trouvait en difficulté et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à son secours. Au fond de lui, il savait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, Legolas aurait tout lâché pour venir. Mais les elfes ne menaient pas de pareilles négociations : ils résolvaient les choses simplement, au fur et à mesure que les problèmes se présentaient, et prenaient rapidement leurs décisions. Aragorn aurait bien voulu leur emprunter cette façon de faire. A sa place, un elfe aurait haussé les épaules et déclaré « Passez. Nous passerons également. Que chacun aille où il le souhaite en paix. »

Il avait envie de crier aux Haradrims de dégager, de rester chez eux et de lui foutre la paix. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de ce traité de paix pour assurer la pérennité du royaume du Gondor.

Le soir venu, las et désespéré, il s'assit dans la chambre de son ami. Elle restait empreinte de sa présence. Et là, sa carapace cède enfin. La tête dans ses mains, il pleure doucement.

–_-_

Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir quelle chanson m'a inspirée ce passage, il s'agit de « Gorecki », du groupe Lamb. J'aurais bien aimé caler le fameux « If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear », mais en français, ça ne rend rien, et quant à le traduire en sindar, pfuiiit !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

AVERTISSEMENT : encore beaucoup de sang

Legolas se réveille en sursaut, ce qui lui tire un gémissement douloureux, qu'il contient du mieux qu'il peut, en tournant la tête contre le sol. Il reste ainsi plusieurs minutes, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Il se sent terriblement faible. Vidé. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas bouger. Il est subitement pris d'une quinte de toux, qui l'oblige à se tourner. Il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus ligoté. Ses geôliers savaient donc que, quoi qu'ils lui aient fait, cela le rendrait bien trop fatigué pour seulement se lever. Quand enfin la toux cesse, il est au bord du malaise. Sa respiration est sifflante, il manque d'air.

Il est là, couché dans la poussière. Il n'a même pas la force d'avoir honte. Il consacre toute son attention à sa respiration, légère, et à tenter d'apaiser les battements de son cœur, bien trop rapides. Le creux dans la roche qui lui sert de cellule n'est pas éclairé, sinon par les reflets qui viennent du couloir, et pourtant, il a mal aux yeux. Il essaye de les garder fermés pour se protéger de la lumière, mais ils sont trop secs, et il ne peut empêcher le simple réflexe de battre les paupières.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou de quelques heures, il ne sait pas, il se décide à réfléchir à sa situation. Ne pas se souvenir de comment il est arrivé là le chagrine. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Les elfes ont une conscience aiguë du temps qui passe. Pourtant, il est incapable de juger. Il a été drogué une bonne partie du voyage. Aussi ses estimations sont-elles de base faussées. Il soupire. Cela ne sert à rien. Mieux vaut se consacrer à son bien-être. Il doit aller mieux s'il veut s'échapper. Il ne peut attendre d'aide de personne. Mais il refuse de mourir ici, sous la roche qui l'oppresse. Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est sortir, trouver un arbre, se coucher tout contre son tronc, idéalement dans ses branches si certaines sont assez basses pour lui permettre de grimper facilement. Puis il pourra abandonner. Le temps dissoudra ses restes et au final, ce ne sera pas si différent d'une inhumation Sylvane, où le corps du mort est enterré sous son arbre préféré, et où les proches chantent. Legolas aura la chanson de la mer.

Il se trouve curieusement lucide face à ses pensées morbides. Mourir ne l'effraie pas. Ce sera une bienheureuse délivrance, en vérité. Rompre son serment le chagrine. Il a promis à Estel qu'il resterait avec lui. Mais Estel n'est plus. Le jeune ranger, son ami, son frère, s'est changé en Aragorn, l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Puis en Elessar. Eu au fur et à mesure de ses changements de nom, l'homme avait oublié ses racines, ses amis. Non, décidément, Estel n'était plus. Aussi Legolas ne briserait-il pas tout à fait son serment.

Cette pensée le rassérène. Il réussit même à s'asseoir, tant ils se sent mieux. L'effort est intense et le laisse vidé. Quand enfin il retrouve la force de bouger, il constate que son poignet est toujours aussi douloureux. Précautionneusement, il ramène son bras contre sa poitrine. La douleur fuse jusque dans son épaule, et son coude refuse d'obéir. Il doit utiliser sa main droite pour bouger son bras gauche. Il pense à son arc. Il lui sera certainement impossible de l'utiliser avant longtemps. Puis il sourit en pensant que son « longtemps » se situe de toute façon à très court terme.

Un petit bout de son esprit se met à hurler : « Dans pas longtemps ?! Tu es Legolas Thranduilion, Prince de la Forêt Noire, tu dois te montrer plus combatif que ça ! ». Et tout en Legolas approuve avec vigueur. L'elfe s'étonne lui-même de se sentir si distancé, si peu concerné par son propre sort. Quelle drogue lui ont-ils donc fait ingérer ? S'il n'y avait la douleur, il se sentirait comme dans du coton, loin, très loin de ce monde.

En un sens, cette sensation lui rappelle l'appel de la mer. Sinon qu'il a cruellement conscience de l'appel, si bien qu'il peut lutter. Là, il sait que c'est à lui que tout cela arrive, et pourtant, il ne parvient à relier les événements et son corps. Il s'obstine à penser que non, ce n'est pas lui qui est assis ici, sur la pierre jaune et chaude. Quand il pense à lui-même, il se voit dans un arbre, dans la sombre forêt de Vert-Bois, ou peut-être à Rivendell. Il est sur une branche, adossé au tronc, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre repliée contre sa poitrine. Il écoute le doux murmure du vent en souriant.

Il prend conscience qu'il est effectivement en train de sourire, le regard dans le vide, en serrant son bras contre sa poitrine. Avec difficulté, il revient à cette réalité. Il baisse les yeux sur son poignet blessé. Le mouvement lui donne un vertige, et il lui faut une longue minute pour le maîtriser. Quand il se sent mieux, il peut enfin voir ce qu'on lui a fait. Sa main est pleine de sang séché, ou presque coagulé. En tremblant, il s'empare de sa ration d'eau, et la renverse lentement sur sa main blessée. Puis, en serrant les dents pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la douleur, il frotte le sang et la crasse. La nausée lui vient quand il peut enfin voir ce qu'ils ont fait de lui. Sa main n'est plus qu'une plaie. Tout d'abord, elle a doublé de volume, et il est tout à fait incapable de bouger les doigts. Il se concentre, il insiste, mais non. Il n'obtient aucune réponse de ses nerfs, sinon de la douleur. La cause est sans doute les grosses plaies rondes et régulièrement alignées qui débutent sur le dos de sa main et remontent le long de son coude. Legolas surmonte sa répulsion pour les détailler. Il n'a jamais vu de blessures aussi précises. Toutes ont la même forme et toutes sont placées à égales distance les unes des autres. Quel genre d'arme fait ça ? Son esprit repousse la question réelle : quel instrument de torture fait ça ? Aucune des perspectives qui lui vient à l'esprit ne correspond. Non pas qu'il ait une si grande expérience de la torture.

Il passe la journée à sommeiller, jamais tout à fait endormi, jamais pleinement conscient non plus. Il se sent parfois partir à la dérive mais se reprend. Au fil du temps qui passe (Des heures ? Des jours ? Quelques minutes ? Il n'en n'a absolument aucune idée), la drogue s'estompe, et ses sens et ses pensées deviennent plus cohérents. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sursauter quand un gardien apparaît à la grille. Un ouvre surgit avec un trousseau de clé, et ouvre la porte dans un bruit de ferraille insupportable. L'autre s'approche et à mi-chemin entre la grille et l'elfe, se baisse pour déposer un plateau. Puis il recule précipitamment. S'il avait été moins fatigué, l'elfe se serait amusé de cette peur. Pour l'instant, il sait qu'il va devoir se faire violence pour manger. Il doit manger, pour garder ses forces. En espérant qu'il en ait assez, de force, pour parvenir jusqu'au plateau. Il est à cinq mètres, tout au plus, mais jamais une si petite distance ne lui a parue si insurmontable. Il réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'y arriver. Se mettre debout est impensable. Quand bien même il y arriverait, ses genoux ne le supporteraient pas son poids. Il songe à se mettre à quatre pattes. Mais il ne pourra pas poser son poignet meurtri par terre, aussi sa progression serait difficile. Il n'a guère de choix, en fait. Il va devoir ramper. En espérant qu'aucun gardien ne surgisse pour le voir ainsi humilié. Et la voilà, à se traîner sur le sol poussiéreux. Il lui faut bien 10 minutes avant de s'écrouler devant le repas. Il reste un long moment allongé, épuisé. Il se souvient des enseignements de base des guerriers : prendre des inspirations profondes et souffler lentement. Maîtriser son cœur à 40 battements par minutes. Ne pas fermer les yeux, mais fixer un point à l'horizon. Ne pas interrompre son mouvement, sans quoi il sera cents fois trop difficile de reprendre. Il laisse son entraînement reprendre le dessus. Faisant fi de sa fatigue, il se redresse, tend le bras, et attrape le morceau de pain. Dans un geste lent, mais ininterrompu, il le porte à sa bouche, croque et mâche.

Il est surpris. Il s'attendait à du vieux pain, dur et rassi, mais non. Il s'agit de pain frais aux noix, tout à fait délicieux. Il n'avait pas faim mais le voilà qui mange par plaisir. Il mastique lentement, et fait régulièrement des pauses. Parce qu'il est épuisé, mais aussi parce qu'il sait que s'il mange trop vite, il sera malade. Or, il a besoin de forces pour son évasion. Quand enfin il a fini le pain, il saisit la choppe. Il semble que ses ravisseurs aient prévus sa faiblesse : un couvercle la ferme pour ne laisser qu'un minuscule bec distribuer le liquide. Legolas, qui déteste d'habitude qu'on le traite comme un malade, est secrètement reconnaissant. Sans ça, il en aurait mis la moitié à côté, avec ses tremblements. Il porte la choppe à ses lèvres et découvre avec surprise qu'elle ne contient pas de l'eau, mais du vin. Un vin épais, quasi sirupeux, très sucré. Donc écœurant. Mais l'elfe a soif, aussi se force-t-il, gorgée par gorgée. Il en boit la moitié puis repose brusquement le récipient. Il se sent repu, mais surtout très fatigué.

Il n'a même pas la force de retourner à sa paillasse. Faisant fi de toute dignité, il se laisse couler au sol, et s'endort ainsi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Pour qui voudrait discuter fanfics, n'hésitez pas à rejoindre la page Facebook « Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin!) ses fics »

_Et ça commence…_

_***_

Rowol arrive enfin dans la bourgade la plus proche de la frontière. C'est plus un hameau qu'un bourg, mais les quelques habitants non nomades qui vivent là sont très fiers de leurs habitations solides, et se vantent sans cesse de leur ville. Aussi a-t-on pris l'habitude de nommer ces pauvres masures Wastefold. Une sacrée ironie, quand on pense à la luxuriance de l'Ouestfold ! Mais les Haradrims ont si peu de connaissance du monde extérieur qu'ils n'ont jamais compris la plaisanterie. La blague a donc perdu toute sa saveur. Sauf pour Rowol, qui ricane chaque fois qu'il vient ici.

Il se dirige vers l'unique auberge. La façade tombe en ruine. Les murs ont jadis été blanchis à la chaux, mais sont aujourd'hui noir de crasse, et jaunes de poussière. L'intérieur est également dégoûtant. Faire le ménage ici ne sert à rien, le vent emporte tous les déchets des alentours contre les murs. Le sable s'infiltre partout et ronge le mobilier. Les tenanciers s'en sont vite aperçus et n'essayent désormais plus de passer le moindre coup de balai. Les fenêtres étroites laissent filtrer une pauvre lumière, mais mieux vaut que toute cette misère ne soit pas étalée au grand jour.

Même la bière que commande Rowol a un arrière-goût de sable. Il la finit à grand-peine, juste pour s'hydrater. De l'eau fraîche aurait été préférable, mais il préfère ne pas consommer d'eau qui vienne d'ici. Il bâille. Il a chevauché vite, et longtemps. Étrangement, il se sent concerné par le sort de cet elfe inconnu. Il doit reconnaître sa curiosité. Sans compter qu'il aime bien le roi du Gondor. Il est intelligent, et humain. Chaque fois qu'il est capturé, le roi vient le voir. S'ensuit une joute oratoire toute en finesse et en non-dits. Le roi doit apprécier Rowol aussi, sans quoi il ne l'aurait pas envoyé chercher son si précieux ami elfique.

Il demande une chambre, pour une nuit, et offre une rallonge pour que son cheval soit bien traité. Il a de l'argent plus qu'il ne lui en faut. Il peut se le permettre. Le roi n'a pas mégoté. Qui que soit cet elfe, il vaut cher ! Pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait enlever. Le jour point quand le chasseur de prime se couche. En Harad, mieux vaut voyager de nuit, il fait moins chaud. Les jours sont intenables.

Rowol dort quelques heures, d'un sommeil agité. Quand il se lève enfin, en fin d'après midi, il est en sueur, et impossible de prendre un bain ici. Il lui faudra trouver une oasis, mais il connaît suffisamment le coin pour savoir qu'il va falloir plusieurs jours de voyage avant d'atteindre une. Sans compter à partir d'ici, il n'a aucune idée d'où se diriger, ni de l'identité des ravisseurs. En soupirant, il descend dans la salle de restauration.

Un léger brouhaha s'en échappe. Les lieux se sont animés avec la baisse des températures. Dès que le soleil se sera réellement couché, cette taverne se transformera en antre de beuverie. Il sera parti d'ici là. Il s'assied au bar, et commande un repas. On lui amène de la viande sèche et des pois cassés. Il grimace. Il va devoir prendre une autre bière pour faire descendre tout ça. Il pioche sans conviction dans son assiette quand le mot « elfe » est prononcé près de lui. Il tend l'oreille, en prenant garde à ne pas modifier son attitude. Il sait que les voyeurs et les curieux sont mal vus ici, et qu'un coup de couteau bien placé peut vite arriver. Au fil des années, il a acquis de l'expérience. Il fait un métier dangereux, et a appris à se rendre invisible. Une compétence utile. La conversation se poursuit. Rowol ne saisit pas tout, mais il est question de « cage », de « morts » (apparemment au pluriel), de « poison » et de « sang ». Le mot « Maître » est également régulièrement prononcé. Alors que les deux hommes se lèvent et partent, le mot « elfe » n'a pas été redit. Mais c'est la meilleure piste que l'homme ait. Il est assez sûr de son audition pour ne pas douter de lui. Il prend son temps pour régler son repas et sa nuit. Il ne veut pas donner l'impression qu'il suit les deux hommes qui viennent de partir. De toute façon, il pourra facilement les suivre, ils n'avaient pas l'air du genre discrets.

Il passe récupérer son cheval. Il n'a pas été brossé, mais au moins a été nourri. Et il a pu dormir dans une relative protection du vent. C'est un bel animal, c'est déjà un miracle en soi qu'il n'ait pas été volé. Il part tranquillement, au pas, dans une direction un peu différente de celle qu'on pris ses prédécesseurs. Il ne les voit pas pendant longtemps, mais les retrouve au sommet d'une dune. Son cheval peine à grimper sur le sable traître et glissant, qui se dérobe sous ses sabots. Le sommet de côte ne révèle pas que les deux hommes. Il montre également une énorme montagne, à l'horizon. Les deux hommes étant à pied, il s'agit probablement de leur destination.

Rowol décide donc de se mettre à l'abri de la dune pour se reposer peu. Même dans le sable, il sera agréable de se rafraîchir. Et d'ici, il pourra surveiller discrètement les allées et venues. Peut-être se faire une idée de ce qui se trame ici. Il s'assoit, Et observe la lune qui se dévoile. La nuit promet d'être longue. Et froide. Il a sorti de son sac une énorme couverture, en s'y emmitoufle. Le chemin où ont disparu les deux homme est bien emprunté. Toute la nuit, il observe d'autres hommes arriver de la montagne, et prendre la direction de la taverne. Il les voit revenir quelques heures plus tard en titubant. Bien que Rowol sache que c'est la seule auberge à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les besoins de ces hommes de consommer une boisson frelatée et de manger de la viande sèche en plein désert. Tu parles d'un divertissement !

Quand l'aube point, le chasseur de primes a une bonne idée de la situation. La montagne abrite sans doute un genre de fort militaire. Sans doute une compagnie de mercenaires. Il n'a obtenu aucun indice sur la présence de l'elfe ici. Il doit se montrer prudent. S'il se fait capturer, il ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Sans compter que personne ne sait qu'il est ici. Encore que personne ne viendrait le chercher, de toute manière. Après plusieurs hésitations, il décide qu'il est bien installé ici. Il va déplier sa tente, se laisser bronzer un peu, et dans quelques jours, il ressemblera à un nomade. Il sera plus crédible pour approcher. Il sait qu'il en courant en Harad de réclamer l'asile pour une nuit ou deux. Il n'est toutefois pas fréquent d'avoir un cheval. Ça passera sans doute mieux s'il raconte qu'il l'a volé. Dans l'immédiat, il a besoin d'eau. Il s'attelle donc à la construction d'un puis. A plat ventre sur le sable, il plonge ses bras dedans et ramène ce qu'il peut sous lui. Un mètre plus bas, après d'épuisants efforts, il est récompensé : une flaque se forme. Il a eu de la chance bien souvent les puits sont à secs. Mais à l'ombre d'une dune, les chances de réussite sont tout de même élevées. Il dresse sa tente par dessus le trou, pour éviter de subir un effondrement à cause du vent. Il utilise un verre en métal pour recueillir de l'eau, et, avec patience, fait boire son cheval. Il devra le faire plusieurs fois par jour. Lui peut se contenter de quelques verres par jour, mais le canasson aura besoin de plus… Ça sera laborieux. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Avec un peu de chance, ils auront une bonne pluie au petit matin. Il n'est pas rare que ça arrive. C'est toujours très bref, et le sable boit tout immédiatement. Mais ça permet de faire des réserves et de se mouiller.

Rowol s'assoit à nouveau. De longues journées se préparent.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Legolas est allongé à plat sur le dos. La position est pour le moins inconfortable, mais il n'a pas la force de bouger pour chercher un endroit plus adapté. Il est là où on l'a posé. Il ne dort pas, mais n'est pas réellement conscient non plus. Il est trop fatigué pour penser. Il est. C'est tout. Il écoute les bruits autour de lui, sans les entendre vraiment. Une grille qui grince, un éclat de voix, un caillou qui tombe, l'eau qui goutte… La roche l'oppresse, mais paniquer demande bien trop d'énergie. Il subit.

Un repas a été déposé près de lui, mais il lui faudrait s'asseoir. Il en est incapable, même en rêve. Et à quoi bon ? Manger pour quoi ? Pour rester en vie ? Pour que ce monstre puisse le torturer un peu plus longtemps ? Il frémit à l'idée que ces hommes vont revenir, vont l'attraper, le remettre dans cette chaise et que le « Maître » va une nouvelle fois lui faire subir ces horreurs.

Rien qu'à l'idée, il respire plus vite, et est au bord de la nausée. Il doit se calmer, son corps ne supportera pas tant d'efforts. Il s'applique à inspirer profondément, comme le seigneur Elrond lui a appris, il y a longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. Une éternité. Une fois son calme retrouvé, Legolas se concentre du mieux qu'il peut sur la chanson d'Ilùvatar. Il n'entend tout d'abord que le silence. Puis l'infime mélodie se glisse dans son esprit. Rassurante. Toujours présente malgré ce qu'il endure. Il grimace tout de même aux quelques discordances qu'y s'y sont glissées. L'elfe sait à quoi elles sont dues : c'est la mer qui vient perturber cette symphonie. Les fausses notes sont d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquentes. Legolas sait que bientôt, l'appel de la mer va l'envahir au point qu'il devra se battre pour se retrouver. Il est épuisé d'avance.

Vague après vague, l'appel de la mer gagne sur la chanson d'Ilùvatar, comme la marée qui monte grignote la plage. Si lentement qu'on n'y fait tout d'abord pas attention. Puis on se retrouve les pieds dans l'eau. C'est froid, agréable. Puis l'eau atteint les genoux. On essaye alors de se retourner, d'aller vers le sable. Car le courant est fort. Mais au premier pas, une vague plus violente que les autres vient nous faire tomber. On se redresse en hoquetant, si surpris qu'on a bu la tasse. Le temps de se remettre debout, l'eau atteint nos hanches. Et le ressac empêche de progresser. On se débat pour aller vers la plage, mais la mer continue à monter, et tous nos efforts ne servent au final qu'à nous maintenir sur place.

Legolas est occupé à rester la tête hors de l'eau. Tout à cette bataille mentale contre la noyade, il ne sent pas les hommes le saisir. Ceux-ci sont surpris de cette passivité. Ils reposent l'elfe, sans ménagement pour l'observer. Ils constatent qu'il a les yeux ouverts, qu'il respire, mais qu'il ne réagit à aucune sollicitation. Ni quand on l'appelle, ni quand on le bouscule.

Les deux hommes se regardent, un peu inquiets. D'habitude, la créature ne les laisse pas approcher. L'elfe se lève de lui-même, et souvent essaye d'en estropier un au passage. Cette absence les perturbe. Aucun des deux geôliers ne brille par son intelligence, aussi n'aiment-ils pas le changement Ils aiment la routine, quand ils savent qu'ils ne devront prendre aucune décision. Un autre pense à leur place, et ça leur convient tout à fait. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que le Maître les a choisi. Il ne veut pas de serviteurs qui prendraient des initiatives !

En attendant, ils doivent en prendre une, de décision. Et rapidement, car le Maître n'aime pas le retard. Ils haussent les épaules et décident d'obéir. Leur travail est d'amener l'elfe à la chambre, et il n'a pas été précisé qu'il devait marcher par lui-même. Donc, ils le traîneront. Pas de problème. Sur le chemin, l'un des deux soupire : « En voilà un qui ne va plus durer bien longtemps ! » Son compagnon ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas son boulot d'aller capturer les elfes, donc celui-ci peut bien clamser, il s'est fiche complètement. Ça lui fera des vacances !

Quand Legolas réussit à s'extirper enfin de la mer, il est à bout de force. Il ne peut même plus cligner des yeux. Il lui faut un long moment pour prendre conscience de son environnement. Il est de retour dans la salle. Ligoté sur cette chaise. Le Maître se tient à ses côtés, et lui sourit quand l'elfe croise son regard. Un sourire cruel.

« Ah, le petit elfe est de retour ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre ton sang, tu étais en proie à l'appel de la mer. Ça affaibli ta force, et par conséquent la mienne. Tu me déçois tu sais. Je pensais qu'en prenant un Prince, le sang elfique serait plus fort. Mais tu n'es pas différent des autres elfes qui sont passés avant toi.

Les autres elfes ? Legolas se demande combien d'autres, avant lui, ont subi cette infamie. Il ne pose pas la question. Non seulement il ne veut pas entendre le son qui sortirait de sa bouche, il sait que ce serait un croassement rauque dans lequel il ne pourrait articuler aucun mot, mais il ne tient pas plus que ça à le savoir. Alors il se tait. Il attend. Il n'a aucun moyen de s'enfuir, aucun moyen d'éviter ce qui va se passer. Le Maître paraît déçu de ce mutisme :

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait de savoir que tes concitoyens se sont assis là, exactement au même endroit que toi ? Qu'ils ont supplié qu'on les épargne avant de prier pour qu'on les tue ? »

Legolas est trop fatigué pour éprouver un quelconque sentiment. Bien sûr qu'il est peiné, mais tout cela lui semble si lointain. Ça lui arrive à lui maintenant. Il ne peut pas agir là-dessus, alors il attend. Le Maître a une grimace dégoûtée. Si l'elfe ne réagit plus à ses provocations, autant se mettre à l'œuvre de suite. Il s'empare des bocaux en verre et des tubes de métal creux. Il place l'extrémité pointue du tube contre le bras de l'elfe et l'enfonce d'un coup sec. Legolas ne réagit même plus. La douleur déferle sur lui, à _travers lui_. Une larme roule de son œil jusqu'à sa joue, et finit sa course à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce goût salé s'infiltre dans sa bouche et la mer revient, plus décidée que jamais. Une vague immense le submerge. Il ne peut plus lutter. Il se rend. Le courant l'entraîne sous l'eau, le fait rouler sur lui-même, si bien qu'il ne sait plus où se trouve la surface.

Il reste là, en suspend dans l'eau. Les dernières bulles d'air s'échappent de son nez.

Et c'est là que la vérité le frappe : « Ce n'est que la mer. Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. C'est la mer qui me fait ça ! »

Et il sombre dans l'obscurité.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Thranduil se tourne dans son lit, en proie à un sommeil agité. Il se réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Inhabituel pour un elfe. Encore qu'en ce moment, il ne dort jamais bien. Plus depuis qu'il a prévu de naviguer. Il n'a pas entendu l'appel de la mer, mais il sait que le temps des elfes est révolu. Place aux hommes. Qui vont certainement piller et pourrir leurs belles forêts et leurs eaux pures. Il essaye de s'en détacher. Ce n'est plus son problème désormais.

En attendant, puisque le voici réveillé, il se lève. Il se débarrasse de son vêtement de nuit, et s'enferme dans la salle d'eau. Il ne réclame aucun serviteur. Il peut bien prendre un bain sans aide. Ce brusque réveil le chagrine. Quelque chose cloche mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il pense à son fils, qui a choisit de suivre un homme (_un homme ! _) jusqu'à la mort. Il a failli faire une crise d'apoplexie en l'apprenant. Il en grince encore des dents. Mais il n'a rien dit. Son fils est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. Et même s'il avait osé objecté quelque chose, sa petite feuille l'aurait regardé avec de grands yeux butés, et serait parti chasser pendant 3 mois. Mieux valait qu'il garde ses réflexions pour lui. Il soupire. Son fils lui manque. Et il se demande si ce cauchemar, dont il ne parvient pas à se souvenir, a un lien avec lui. Il a su que Legolas a entendu l'appel. Qu'il lutte contre. Qu'il a décidé de replanter l'Ithilien.

Il n'a pas le don de vision, au contraire d'Elrond, Il en est majoritairement heureux, mais quelquefois, comme maintenant, il le regrette. Il ne sait pas exactement comment ça fonctionne, mais il s'imagine qu'il pourrait ainsi avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Ça serait peut-être une bonne idée d'aller le voir.

Aragorn ne dort pas. Il est sorti sur le balcon et regarde sa cité. Rien ne bouge, dans le noir. Il aperçoit de temps en temps de brefs éclats des torches des gardes qui patrouillent à travers les rues. Ce qu'il guette réellement, c'est le galop d'un cheval. Une arrivée aussi tardive, alors que les portes sont fermées, ne signifierait qu'une chose : le retour de Legolas. Mais rien ne vient. Il s'est rongé tous les ongles depuis belle lurette, mais il continue. Il se retourne vers la chambre, quand il entend Arwen l'appeler :

« Estel !

Ce n'est pas anodin qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Il le sait. Elle fait appel au jeune ranger qu'elle a connu il y a longtemps, pas au Roi des Hommes.

- Il faut que tu y ailles. Il y a un problème.

Comme son père, Arwen a le don de prescience. Aragorn sent son coeur s'arrêter de battre.

- Un problème ?

- Je ne peux pas être plus précise. Je ne sais pas. Mais tu dois y aller. Je me débrouillerai, je demanderai de l'aide à Faramir. Va ! »

Le sang de l'homme ne fait qu'un tour. Il appelle, ordonne qu'on lui allume des bougies, et fouille son vieux coffre qui contient ses affaires de ranger. Il a un mouvement de recul en ouvrant : ça pue ! Aujourd'hui, il est toujours propre et soigné. Il était vraiment pouilleux à une époque… « Pouilleux mais heureux » songe-t-il. Aujourd'hui, il fait partie des gens pincés, qui doivent toujours prendre garde à ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils font, et même ce qu'ils pensent. Secrètement, il est très content de cette soudaine et inattendue liberté qui s'offre à lui. Il regrette simplement que ce soit dans des circonstances aussi déplorables et urgentes. Peut-être ne serait-il pas devenu aussi aigri s'il s'était accordé, régulièrement, des échappées en tête à tête avec son ancien lui.

Il s'aperçoit dans le miroir juste avant de ceindre son épée. Il va falloir qu'il se roule un peu dans la poussière sur le chemin. Sa belle coiffure, son teint immaculé et ses ongles soignés choquent avec sa tenue crasseuse. Il n'est pas du tout crédible. Quelques heures de chevauchée vers le Harad devraient remédier à ça.

Il lui ne lui aura fallu qu'une heure pour se préparer. Il est soulagé de voir que ses réflexes d'urgence ne l'ont pas quitté. Il se tourne vers Arwen pour l'embrasser avant de partir. Elle accepte le baiser avec un sourire et lui tend un paquet. Aragorn l'ouvre. Ce sont des fournitures de premiers soins. Des herbes en tout genre, des bandages, des ciseaux… Le strict nécessaire.

« Heureusement que je vous ai ! » murmure le mari à l'épouse, avant de s'enfuir vers les écuries. Il y trouve Hazufel sellé et prêt à partir. Une autre attention de sa femme, certainement. Le cheval piaffe d'impatience.

Les deux quittent la cité dans un nuage de poussière qui se perd dans la nuit.

Dans le désert, Rowol surveille toujours la montagne. Il y est allé hier, pour demander quelques jours d'hospitalité, et s'est fait jeter dehors. Il a alors proposer de travailler en échange, sans plus de succès. Depuis 2 jours, une agitation inhabituelle s'est emparée de la région. De nombreux hommes sont partis vers le Nord, en direction du Gondor. D'habitude, les Haradrim limitent leurs voyages hors de leur pays. Mais Rowol suspecte que ces hommes n'ont pas eu trop le choix. Il a d'ailleurs pu constater qu'ils manquaient singulièrement d'enthousiasme. Tout cela l'ennuie. C'est ce qu'il l'a poussé à aller jusqu'à la montagne, qui s'est révélée une véritable forteresse creusée sous terre. Il n'a pas eu trop le choix, il a du, à regret, retourner à son campement de fortune.

Il a toutefois pris une décision : puisqu'il ne peut pas entrer par la grande porte, il trouvera une fenêtre. Jamais les murs ou les barreaux ne l'ont arrêté. Il a pu constater que le fort est assez mal gardé. Trop grand, pas assez de monde. Et deux dizaines d'hommes sont encore partis entre sa visite et aujourd'hui. S'y faufiler devrait être du gâteau. Le problème sera certainement d'en sortir, surtout s'il doit le faire avec un blessé. Il n'a guère d'espoir que l'elfe soit en parfaite santé. Les Haradrim n'aiment pas les non-humains. Ils n'aiment pas les humains non plus de toute façon. Quelle que soit sa race, rester leur prisonnier aussi longtemps ne peut pas avoir d'effet positif sur le teint.

Le soir tombé, il creuse à nouveau un puits. Il y met plus d'application. Il veut faire boire son cheval tout son saoul. Il veut une monture fraîche pour s'enfuir fissa. C'est long, mais il arrive un moment où le canasson détourne enfin la tête. Rowol boit à son tour. Il vérifie que le cheval est convenablement attaché et sous la seule lumière des étoiles, escalade les dunes pour se diriger vers la montagne.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que j'ai été longue à mettre à jour, mais je me permets de vous rappeler que j'ai deux enfants, un mari, trois tortues, des poissons et un chat. Accessoirement, j'ai un travail aussi et d'autres loisisrs que l'écriture de fanfic :) Donc quand j'ai le temps, j'écris et je publie mais mon temps m'est cher.

N'oubliez pas de créer un compte et de vous identifier pour m'envoyer des messages et des reviews, ça me permet de pouvoir vous répondre !

Rowol s'efforce de dormir, malgré la chaleur. Il doit être fin prêt ce soir. Mais entre la luminosité, le sable et le soleil qui brûle, il doit accepter son état éveillé. De toute façon, quand bien même il ferait nuit noire, Rowol sait qu'il serait trop énervé pour dormir. Il repasse dans sa tête les plans qu'il a pu deviner de la forteresse. Il programme ses actions suivant l'était de l'elfe. S'il peut marcher, ou non. S'il est blessé plus ou moins gravement. Il se refuse à penser « s'il est mort ». Cet elfe est sa porte de sortie vers la liberté. S'il revient vers le roi du Gondor sans l'elfe, il sera enfermé à vie et probablement exécuté. Et s'il ne donne pas de nouvelles, inutile de revenir dans le Gondor. Ce qui serait dommage car c'est là qu'il fait les meilleures affaires.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas seulement l'appât du gain ou la peur de la sentence qui motive Rowol. Il se sent triste pour cette créature qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée. Personne, ni rien, ne mérite de tomber entre les mains d'un homme des sables raciste, violent et stupide. Rowol n'a jamais rencontré d'elfe. Il ne sait d'eux que ce que les gens disent, c'est à dire rien. Pas que les gens ne parlent pas des elfes, c'est plutôt le contraire. Ils en parlent tant et tant que les plus folles rumeurs circulent. Impossible de démêler le vrai du faux dans tous ces fantasmes. Par prudence, mais surtout par bon sens, il a choisi de ne croire en rien, et de se faire sa propre opinion le jour où il en aurait l'occasion. Aujourd'hui, il regrette un peu d'être si mal informé. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, mis à part les oreilles pointues qui semblent être un consensus.

La journée s'étire à l'infini, les heures les plus chaudes assomment Rowol et le forcent à s'assoupir. Il reprend ses esprit alors que la nuit tombe, et qu'un vent léger le fait frissonner. Il sursaute alors et s'active. Il recreuse le puits, fait boire son cheval, puis se désaltère. Il décide d'empaqueter ses maigres biens, histoire d'être prêt à décamper au plus vite. Il réfléchit à sa tente. Il ne peut pas la démonter maintenant, ce serait trop long, sans compter que la transporter ralentira le cheval. Il verra si l'état de l'elfe (et l'intelligence des agresseurs) permet de de ne pas se presser. Dans le pire des cas, il la laissera là. La prime qu'il a touchée pour cette mission lui permettra d'en acheter une autre. Il se met à rire tout seul en ayant cette pensée. S'il réussit cette mission, il pourra s'acheter un manoir et tous les serviteurs qui vont dedans ! Pas besoin de tente!

L'heure est venue. Silencieusement, Rowol se glisse entre les dunes. Il s'est vêtu de noir, et seul un œil bien entraîné et un regard persistant pourrait le détecter. Deux choses que ne possèdent pas les quelques hommes croisés sur le chemin de la taverne. Sans encombre, Rowol parvient à la forteresse. Il s'en tient éloigné une heure. Il tente de comprendre les allées et venues des gardiens, mais aucune régularité ne se révèle. A la fois rassuré par le manque d'organisation et énervé par les aléas que cela entraîne, il décide d'y aller. Dans l'idéal, il assommera un gardien, lui volera sa tenue et passera ainsi inaperçu. Il ne doit pas oublier que l'elfe est sa priorité, mais que la forteresse est si grande qu'il lui faudra peut-être revenir plusieurs fois avant de le trouver.

Pour le moment, Rowol se dirige vers la fenêtre, ou plutôt l'ouverture dans la roche, qu'il a reperée lors de sa dernière expédition. Après un dernier regard autour de lui, il se faufile et se laisse glisser à l'intérieur. Il se tasse pour ne pas être vu et laisse ses yeux s'accoutumer à la semi-obscurité. Il est dans un couloir. Il se redresse, et part à droite, d'un pas bien assuré, pour tromper l'ennemi. D'ailleurs, quelques minutes plus tard, il croise deux hommes qui s'écartent simplement, sans rien lui demander. Rowol poursuit son chemin. Il passe devant une cantine, quasi déserte, puis devant une salle d'armes assez pauvrement équipée. En toute liberté, l'homme se promène dans le bâtiment. Personne ne songe à l'arrêter ou à lui demander des comptes. Chacun vaque à ses petites occupations privées et égoïstes, et personne ne veut se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Tant mieux pour Rowol, mais loin de le faire se sentir en sécurité, cette indépendance le rend nerveux.

Il erre avec ordre, afin de pouvoir se souvenir par où il est entré. Au bout d'une heure, il découvre un escalier qui mène à des souterrains. Le couloir est étroit, et mal éclairé. L'odeur qui lui parvient n'est absolument pas engageante. Mais il doit s'avouer que ce mélange de déjections, de sueur et de sang indique que c'est la bonne direction pour trouver des prisonniers. Il suit donc son odorat, et bientôt lui parviennent des gémissements. Il s'approche de chaque porte et jette un coup d'œil par la grille. En fait, la plupart des cachots sont inoccupés, Les gémissements viennent d'un seul homme, un gamin enchaîné à la cheville qui a à boire et à manger à portée de main. Sûrement une punition. Il sortira dans quelques jours, toute velléité de révolte ou de désobéissance matée. Il n'approuve pas particulièrement, mais ce n'est pas son combat.

Il continue donc, jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ici, une seule torche brûle encore, mais un bruit ne filtre. Avec de plus en plus de réticence, il regarde par la grille d'une porte. Et son cœur fait un bond. Il s'était préparé à trouver un otage en mauvais état, mais du peu qu'il peut en juger depuis sa place, celui-ci n'est même en vie. Il ne s'agit que d'une forme molle allongée à même le sol. Il faut plusieurs minutes à Rowol pour se reprendre, sortir ses outils et crocheter la serrure. Ses mains tremblent. Il s'arrête un instant pour souffler, se calmer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est dans un tel état, il a déjà vu des corps bien amochés, et n'a aucune affinité avec les elfes, pourquoi est-il aussi remué ?

Au moment où le métal cède, il hésite encore. Il pousse la porte mais n'ose pénétrer dans la pièce. Il lui faut plus de courage qu'il n'en n'a jamais eu besoin pour seulement un pas. Il franchit le palier, et tout s'accélère. Il se penche sur le prisonnier et constate qu'il n'est même pas attaché. Avec précaution, en prenant garde à ne pas trop bouger l'elfe, il l'allonge sur le dos. Il n'obtient aucune réaction. Il prend une grande inspiration, oblige ses nerfs à se calmer et pose deux doigts sur le coup.

Rien.

Toujours rien.

Mais si. Une impulsion. Puis une autre. Faibles et irrégulières mais bien là.

Rowol soulève le chiffon qui tient lieu de couverture à l'elfe. Il ne peut s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. La créature n'est plus qu'une plaie. Les elfes doivent être une race bien résistante... En attendant, il ne faut pas traîner, si quelqu'un passe par là et voit la serrure brisée... Sans compter que dans cette crasse, l'infection guette. Rowol n'est pas guérisseur, mais il connaît les bases des soins, comme tout le monde. Et il sait également qu'il n'est absolument pas qualifié pour traité un mal étendu à ce point.

Faisant fi de ces considérations hasardeuses qui le ralentissent, il saisit l'elfe dans ses bras, et quitte la pièce. Il ne doit rencontrer absolument personne au retour, sinon c'en est fini de lui. Et de l'elfe. La vie de son soudain protégé lui tient à cœur.

A pas de loup, il se faufile le long des murs, silencieux et furtif. Il redoute de repasser devant la cantine, mais l'aube point, et le peu d'hommes qui y étaient il y a deux heures sont partis de coucher, ou vaquer à leurs occupations, quelles qu'elles soient. Autant de chance est improbable. L'homme songe que les Dieux sont avec eux. Enfin, pas vraiment avec lui, qui n'a jamais rien fait pour retenir leur attention, ne serait-ce que croire en eux. Mais il est dit que les Elfes sont les créatures des Valars, et qu'ils veillent sur leurs Premiers-nés d'où qu'ils soient. Cette sensation divine est très présente ce soir, même pour un mécréant comme un chasseur de primes.

Passer l'elfe par le trou dans le mur qui sert de fenêtre s'avère acrobatique, mais Rowol prend son temps, et finit par trouver une solution qui leur évite à tous les deux de rester coincés ou de se rompre le cou.

Quand enfin les la victime et son sauveur atteignent la première dune. A l'ombre du jour qui se lève, l'échappée commence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Rowol met des heures à trouver le camp. L'elfe est léger, bien plus léger qu'un humain, mais il est totalement inanimé, et Rowol veut prendre garde à ne pas trop le balloter. Pour ne pas s'épuiser, il doit donc faire de nombreuses pauses. De plus, le soleil se lève haut dans le ciel et il fait très vite très chaud. S'il ne trouve pas son camp rapidement, ils vont cuire, tous les deux.

L'homme se fie à son sens de l'orientation, qui ne l'a auparavant jamais déçu. Et cette fois encore, c'est bon. Le cheval est là, l'air mécontent, couvert de sable. Il s'ébroue en voyant Rowol, histoire de lui signifier qu'il n'apprécie guère d'être ainsi négligé. Rowol dépose l'elfe à terre, et sans s'attarder sur ses membres endoloris, il commence à creuser un puits. Il leur faut à boire. Et il lui faut aussi nettoyer l'elfe. Il faudra beaucoup d'eau. Il lui semble qu'il ne creusera jamais assez bas, mais enfin l'eau se montre. Soigneusement, Rowol y trempe un chiffon, le plus propre qu'il ait pu trouver, et le passe sur le visage de l'elfe, doucement, avec soin. Il insiste sur les lèvres desséchées et laisse tomber le précieux liquide goutte à goutte dans la bouche. Très lentement, pour que l'elfe ne s'étouffe pas. Quand il arrête, il observe la créature un moment. Il ne note aucune amélioration. Sa respiration est toujours superficielle, et les battements de son cœur toujours erratiques. L'homme soupire et entreprend de boire à son tour, puis de s'occuper du cheval. Il le panse du mieux qu'il peut, et le selle. La chaleur est écrasante. Comment peut-on vivre ici ?

Il est temps de partir. Il y a peu de chance que les ravisseurs se mettent à leur recherche en plein jour, aussi Rowol se doit de profiter de cette avance. Mais une question se pose : comment faire monter l'elfe sur le cheval. S'il monte avant, il ne pourra jamais le faire grimper à son tour, et l'elfe ne tiendra pas seul sur la selle. Dilemme. Il reste de longues et précieuses minutes debout, à se demander que faire. Et finalement, c'est le cheval qui résout le problème : il s'agenouille. Rowol en sursaute presque. On dit que les elfes ont une relation spéciale avec les animaux, mais là, c'est de la magie ! Il se secoue : ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser intimider par de stupides croyances. Le cheval a senti son malaise, voilà tout !

Rowol prend donc l'elfe dans ses bras, et s'assied prudemment à son tour. Avec application, il saisit les rennes, et cette manipulation lui permet de garder l'elfe contre lui, bien calé, tout en pouvant diriger sa monture. Parfait ! Il est l'heure de se tirer vite fait ! Pas trop vite quand même, car le sable est traître et il serait bête de se briser la nuque dans un éboulement après avoir réussi une évasion aussi parfaite. Mais le cheval a l'air de connaître son affaire. De lui-même, il descend de biais et s'immobilise quand le sable devient trop glissant. Rowol ne ferait pas mieux. Il laisse donc faire l'animal et en début de soirée, ils sont déjà aux abords de la zone rocheuse. C'est inespéré !

Rowol se surprend plusieurs fois en train de s'endormir, bercé& par le rythme régulier du cheval. Là, il est vraiment temps de s'arrêter et de se reposer. Mais mieux vaut trouver un abri. Il sait qu'un mince ruisseau court tout près. Ce serait l'idéal. Il reprend le contrôle du cheval et l'emmène là où il pense que le ru coule. Il lui faut une bonne heure pour le retrouver. Mais ça valait le coup. Il a du pleuvoir récemment, l'eau est plus abondante que dans son souvenir. Encore une fois il se demande si l'elfe influe sur la nature qui l'entoure ou si ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence. Il hausse les épaules. Il est bien trop fatigué pour se lancer dans ce genre de grande interrogation métaphysique, il se contentera d'en profiter !

Le long de l'eau, il trouve un gros rocher, dont la pointe avance un peu au dessus du sol. Le renfoncement n'est pas gros, deux mètres maximum, mais suffit pour s'abriter des regards. Il y arrête le cheval, qui une fois encore, s'agenouille spontanément. Rowol saisit l'elfe, et descend. Il a les jambes qui flageolent, engourdies d'être restées si longtemps immobiles. Il se laisse tomber à terre, pour maîtriser un peu la chute. Il prend de longues inspirations pour calmer ses tremblements. Il trouve enfin la force de se traîner jusqu'à la roche. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est s'endormir, là, de suite. Mais il doit prendre soin de l'elfe. Il va chercher de l'eau, et le contact frais le réveille un peu. Il met la tête dans l'eau pour se rafraichir, et boit tout son saoul. Quel régal ! Il constate que le cheval est lui aussi occupé à boire, un peu plus bas. Il va récupérer sa gourde, accrochée à la selle, et en profite pour ôter selle et mors. Autant que le cheval se repose aussi !

Il retourne auprès de l'elfe, qui n'a pas bougé. Il le lave, soigneusement cette fois-ci. Il a autant d'eau qu'il le désire. Il regrette juste de ne pouvoir pas allumer de feu pour la faire bouillir. Mais la fumée la rendrait trop repérables, sans compter que le soir tombe, mieux vaut rester dans le noir. Il retourne plusieurs fois au ruisseau. Il fait boire l'elfe, tamponne ses plaies, et même tente de laver et démêler ses cheveux. Le résultat n'est pas probant, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Enfin, il se couche sous la pierre et s'endort aussitôt.

« Monseigneur, la nuit tombe, il faut s'arrêter ! »

Aragorn soupire. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'on l'interpelle et il ne peut décidemment plus ignorer ses lieutenants. Surtout qu'ils ont raison. A regret, il ralenti et interrompt la course folle dans laquelle il a lancé 100 hommes. Autant de soldats qui sont volontaires pour le suivre. Il n'a imposé cette mission à personne. Il est fier d'avoir pu trouver l'escouade qu'il voulait sans discuter ou proposer de primes. Quand il a tenu son discours pour expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour sauver un ami, tous se sont levés. Si bien qu'ils ont pu partir quasiment de suite.

Mais pour l'heure, il faut s'arrêter. Ils ont bien avancé aujourd'hui ils sont arrivés à la zone pierreuse qui sépare le Gondor du Harad. Ils poursuivront leur quête demain.

Dans le désert, le Maître est fou de rage. Il hurle sur ses soldats et leur ordonne de lancer immédiatement toutes leurs troupes à la poursuite de l'elfe. Ils ont mis plus d'une demi-journée pour se rendre compte de sa disparition.

« Il n'a pas pu partir seul, il a forcément été aidé ! Trouvez les tous, tuez-les, et ramenez l'elfe ! »


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

C'est le jour qui point qui réveille Rowol. Il ouvre les yeux et gémit. Son corps entier est endolori. Mais la situation le rattrape brusquement. L'elfe. L'évasion. Il s'assoit et se tourne vers l'elfe. Ses plaies ont séché. Entre les croutes et les hématomes, il n'est pas beau à voir. Les rares endroits où la peau est intacte est translucide. Pas bon signe. A moins que les elfes ne soient naturellement ainsi ?

Rowol se sent frais et dispo ce matin. Il est encore très tôt, mais c'est maintenant qu'ils doivent partir. Il va chercher de l'eau et recommence son rituel. L'elfe ne bouge toujours pas. Cette fois, il ajoute un peu de sucre brun à l'eau qu'il laisse couler entre les lèvres du blessé. Il espère ne pas faire de bêtise mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour que l'elfe reprenne un peu de forces. Il en aura besoin pour se remettre…

Une heure plus tard, ils sont partis. Le ciel est chargé, un orage se prépare. Il espère éviter une trop grosse pluie, qui les ralentirait. Il n'a qu'un hâte : arriver enfin au Gondor et que l'elfe ne soit plus sa responsabilité. Il n'est pas optimiste quant à ses chances de survie…

Une cinquantaine de soldats dépenaillés viennent de quitter le désert pour atteindre le reg. Ils ont chevauché toute la nuit, et prendraient bien une pause pour une sieste. Mais le Maître, qui devance le groupe de vingt bon mètres, n'a pas l'air d'accord, et personne n'ose lui demander. Cela lui coûterait certainement sa tête.

Aragorn trépigne sur place. Il en faut du temps à 100 soldats pour se préparer. Tout seul il serait déjà loin ! Il essaye de se raisonner : en groupe, tout est toujours plus long que seul. Mais là, ils n'ont pas une seconde à perdre. Il a un mauvais pressentiment qui le presse et l'opprime. Quand finalement tout le monde est prêt, il faut plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de lancer tout le monde au galop.

Il sent les gouttes lui tomber sur le visage. La sensation n'est pas désagréable, mais lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Il voudrait tourner la tête pour éviter d'être mouillé, mais son corps ne répond pas. L'eau est de plus en plus drue. Impossible de l'éviter maintenant. Elle le submerge. Dans un instant de clairvoyance, Legolas prend sa respiration en prévision de l'immersion.

Rowol a senti l'air se suspendre autour de lui. Le cheval s'est arrêté, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Le vent est tombé brusquement. Le sable a cessé de crisser et les roches de rouler. Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Même les nuages ne bougent plus. Interloqué par ce sentiment d'urgent et catastrophe imminente, Rowol observe les alentours. Il ne trouve rien d'anormal, si tant est qu'un paysage totalement immobile puisse ne pas l'être. Il baisse les yeux sur l'elfe, qui a pris une teinte légèrement bleutée. Alerté, il écoute mieux. Rien. Rien, c'est-à-dire pas même la respiration qu'il pouvait jusque là saisir. Précipitamment, il se laisse glisser du cheval en tenant l'elfe contre lui. Il l'allonge au sol et commence à respirer pour lui en soufflant de l'air dans sa bouche.

Au loin le tonnerre gronde. Le ciel est si gris qu'il est presque noir. Quelques gouttes tombent, et quelques secondes après, c'est un véritable torrent qui s'abat sur les Haradrims. Les soldats ne sont rassurés. De l'eau qui tombe du ciel ! La plupart d'entre eux n'ont jamais vu ça. Ils vivent dans le désert… Un éclair s'abat sur un arbre mort, tout près d'eux. La peur les fait ralentir, et le Maître les pourrit d'injures. Mais cette fois, ils craignent plus le ciel que le Maître.…

Ca y est ils sont lancés ! Le désert se rapproche, mais en attendant, c'est le déluge. Toute cette eau les oblige à freiner un peu. Aragorn ronge son poing. Ils sont si près… Il ne sait pas où aller après ça, mais il sent, il _sait_, qu'il va trouver Legolas. Alors il continue tout droit, là où son instinct le guide. Et ses hommes le suivent, ils lui font confiance. Il n'a pas le droit de se tromper. Trop de vies dépendent de lui.

Enfin l'elfe tousse. Et pile à cet instant, le ciel crève et une pluie battante s'abat sur eux. Rowol se redresse, épuise par ces longues minutes de réanimation. Il laisse l'eau lui couler sur le visage et tremper son corps. Puis il réalise que son protégé ne peut pas s'abriter seul et se précipite au dessus de lui. C'est seulement là qu'il se rend compte que l'elfe s'est tourné sur le côté, et qu'il continue à tousser tout en se tenant les côtes d'un bras.

« Maître ! Un cheval à l'horizon ! » Le maître se retient de maudire l'imbécile qui vient de crier l'information. Comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte par lui-même !

« Monseigneur ! Un cheval à l'horizon ! » Aragorn se redresse. Tout à sa course, il ne l'avait pas vu. Effectivement, c'est un cheval qu'on voit au loin. Seul. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de lui, il peut voir un cavalier dessus. Puis le groupe des Haradrims non loin derrière.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Rowol entend les deux groupes se rapprocher de lui dangereusement vite. La pluie l'empêche de bien cerner ses poursuivants, mais les ombres ne laissent que peu de doutes : en face, des chevaux bien ordonnés, bien alignés, dressés à la guerre. Derrière, un groupe diffus, ralenti par la pluie. Pas besoin d'être devin : en face le Gondor, derrière le Harad. Sur ses genoux, l'elfe a de nouveau perdu connaissance. Rowol relance sa monture. Il doit rejoindre les cavaliers du Gondor avant de se faire rattraper. Il éperonne son cheval, qui part au galop en avant. Tant pis pour le confort de l'elfe, là, c'est de leurs vies à tous les deux qu'il s'agit !

Les deux camps ne sont pas très éloignés. Un demi-kilomètre les sépare. Pourtant, jamais une distance n'aura semblé si longue à Aragorn. Malgré la pluie, il est devenu clair que le cheval isolé transporte Legolas. Et aussi léger qu'il soit, l'elfe ralenti considérablement le cheval, qui doit transporter deux personnes. Rowol est certainement la deuxième. Aragorn s'apprête à demander à son cheval de courir encore plus vite, quand une main saisit ses rênes.

« Monseigneur ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous devancer comme ça ! Si vous vous faites tuer, qui veillera sur le Gondor ? »

Aragorn grince des dents à cette objection, mais ne peut qu'admettre son bien fondé. Aussi se laisse-t-il dépasser par ses soldats, tout en criant ses consignes :

« Dépassez rapidement le cheval isolé ! Ne vous occupez pas de lui ! Votre but est de le défendre contre les Haradrims ! Capturez-les si vous pouvez, sinon, abattez-les. »

Les hommes s'étonnent un peu de cette consigne. Le roi est réputé pour être indulgent, et juste. Jamais encore ils ne l'avaient entendu ordonner d'abattre à vue un ennemi, aussi féroce soit-il. Ils comprennent aussi que s'en prendre à lui est une chose, s'en prendre à ses amis en est une autre. Et il semble que s'en prendre à l'elfe soit la goutte de trop.

Les deux groupes de cavaliers se rapprochent. Rowol voit avec soulagement, mais aussi un peu d'inquiétude, se rapprocher les Gondoriens, face à lui. Il a beau savoir que les épées dégainées ne lui sont pas adressées, le spectacle reste effrayant. Il se retourne et constate avec terreur que les Haradrims sont à portée de tir. Lui qui n'a jamais cru en rien se surprend à prier que la pluie les empêche de viser, car il les sait bon tireurs. D'ailleurs, un carreau d'arbalète vient de siffler à son oreille. Il se penche, s'aplatit au dessus de l'elfe, pour exposer le moins possible de corps aux tirs. Heureusement, à cet instant, il se fait encercler et dépasser par l'armée Gondorienne. Juste derrière, le fracas de métal des épées se fait entendre. La bataille a commencé alors même qu'il est encore pris dans le groupe. Il lui faut en sortir, sinon, il va prendre un coup. Il tente de s'extirper de cette mêlée humaine, mais il est bousculé, et son cheval se cabre. Rowol a beau être excellent cavalier, il ne peut se maintenir en selle, et s'effondre à terre, l'elfe par-dessus lui. Une douleur fulgurante lui coupe le souffle. Son épaule ! Il parvient à tourner la tête, et constate que non, il ne s'est pas pris une flèche, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. La chute lui a démis l'épaule. Ce n'est rien, mais ça fait mal ! Il parvient toutefois à faire basculer l'elfe sur le côté, et à se placer au dessus de lui, pour le protéger des sabots. Autour de lui, la bataille fait rage.

Soudain, un cheval s'arrête juste à côté de lui, et un homme en descend. Le roi.

« Rowol ! Levez-vous ! Où est Legolas ?  
>Rowol saisit la main qui est tendue et se relève. Aragorn se précipite sur l'elfe<br>- Legolas ? Legolas ! Mellon nin, répondez-moi !  
>- Il est inconscient depuis deux jours. Il s'est brièvement réveillé tout à l'heure.<br>Rowol se demande si c'est le moment de préciser que l'elfe a aussi cessé de respirer.  
>- Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Que s'est-il passé ?<br>- Je ne sais pas Monseigneur, je l'ai trouvé ainsi.  
>Et d'un ton plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il précise :<br>- Peut-être devrions nous dégager d'ici et en parler plus loin ?

Aragorn prend délicatement l'elfe dans ses bras et fronce les sourcils quand il voit la tête de son ami balloter sans aucune réaction de défense. Même inconscients, les elfes conservent un certain nombre de reflexes, comme déglutir ou retenir leur tête.

Pour l'heure, il faut dégager, comme l'a souligné Rowol.  
>- Pouvez-vous vous débrouiller ?<br>L'homme acquiesce. Il se sortira tout seul.  
>- Très bien, nous allons vers le Nord, rendez-vous là-bas.<br>Et Aragorn remonte à cheval, l'elfe toujours dans ses bras, dans une aisance qui dénote une habitude.

Aragorn parvient enfin à sortir de la mêlée. Il galope encore un moment, jusqu'à parvenir à un pré bordé d'arbres. Le plus gros de l'orage est passé, la foudre n'est plus à craindre. Et Legolas appréciera la compagnie des arbres. _S'il se réveille_. Aragorn chasse bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il va se réveiller !

Avec soin, l'homme installe l'elfe sur une couverture, à même le sol. Il enlève prestement sa cape, et la replie pour en faire un oreiller. Enfin, il commence à l'ausculter. Une auscultation qui tourne à l'inventaire des dégâts.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Peu à peu, les hommes d'Aragorn reviennent. Bien sûr, ils ont vaincu. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique, mais aussi nettement mieux entraînés et organisés. Le camp du Maître a subit de nombreuses pertes, tandis que l'armée régulière du Gondor ne déplore que quelques blessés. Mais Aragorn ne prête que peu d'attention aux nouveaux venus. Il fait confiance à ses hommes pour gérer les prisonniers.

L'un d'entre eux, toutefois est particulièrement bruyant. Si bien qu'Aragorn se retourne et lui crie :  
>« Silence ! Vous aurez le droit le parler lors de votre procès !<br>L'autre en reste muet de stupeur quelques secondes avant de reprendre :  
>- En m'attachant ainsi, vous me tuez !<br>Tant d'audace ne fait qu'accroître la colère d'Aragorn :  
>- Vraiment ? <em>Vous<em> allez mourir ? Et votre prisonnier, il va aller bien ?  
>- Mon prisonnier ? C'est juste un elfe, un animal, pas la peine de…<br>Il n'a pas le temps de finir. Le roi lui a asséné une énorme gifle. Un garde s'interpose :  
>- Monseigneur, quels que soient ses torts, aussi graves soient-ils, il a le droit à un procès équitable !<br>- Faites-le taire alors, sinon je ne donne pas cher de son sort ! »

Alors que le soldat bâillonne le vieil homme sans ménagement, Aragorn s'en retourne auprès de l'elfe, où Rowol les rejoint. Son épaule a été remise en place, et coincée en écharpe.  
>"Comment va-t-il ? demande-t-il en désignant Legolas du menton.<br>- Pas bien. Il a été battu, et a plusieurs os brisés, mais si ça n'était que ça... Les elfes guérissent vite, il serait sur pied en quelques jours. Ce qui m'intrigue, ce sont ces blessures rondes, le long des bras. Elles sont bien symétriques, et infectées. Son coma est également anormal. Legolas en a vu d'autres, il est un aimant à ennuis. Mais jamais cela n'a atteint de telles extrémités...  
>Et il ajoute en elfique, et en murmurant :<br>- Mon ami, que vous ont-ils fait ?"

Rowol s'assied un peu plus loin, où il peut observer le roi prendre soin de son ami, sans gêner les soins. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il voit le roi changer les bandages de l'elfe. Tout d'abord, il nettoie consciencieusement les plaies avec de l'eau imbibée d'un onguent d'athelas. Avant ça, il a du faire quelques points de suture, et une attelle au poignet. Les deux poignets étaient bien abîmés, l'elfe a du être enchaîné serré. Aragorn parle à son ami pendant les soins, dans sa langue maternelle c'est à dire en Sindar, et non en Noldo, la langue de Fondcombe :  
>"Legolas, mon ami, tout va bien maintenant, je suis près de vous, réveillez-vous. Rien ne vous arrivera plus. J'ai été bête, c'est ma faute, pardonnez-moi..."<br>L'homme répète inlassablement la même litanie, sans que Legolas ne bouge.

Le soir vient sans qu'aucune amélioration n'ait pu être constatée. Rowol se rapproche à nouveau :

"Monseigneur, allez dormir. Je reste près de lui.  
>- Je préfère le veiller moi-même.<br>- Si vous tombez de fatigue, vous ne lui serez plus d'aucune utilité. Je promets de venir vous réveiller s'il y a un changement.  
>- Même au plus infime, venez me chercher !<br>Rowol acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Mais il ne bouge pas.  
>- Autre chose Rowol ?<br>- Monseigneur, je voudrais simplement connaître son nom. Je n'ai pas pu le comprendre quand vous parliez en elfique.  
>- Il s'appelle Legolas, ce qui, dans sa langue, signifie Verte Feuille.<br>Encore une fois Rowol hoche la tête, et maintenant, s'assied aux côtés de l'elfe. Aragorn se lève, et se retourne vers le chasseur de primes :  
>- Rowol ?<p>

L'intéressé lève les yeux.  
>- Merci. Vraiment. Du fond du cœur. Il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer ma reconnaissance.<br>L'autre hausse son épaule valide :  
>- Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix.<br>Puis, avec un sourire un coin, ajoute :  
>- Mais je suis content d'avoir réussi."<br>Aragorn a un petit rire, et part, pour de bon, se coucher.

Il est réveillé brusquement quelques heures après. Un soldat le secoue sans ménagement :  
>"Monseigneur ! Rowol demande votre aide !<p>

Il ne faut qu'une seconde au Roi pour reprendre ses se lève aussitôt et, en courant, rejoint le feu, près duquel est installé Legolas. Il ne le voit tout d'abord qu'en ombre, mais ce qu'il devine lui glace le sang.

Rowol est à genou par dessus Legolas. Et, de façon un peu désordonnée, appuie sur sa poitrine avec ses deux poings. Puis se penche vers son visage. Aragorn a l'impression que la distance s'allonge, bien qu'il se rapproche aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent. Il se jette plus qu'il s'installe

"Legolas, respirez !"  
>"Ne me laissez pas, mon ami !"<br>« Legolas, je vous interdit de mourir ! »

Il alterne mots doux et ordres plus violents.

Rowol observe Aragorn se démener avec l'application du désespoir. Cette technique fonctionne parfois mais échoue souvent.

1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4 ! 5 !

Souffle, souffle…

1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4 ! 5 !

Souffle, souffle...

1 ! 2 !...

Enfin la poitrine de l'elfe se soulè façon infime, mais elle se soulève. Aragorn, tremblant, place deux doigts le long du cou de son ami. Le pouls se fait aussitôt est trop rapide et filant, mais il est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Aragorn se relève. Ses jambes le supportent à peine, et il s'écroule, couché à coté de Legolas. Et cette fois, peu importe le qu'en dira-t-on. Il ne peut retenir ses larmes et pleure maintenant à gros sanglots.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

En deux jours, l'elfe s'est stabilisé. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, mais ne cesse plus de respirer. Toutes les deux heures, Aragorn s'efforce de lui faire boire quelques cuillerées d'eau sucrée. Les bleus se sont un peu estompés, mais son corps reste bien meurtri. Aragorn n'a pas pu se résoudre à l'emmener le laver. La rivière est pourtant proche, mais certaines blessures encore à vif risquent d'être douloureuses. Il ne veut pas infliger ça à son ami. Il a fait de son mieux pour enlever le plus gros avec un tissu mouillé. Le résultat n'est pas probant. Les cheveux de l'elfe sont emmêlés, et teintés de noir. Le sang séché. Aragorn n'a pas de quoi le coiffer, alors ça reste en l'état. Il se dit que que ça peut attendre, mais ne peut que frémir à l'idée de la réaction de l'elfe s'il se réveille et se découvre aussi négligé. Lui qui aime tant être propre !

Deux jours.

Il est grand temps de partir. Il faut rentrer à la Cité Blanche. Une civière a été installée entre deux chevaux, et Aragorn y a couché Legolas. Et, doucement, ils ont pris le chemin du retour. Il leur a fallu encore deux jours pour rentrer. Deux très longs jours où Aragorn guettait chaque souffle de l'elfe, de peur que chacun d'entre eux soit le dernier. Il craignait que le trajet ne soit éprouvant pour son ami blessé, mais de ces deux jours, Legolas n'a pas repris connaissance. Aragorn ne sait s'il doit s'en réjouir ou s'en effrayer.

Quand ils passent les portes, personne ne reconnaît le roi, poussiéreux et hagard. On ne reconnaît pas l'elfe non plus. Si bien qu'il devient assez aisé de se diriger vers le palais sans que la foule gêne. Arwen les attend dans la cours. Elle étouffe un cri dans ses mains en voyant l'état de Legolas. Elle voudrait se précipiter pour lui, lui murmurer des choses apaisantes en elfique, mais décide qu'il vaut mieux mettre ses inquiétudes de côté. Le plus urgent, c'est de mener Legolas dans sa chambre, d'y apporter des fournitures de guérison et de laisser travailler Aragorn.

Le roi défait la civière des chevaux, et emporte Legolas dans ses bras. Il ne laissera personne d'autre s'en occuper. Lentement, pour ne pas secouer son ami, il monte les escaliers. Enfin ils arrivent dans la chambre de l'elfe. Arwen tire les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière. Elle court vers les salles d'infirmerie d'où elle ramène tout ce dont Aragorn aura besoin. Quand elle revient, son mari est au chevet de son ami. Elle le bouscule gentiment :

« Allez vous laver mon ami, je reste auprès de lui.

Aragorn se lève, sans quitter Legolas des yeux.

- Je serai juste là, lui assure la reine. N'ayez aucune inquiétude. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je vous envoie chercher dans la seconde !  
>Pourtant, Aragorn ne bouge pas. Debout, il continue de regarder son ami. Ce n'est que quand Arwen lui prend la main qui ose :<p>

- Arwen…

- Oui, mon amour ?

- C'est ma faute… »

Arwen le prend dans ses bras. Elle le berce et lui murmure

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, vous ne pouviez pas savoir... »

Mais il n'y a pas une grande conviction qui ressort de ses paroles, elle n'y croit guère elle-même.

Pourtant, cela fonctionne. Apaisé, Aragorn s'enfuit dans sa salle de bain. Il se lave, en prenant grand soin de ne laisser aucune particule de saleté sous ses ongles. L'état de Legolas est précaire, au mieux, et il ne faut laisser aucune prise aux infections. Enfin il se change et rejoint son épouse.

Ni elle ni Legolas n'a bougé. Arwen a simplement pris une main de son ami entre les siennes. Elle ne se retourne pas pour annoncer :

« Il a les mains froides…

Puis elle lève les yeux sur Aragorn quand il arrive vers eux :

- Nous devons le laver, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans cet état !

Aragorn approuve.

- Cela nous permettra aussi de mieux voir l'étendue de ses blessures. »

Il va demander à une servante d'amener de l'eau chaude. Quand le bain est prêt, Arwen y verse un peu d'huile de noisette. Aragorn sourit en reconnaissant là une astuce d'Elrond pour éviter que les plaies ne piquent trop.

Avec soin, il déshabille l'elfe. Il ne peut pas lui ôter ses vêtements sans le brusquer, aussi décide-t-il de les découper. De toute façon, ils sont en lambeaux, il n'y a rien à récupérer. Puis, avec application, il glisse le corps meurtri de son ami dans l'eau. Il a placé une main sous son aisselle droite, et laisse reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Avec son autre main, laissée libre, il passe une éponge sur la peau de l'elfe. L'eau se teinte de rose, puis de rouge sombre au fur et à mesure que l'action combinée de l'eau, du savon et du gant effacent la saleté et le sang séché. Aragorn prend son temps pour ne pas faire mal à Legolas.

Laver les cheveux s'avère plus difficile. Il faut tour à tour les rincer avec un verre, en prenant garde à ne pas verser d'eau savonneuse sur le visage de son ami, puis les démêler avec les doigts. Impossible d'y passer un peigne pour le moment, il ne ferait que plus de dégâts. Il constate que les cheveux blonds sont bien plus courts aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques années. Puis il se souvient qu'il y a deux ou trois mois, Legolas les avaient coupés au niveau des épaules. Il n'avait pas posé de questions.

Il serre les dents. Il savait pourtant que c'était là une action anormale ! Aucun elfe ne se coupe les cheveux si courts volontairement. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagi alors ? Cela n'aurait peut-être pas empêché l'enlèvement. Mais au moins, Legolas n'aurait pas enlevé sans espoir_r d'être secouru. Il se serait accroché, il aurait combattu, et il serait dans ses bras, aujourd'hui, conscient, en train de prétendre que si, il allait très bien.

Aragorn chasse cette idée de son esprit. Avec des si, on mettrait Fondcombe en bouteille ! Il doit se concentrer sur le moment présent, faire de son mieux pour aider _sauver _son ami. Il le sort de l'eau, qui devient froide, le sèche et parvient à lui passer une tunique sans manche qui se boutonne sur l'avant, ainsi qu'un caleçon mi-long. Juste ce qu'il faut pour préserver sa pudeur, sans entraver les soins.

Il rappelle Arwen, pour qu'elle vienne le seconder. Ensemble, ils préparent un onguent à base d'une plante désinfectante et en enduisent les plaies de l'elfe.

« Savez-vous ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Ces plaines sont curieusement rondes… s'étonne Arwen.

- Je n'en 'ai aucune idée, j'interrogerai les prisonniers pour en savoir plus. CA pourrait nous aider à le soigner... »

En silence, ils pansent les blessures de l'elfe.


	25. Chapter 25

Note : ce chapitre est super long, mais je ne voyais vraiment comment le ceindre. Donc tant pis !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, je les aime !

Chapitre 25

« Lavez-vous !

Serham dépose un seau d'eau et une éponge aux pieds du prisonnier. C'est un vieil homme, aussi se sent-il un peu coupable de l'avoir attaché aussi serré. Mais ce sont les ordres du Roi, et il sait que ceux-ci n'ont pas été donnés à la légère. Aragorn est juste.

Le vieil homme n'a pas manqué l'hésitation de son geôlier.  
>- Comment voulez-vous que je me lave alors que je suis enchaîné ?<br>- Faites au mieux. Vous avez 15 minutes. Privilégiez le visage et les mains.  
>- Je pourrais me laver vraiment si vous me détachiez… Juste un instant…<br>- Non. Lavez-vous ou non, je m'en contrefiche. Le Roi va venir vous voir. Croyez-moi, mieux vaut que vous ne le dégouttiez pas plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait. »  
>Et il tourne le dos. Une fois la porte close, il soupire. Il déteste ce rôle de garde-chiourne. Mais le Roi lui a demandé en personne de garder ce prisonnier. Pour aider Legolas.<p>

Alors Serham a dit oui. Il s'est senti bien coupable de refuser d'aller le chercher. Il a pourtant de bons arguments… L'elfe faut partie de ces personnes avec lesquelles on devient aussitôt amis, à l seule condition de se montrer respectueux. Et cette amitié immédiate, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas son ami plus que ça, lui manque. Garder ce vieil homme, coupable des blessures de Legolas, est une façon de se rattraper, de se faire pardonner son absence. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de détester cette corvée.

Le Roi arrive à l'heure dite. Il prie Serham de se relever quand celui-ci le salue.  
>"Nous sommes liés par la même personne. S'il vous plait, relevez-vous. Emmenez-moi vers le prisonnier".<p>

Il suit Serham jusqu'aux y trouve un vieil homme prostré, allongé dans sa crasse. Le raps fourni par les cuisines du château est intact. Aragorn essaye de prendre soin de ses prisonniers. Etre emprisonné est selon lui une punition suffisante. pas la peine d'en rajouter avec de la torture. La plupart du temps, ceux-ci sont reconnaissants de ce traitement. Dans bien des prisons, on les aurait laissé pourrir. Mais ici, le vieil homme se montre ingrat. Il boude, pour ainsi dire. Aragorn n'est déjà pas de la meilleure humeur, mais voir ce manque évident de bonne volonté ne fait rien pour l'apaiser.

"Ouvrez-moi. Je veux lui parler face à face.  
>- Monseigneur, si je puis permettre, vous serez plus en sécurité ici. Les autres prisonniers ont peur de lui, nous avons du l'isoler pour ça. de toute évidence, malgré les apparences, il est dangereux.<br>- Je suis armé, je saurai me défendre."  
>Serham soupire. Il ne fera pas changer d'avis son Roi.<p>

Aragorn le regarde déverrouiller le lourd cadenas qui ferme la porte. Il entre. Serham le suit. Il referme derrière eux, et se place contre la porte. Mieux vaut être deux contre un, quand on ne sait pas de quoi l'autre est capable.

"Bonjour. Je suis Aragorn, roi du Gondor. Vous me connaissez probablement sous le nom d'Elessar dans vos contrées.  
>Le vieil homme ne répond rien.<br>- Pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ?  
>Le ton du Roi est calme mais on sent que la colère pointe. Il n'aime guère qu'on le contrarie. L'autre doit le sentir, car il sort de son mutisme :<br>- J'ai oublié mon nom, il y a bien longtemps. Je suis trop vieux pour m'en souvenir. Aujourd'hui, on m'appelle Le Maître.  
>- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'hommes qui oublient leur nom, à moins de sénilité. Et vous n'avez pas l'air malade.<br>Aragorn est décidé à ne pas s'en laisser conter.  
>- Je ne suis pus humain depuis bien longtemps. Je suppose que l'un a entraîné l'autre.<br>- Seriez-vous un orc déguisé ? se moque le Roi. Pourquoi ne vous considérez-vous plus comme humain ?  
>- J'ai plus de six-cents ans. Aucun humain ne vit tout ce temps.<br>Un doute se glisse dans l'esprit d'Aragorn :  
>- Seriez-vous un Numenor ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Numénoriens qui vivent dans le hard et capturent les elfes pour les torturer. Ils vivent habituellement en bonne entente.<br>- Oh non, je suis né humain, j'ai décidé de me transformer. Ce ne fut pas simple.  
>- Vous transformer en quoi ? Cessez vos insinuations sibyllines, et parlez franchement. Qui sait, peut-être cela allégera-t-il votre sentence.<p>

En face, toujours assis, l'autre crache au sol et arbore une moue dédaigneuse.  
>- Aucune chance. mais je vais vous raconter. Et vous verrez que la vie des elfes ne vaut pas grand chose.<br>A ces mots, Aragorn prend vraiment sur lui pour ne pas lui envoyer une gifle.  
>- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis né humain. Je ne sais plus dans quelle contrée. Je me souviens seulement que la seule façon de survivre était de s'enrôler en tant que soldat. Nous étions en guerre, je sais plus pourquoi ni contre qui. J'avais besoin de manger, aussi ai-je fait comme tout le monde. Mais au bout de quelques batailles, tous mes camarades étaient morts. Je mourrais de faim, guerre et agriculture ne sont guère compatibles. J'ai songé que ma vie ne valait rien. J'avais entendu parler des elfes, soit-disant immortels, et j'ai été jaloux. Vraiment jaloux. Pourquoi gardaient-ils ce secret, pourquoi ne le partageaient-ils pas ? Alors, révolté par cette injustice, j'ai fui. Je suis parti et je suis allé à la rencontre de ces créatures contre-nature qui vivent sans mourir. Et je les ai trouvées, dans une forêt sombre. J'agonisais dans un trou, entre deux rochers. Un elfe est passé prêt de moi, sans me voir. J'avais la possibilité de l'attraper. Alors je l'ai fait. Je lui ai saisit la jambe, j'ai planté les ongles dedans. Il a crié. J'ai paniqué, et je l'ai mordu. A pleines dents. Le fait que je mourrais de faim n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. En fait, je l'ai littéralement dévoré. Quand le sang a giclé, je l'ai bu. L'elfe devenait plus faible, et se débattait de moins en moins. J'ai fini de boire. Après quoi j'étais nettement plus fort. Comme un nouveau-né. Alors j'ai recommencé. ce fut plus facile. Et à chaque fois, je vis presque aussitôt les résultats. Je rajeunissait même ! j'avais trouvé leur secret. Alors que j'étais avant un garçon timide, effacé, je suis devenu un chef de guerre. Les autres m'ont suivi. J'ai établi ma forteresse dans le Harad, pour rester discret. Et j'ai fait chasser les elfes.<p>

Aragorn resta un long moment sans voix, profondément ecoeuré par ce qu'il avait entendu. Comment pouvait-on seulement avoir l'idée de boire le sang d'une autre créature ? Pourtant, le vieil homme ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son inhumanité. Ou plutôt, il avait grandement conscience, mais cela ne l'atteignait plus.  
>- Vous comprenez ? Je suis trop vieux pour m'en, passer. Le temps qu'a duré le voyage; je n'ai pas pu me nourrir. Et j'ai prix soixante ans. Il est urgent qu'on me nourrisse !<br>- Il n'en n'est pas question !  
>La réaction d'Aragorn fur primale. Comment pouvait-on même exprimer cette demande ?<br>- Alors, vous allez me laisser mourir ?  
>- Vous serez traité comme un humain. Vous serez nourris de viande et de légumes. Vous aurez à boire.<br>- Ce n'est pas cette nourriture qu'il me faut ! gémit le vampire.  
>- Vous n'en n'aurez pas d'autre. Vos actions sont innommables. Inadmissibles. je ne les cautionnerai pas. Et vous serez jugé.<br>- Mais je n'ai fait de mal à personne ! Les elfes ne sont pas humains !  
>Aragorn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.<br>- Ils sont des créatures douées de sensibilité et d'intelligence. Nous sommes amis, nos peuples vivent en paix.  
>Le vieil homme grogna.<p>

Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le vider de son sang ! Je n'ai meme pas besoin de n'avez qu'à le saigner un peu et m'apporter le sang...  
>- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Vous pensez que je vais saigner mon ami pour vous ?<p>

En voyant que ses supplications ne mèneraient à rien, le Maître change de visage. Il laisse transparaître toute sa méchanceté.  
>- Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de me tuer de suite, parce que si je sors, je vous sang de roi doit être délicieux.<br>Aragorn n'entend pas se laisser menacer ainsi sans réagir.  
>-Vous serez jugé pour vos crimes.<br>L'autre crache par terre.  
>-Lâche ! Même pas le courage de me tuer toi-même !<br>Serham dégaine son arme et se précipite sur le place sa lame sous sou cou.  
>-Lui peut être pas, mais moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas !<br>Il s'étonne un peu de sa réaction. Aragorn calme le jeu.  
>-Serham. Je dois le verdict ne m'appartient pas, mais il sera sévèrement puni. Et ses injures et menaces seront notifiées.<br>Le vieux ricane méchamment. Mieux vaut sortir. Aragorn laisse Serham, non sans lui recommander de redoubler de prudence.

Dehors, Aragorn reprend s'accorde quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. Il savait les blessures de Legolas graves, mais là, ça dépassait clairement son champ de compétences. L'elfe avait régulièrement été, et bien, _consommé_. Physiquement, il était très faible. Mais le pire était sans doute son état moral. Legolas avait du être atteint au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer. Il était fort, il avait déjà été blessé à tel point qu'Aragorn, ou Elrond, ou encore Thranduil, avaient craint pour sa vie. Mais cela n'avait jamais été que des os brisés, ou une blessure de guerre. Rien dont la guérison elfique ne pouvait pas venir à bout. Cette fois, on y ajoutait une torture, à un moment où l'elfe se posait de toute évidence beaucoup de questions à propos de son rôle sur Arda. Déjà fragilisé, puis maltraité, torturé… Aragorn ne peut retenir un hoquet de peur, qu'il étouffe derrière sa main plaquée contre la bouche. Il allait falloir employer des moyens qu'il aurait préférer éviter. Demander à ses amis de se relayer, l'assurer de sa valeur, de leur amitié.

Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Parce qu'il a beau y mettre tout son coeur, il ne peut être sûr et certain qu'il soit toujours un ami de Legolas. Pendant deux ans, deux longues années, il l'a traité comme un simple serviteur, peut-être même encore moins bien. Longtemps Legolas a pris sur lui, a fait comme si. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a rendu les armes. Juste avant de se faire capturer en fait. Et la proximité des deux événements n'a rien du donner de bon. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son désir de bien faire, sa présence est-elle réconfortante pour l'elfe, ou au contraire lui est-elle insupportable ?

Aragorn est interrompu dans ses pensées par un garde, essoufflé, qui le salue à peine, avant de lui déclarer, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et un peu de peur :  
>« Monseigneur, le roi Thranduil est aux portes de la cité et demande à entrer. »<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » soupire Aragorn.  
>Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Thranduil ? Le roi des elfes sylvains n'était pas connu pour sa patience et sa mansuétude. Si Aragorn n'était pas réellement coupable de l'enlèvement de Legolas, il n'y était pas pour rien non plus. Mais Thranduil voyait rarement les choses en nuances de gris. Et il n'aimait guère les humains, ce qui comprenait le Roi des Hommes. En fait, il avait toujours désapprouvé l'amitié entre son fils et Aragorn. Estel à l'époque. Il avait maudit la folie d'Elrond de vouloir élever l'humain. Selon lui, il aurait mieux de tous les laisser de débrouiller. Et si le seigneur de Fondcombe avait eu le courage de virer Isildur dans la lave le moment venu, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Et Aragorn devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort.<p>

En attendant, il faut accueillir Thranduil. Aragorn n'a guère le temps d'aller se changer. Il lui fallait se contenter de cette simple tunique. Plus élégante que ce que portait la plupart des humains, mais pas vraiment royale. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas sa couronne. Face au majestueux roi, habillé de verts et d'ors, plus grand de 30 centimètres grâce à sa couronne de bois précieux. Un être impressionnant. Il aurait bien voulu être paré pour lui faire face. Tant pis.

Escorté du garde qui l'avait prévenu, il se dirige vers les portes. A son apparition, les soldats elfiques se mettent au garde à vous, d'une synchronisation parfaite. Mais Thranduil prend son temps pour se retourner. Il n'a pas l'air commode.  
>« Bienvenue à Minas Thirit, Roi Thranduil.<br>Aragorn le salue en sindar, et accompagne ses paroles des mouvement adéquats. Thranduil lui rend son salut, sans se baisser aussi bas toutefois.  
>- Seigneur Aragorn. Je suis un peu étonné que mon fils ne soit pas venu en personne dire bonjour à son père…<br>« Il entre de suite dans le vif du sujet » constate intérieurement Aragorn. Lui annoncer l'état de santé de son fils ne va pas être facile. Mieux vaut le faire vite et être honnête.  
>- Legolas est souffrant.<br>- Les elfes ne sont pas atteint par les affections humaines, répondit lentement Thranduil, en regardant Aragorn comme s'il n'était qu'un bébé de 3 ans. Que voulez-vous dire ?  
>- Mieux vaut que nous allions nous installer dans un endroit plus privé.<br>- Mon fils est-il ici ou non ?  
>- Oui. Dans sa chambre, mais…<br>- Très bien. Cela fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Comment dire non ? S'il osait, Thranduil enverrait probablement son armée entière assaillir le palais pour trouver Legolas. Aussi Aragorn se contente d'un misérable « Si vous voulez bien me suivre... » et précéde Thranduil dans les couloirs.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se tourne vers le roi. Loin de tous les regards, il pouvait se montrer plus direct.  
>« Thranduil, je dois vous prévenir. Il ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Il n'a pas repris connaissance depuis une semaine que nous l'avons sauvé.<br>Ses paroles semblent atteindre le roi des elfes, qui se décompose. Il perd son air hautain pour demander brusquement :  
>- Comment ça, il n'a pas reprit connaissance ? De quoi l'avez vous sauvé ? »<br>Et sans attendre de réponse, il se précipite pour ouvrir la porte et rejoint son fils en quelques enjambées.

Il s'agenouille prêt de Legolas, et, après une hésitation, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci sont encore un peu emmêlés, et pas très propres. L'étendue des blessures de l'elfe a dissuadé Aragorn de lui donner un bain. Il l'a lavé du mieux qu'il a pu, mais ce n'est pas parfait. Et c'est certainement très insuffisant du point de vue de Thranduil.

Aragorn entre à son tour, le plus doucement et silencieusement possible. Il se tient à distance, pour respecter l'intimité du père et de son fils. Thranduil a pris la main de Legolas, et la caresse tendrement, en lui murmurant des choses qu'Aragorn ne peut entendre.

Il est sans doute bénéfique que Thranduil soit là finalement. Mettre aux côté de Legolas les gens qui tiennent à lui est le seul plan qu'Aragorn ait pu envisager. C'est donc un premier pas. Il s'assoit, pour se permettre de mieux réfléchir. Et la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est d'appeler Gimli. Après tout, il est un grand ami du Prince. Mais est-ce une bonne idée de mettre côte à côte deux personnages aussi orageuses et lunatique que Gimli et Thranduil ? Sans doute pas. Mais peut-être feraient-ils fi de leur haine ancestrale pour s'allier, le temps d'aider un proche commun. C'était un gros pari, un grand risque. Pour le moment, Aragorn préférait s'abstenir.

Thranduil finit par se relever. Il vient à Aragorn, le regard noir :  
>« Que s'est-il passé ? »<br>Aragorn raconte. Il omet certains détails, notamment au sujet de la fuite de Legolas. S'il ne s'était pas montré aussi mesquin, jamais l'elfe ne serait allé sur cette plage… Mieux vaut garder cela pour lui. Il réglera ses comptes avec Legolas quand celui-ci sera réveillé.  
>Il voit toutefois bien que Thranduil n'est pas dupe. Colérique, d'humeur taciturne et changeante oui. Mais pas stupide.<p>

Le roi des elfes semble également penser que ce n'est pas le moment des détails. S'il pince les lèvres à plusieurs reprises, il n'interrompt pas Aragorn dans son récit. Et quand il finit, un long silence inconfortable s'installe. Aragorn a l'impression d'être redevenu le petit Estel, qui se tortillait sur son siège quand Glorfindel se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas appris sa leçon.

« Vous avez donc ce 'Maître' ici ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Que pensez-vous faire de lui ?  
>- Le juger pour ses crimes. Il restera probablement en prison à vie après ça. Non pas que sa vie promette d'être bien longue.<br>- Ce n'est pas suffisant.  
>- Mais c'est mon royaume, donc ma décision.<br>- C'est mon fils. Un elfe. Le procès devrait être mené par ceux qu'il a offensé. Et il a porté atteinte aux elfes plus qu'aux hommes.  
>Encore une fois, Aragorn doit s'avouer que Thranduil n'a pas tort. Mais la loi est des sylvains est pour le moins violente.<br>- Je vous demanderais de me remettre le prisonnier.  
>- C'est dangereux. Il est rusé et malfaisant. Mieux vaut le garder dans mes cachots. Au moins il ne peut pas en sortir.<br>- Insinuez-vous que mes cachots ne sont pas sûrs et mes elfes pas fiables ?  
>Aïe. La bourde.<br>- Pas le moins du monde. Simplement vous campez en dehors de la ville, dans des tentes. Au moins le temps que Legolas se remettre, laissez les hommes gérer le prisonnier.  
>- Cela me semble un arrangement raisonnable. Mais cela entend que vous nous laisserez le juger.<br>Oh puis quoi ? Sérieusement ? Aragorn se moque totalement de ce qu'il peut advenir su Maître, du moment qu'il ne retourne pas se balader dans la nature pour bouffer des elfes, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? On ne pourra pas lui tenir rigueur d'une injustice qu'il n'a pas commise ! Et rien ne lui plairait mieux de voir cet horrible homme ramper par terre, mourir d'atroces blessures que Thranduil lui aurait infligées.  
>- Entendu.<br>- Très bien. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, veuillez me faire installer une chambre, prêt d'ici. Je veux pouvoir voir mon fils dès que je le souhaite. »  
>Et il retourne s'asseoir prêt de Legolas. Il ne veut plus discuter.<p>

Aragorn sort, soulagé de pouvoir respirer et s'étirer librement, sans crainte que le regard bleu courroucé de Thtanduil ne se pose sur lui. Arwen le rejoint.  
>« J'ai appris que le père de Legolas est là. Comment ça s'est passé.<br>- Mieux que je n'aurais cru. Il est en colère, c'est évident, et je ne peux le blâmer pour ça. Mais il se contient. Il faut passer Legolas avant.  
>- Tant mieux.<br>- Il a également demandé à juger lui-même le coupable.  
>- Et vous avez accepté ?<br>- Oui. Il a eu de bon arguments.  
>- Ce ne sera pas beau à voir.<br>- En toute honnêté, Melleth-nin, je m'en contrefiche.  
>- Je comprends. »<p>

Le couple regagne ses quartiers, avant qu'Aragorn ne retourne vaquer aux obligations du royaume. Il n'a vraiment pas la tête à ça, mais la venue des elfes exige au moins une explication à ses conseillers. La réunion s'annonce longue.

Elle est toutefois interrompue par une garde qui entre brusquement dans la pièce. Il interrompt un représentant d'une contrée lointaine, qui commence à le réprimander vertement. Aragorn le fait taire d'un geste agacé.  
>« Parlez, soldat.<br>- Monseigneur, le roi Thranduil vous fait mander.  
>- Pour quelle raison ?<br>- Selon lui, le Prince Legolas s'est réveillé. »

C'est plus de mots qu'il n'en faut pour qu'Aragorn laisse tout tomber séance tenante. Dans un brouhaha désapprobateur et mécontent, le roi quitte le Conseil et suit le soldat.

Ils courent presque à travers les couloirs. Aragorn entre enfin dans la chambre du Prince, qu'il trouve dans les bras de son père, à tenter de reprendre son souffle entre deux quintes de toux.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Aragorn vient s'asseoir sur le lit, aux côtés de Legolas, un verre d'eau à la main. Il le tend au Prince, qui gémit entre deux quintes de toux. Il est incapable de tenir le verre. Aragorn s'approche un peu plus, et tient le verre contre les lèvres de l'elfe, qui boit à petites gorgées.  
>« C'est bien Legolas, doucement doucement, nous avons tout le temps du monde.<br>L'elfe finit par détourner la tête. Le mouvement est infime, mais Aragorn le guettait. Il observe son ami. Il a les yeux plissé de douleur, et halète. Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Aragorn voudrait se jeter dans ses bras, l'étreindre, l'embrasser, lui demander pardon. Mais il doit se contenir. Là, tout de suite, il lui faut apaiser sa douleur.  
>- Legolas, où avez-vous mal ? Dites-moi ! Je peux vous aider…<br>Mais Legolas continue de gémir doucement, blotti dans les bras de son père.  
>- Qu'attendez-vous pour lui préparer un sédatif léger ? N'importe quoi qui puisse le soulager ?<br>- Il est trop faible, c'est trop risqué, je ne veux pas le faire retomber dans le coma…  
>Il s'avance vers l'elfe, et pose sa main sur sa cheville. Legolas pousse un hurlement :<br>- Ne me touchez pas !  
>Il se débat, essaye de reculer, sans cesser de gémir lamentablement. Aragorn se lève et fait un pas en arrière, par réflexe. Mais il faut que Thranduil s'interpose pour que Legolas commence à se calmer. Il se roule en boule au fond du lit et se balance d'avant en arrière, lentement, en psalmodiant sa douleur. Son père jeta un regard noir à Aragorn, et se retourne pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.<br>- Non !  
>Legolas lève les bras devant lui, telle une barrière invisible.<br>- Personne ne me touche.  
>- Penneth, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal…<br>- PERSONNE NE DOIT ME TOUCHER !  
>- Très bien, d'accord, tente Aragorn. Dites-nous où vous avez mal. Je vous donnerai une pommade, ou un thé, n'importe quoi qui pourra aider.<br>- Non. Je ne veux rien.  
>Un peu dépourvu, Aragorn regarde Thranduil. Celui-ci essaye à son tour :<br>- Penneth, je suis là, je vous protège. Personne ne vous fera de mal, je le jure.  
>- Ne me touchez pas.<br>- Je ne vais pas vous toucher si vous ne le voulez pas, je promets. Dites-nous ce qui ne va pas.

Legolas étudie longuement son père, puis tourne les yeux vers Aragorn. Il a l'air à la fois un peu perdu, et très sérieux. Beaucoup trop sérieux pour quelqu'un qui, à l'heure actuelle, devrait simplement s'allonger et se laisser dorloter. Il y a autre chose dans son regard, aussi. Ou plutôt, il n'y a plus. Le bleu acier éclatant d'avant s'est terni, et est devenu un gris pâle dénué de relief. Le prince est également très maigre. Mis à part quelques bandages posés pour tenir propres les blessures les plus graves, il est torse nu. On voit ses côtes, ses clavicules saillent sous la peau. De nombreuses marques violacées courent sur sa peau translucide. L'elfe n'a définitivement pas l'air en forme. Le gémissement lugubre qu'il ne peut empêcher de franchir ses lèvres n'aide pas. Peut-être même n'en a-t-il pas conscience. Mais cette idée n'est pas rassurante non plus.

Un trop long silence s'écoule. Thranduil le brise :  
>- Penneth ? Dites-nous ce que vous voulez.<br>- Rien de lui, répond-il aussitôt, en désignant Aragorn d'un doigt tremblant.  
>Le Roi des Hommes essaye de garder un visage neutre. Il est blessé. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il s'attendait à ce que Legolas le repousse, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ce dégoût viscéral le surprend. Il a l'habitude d'un Legolas mesuré, patient, tolérant. Legolas est résilient. Une qualité qu'il semble avoir perdue. Aragorn tente de se raisonner : l'elfe vient de subir un grave traumatisme. Il va falloir du temps pour retrouver sa confiance. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir le cœur en miettes, à cet instant.<p>

Thranduil ne s'avoue pas vaincue. Il persiste et insiste gentiment :  
>- C'est d'accord. Que voudriez-vous de moi ? »<br>Mais Legolas ne semble pas l'entendre. Il continue de dévisager Aragorn, qui se tortille sur place, mal à l'aise. Il se sent comme pesé.  
>Legolas répond dans un murmure, à peine audible. Puis ses yeux se ferment, et il s'écroule. Aragorn se précipite, pour examiner l'elfe, à la faveur de son inconscience. Ses gestes sont automatiques, mais sa pensée est ailleurs. Il a parfaitement entendu les derniers mots de son ami :<p>

« Il m'a ôte mon seul refuge. Il m'a ôté l'appel de la mer »


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Legolas repense au long chemin parcouru. La vie tranquille et heureuse avec ses parents, à Vert Bois. Tout était si simple alors ! Puis sa mère était morte, et lui avait failli la suivre. Lentement et difficilement, son père et lui avaient finis par s'en remettre. Mais l'Ombre avait envahi leur royaume à tel point que son nom s'en était trouvé modifié. Il était devenu Mirkwood, les Bois Sombres. Alors, Legolas, vieilli trop tôt, avait pris les armes et avait lutté. Une façon de se défouler. Une façon de se faire pardonner peut-être aussi. Il se sentait coupable de beaucoup de choses. Puis était venu Elrond et avec lui une bouffée d'air frais : les jumeaux. Puis Estel. Bien sûr, Legolas s'en était méfié, mais le garçon avait su conquérir son coeur. Mais le répit avait été de courte durée. Gollum avait été amené à Mirkwood. Et s'en était enfui. Bien sûr, Legolas avait rejoint la Communauté. C'était sa responsabilité ! Mais tout était allé de travers. Gandalf tué, Boromir corrompu, les Hobbits s'étaient sauvés, Aragorn jeté du haut de la falaise... Legolas n'était pas du genre à croire aux signes, mais quand même, à ce niveau là, il a été bête de ne rien voir. Stupide même.

Curieusement, ce n'était pas toutes ces horreurs qui tourmentaient Legolas. Non. ce n'était qu'un détail, une scène qu'il aurait facilement pu oublier. La rencontre avec les cavaliers du Rohan. Aragorn avait fait les présentations. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin, et Legolas, des Royaumes Boisés._

Une petite phrase, toute bête, qui tourne et retourne dans sa tête. Pourquoi avoir présenté Gimli avec son ascendance, la façon formelle, polie, de le faire, et Legolas n'a-t-il eu droit qu'à son lieu de naissance ?

"Tout va bien Penneth ?  
>Legolas sursaute tandis que son père entre dans la chambre. Il prend le temps de réfléchir à la question.<br>- Je vais mieux.  
>Son père lui adresse une sourire :<br>- Vous ne dites pas ça pour me rassurer ?  
>- Je n'ai mal nulle part.<br>C'est faux, il souffre des contusions qui refusent de guérir. La cicatrisation est lente. Et même aux endroits où les plaies se sont bien refermées, la peau reste boursouflée et teinte de vilaines nuances rougeâtres qui tranchent sur la peau pâle de l'elfe. Mais il refuse de prendre la moindre potion que lui préparerait Aragorn. Le plus simple pour n'avoir pas à se justifier est encore de dire qu'il n'a pas mal. D'ailleurs, il ne ment pas vraiment. La douleur est lointaine. Comme si elle était infligée à quelqu'un d'autre. Il peut parfaitement en faire abstraction.  
>Thranduil n'est pas dupe, mais choisit de ne rien dire. Il s'assoit aux côtés de son fils, note le mouvement de recul difficilement contenu de celui-ci, et demande :<br>- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?  
>Legolas comprend immédiatement. Lui expliquer pourquoi il n'est plus un elfe.<br>- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>- Racontez-moi seulement alors.<br>Legolas ne voudrait rien de plus que s'enrouler en boule et dormir, mais depuis quelques temps, il ne dort plus. Soit il perd connaissance, à des moments où il se s'y attend guère, soit il a des absences. Des détails qu'il a gardés pour lui. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il a chassé Aragorn de sa chambre, après avoir avoué que l'appel de la mer l'a quitté. On lui a fichu la paix. Mais le temps des explications est venu.  
>- Alors que le Maître me prenait du sang, je me suis réfugié dans la Mer. Et d'une façon où d'une autre, j'ai pensé que c'était la Mer qui me faisait ça. Et depuis, je ne l'entends plus. j'ai perdu l'Appel.<br>Il omet volontairement plusieurs choses. Pas besoin de s'étaler.  
>- Penneth, je ne savais même pas que vous l'aviez entendu. Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour entendre la Mer.<br>Legolas hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux :  
>- Je ne l'entends plus. Le problème est réglé.<br>- Vous ne pouvez pas être heureux de cet état.  
>La remarque met Legolas en colère. Il souffle pour se maîtriser. Il na va pas crier après son père...<br>- La Mer me torturait. Je n'aspirais qu'à voguer. Je suis débarrassé.  
>Thranduil n'insiste pas. Il connaît son fils et quand il refuse de parler d'un sujet, rien ne le fera changer d'avis.<br>- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.  
>Le Roi des elfes se lève.<br>- Ada ?  
>Cela fait bien longtemps que Legolas n'a pas appelé son père par ce nom. Sans doute pas depuis la mort de sa mère. Thranduil revient ses pas, à la fois heureux et alerté par cette petite pointe de désespoir qu'il détecte.<br>- Vous me détestez maintenant ?  
>Le ciel tomberait sur la tête du Roi qu'il ne serait pas plus abasourdi.<br>- Vous détester ? Penneth, je ne pourrai jamais vous détester !  
>- Mais après ça…<br>- Après ça quoi ? Vous ne seriez plus mon fils ? Je devrais vous laisser vous débattre seul dans vos ennuis ?  
>Thranduil revient sur ses pas et se rassoit au bord du lit.<br>- Penneth, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Vous comprenez ? Toujours. Je vous le promets.

Il a mis dans va voix toute la solennité qu'il pouvait. Les larmes montent aux yeux de son fils. Thranduil oublie les cris et la peur de celui-ci au moindre contact et le prend dans ses bras. Et Legolas se laisse aller. Père et fils pleurent tout les deux, doucement et longtemps. Une catharsis dont ils avaient besoin depuis des années.

Le calme revient.  
>- Ada, emmenez-moi…<br>- Vous êtes trop fragile Legolas. Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque.  
>- Nous avons des guérisseurs.<br>- Pas d'aussi bons qu'Aragorn.  
>Legolas a un mouvement d'impatience, que Thranduil apaise d'un geste.<br>- Je sais que vous ne voulez plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Croyez-le ou non, je pense que quoi qu'il ait fait, il mérite le pardon. Il ne l'a de toute évidence pas voulu. Toutefois, si vous voulez vraiment partir, je suppose que nous pouvons demander à Elrond de venir.  
>- Pas question !<br>La réponse a claqué sèchement, et ne tolérera pas de discussion. Thranduil relève un sourcil étonné. Son fils et le Seigneur de Fondcombe s'entendent habituellement plutôt bien. Il décide de ne pas relever.  
>- Je ne veux pas partir loin. Pas rentrer. Je veux aller avec vous, au camp, parmi les miens.<br>Thranduil sait que son fils n'a jamais été à l'aise entre quatre murs.  
>- Je suppose que c'est une demande assez raisonnable pour être exaucée.<br>Legolas pousse un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne peut refréner. Il craignait d'avoir à argumenter sans fin. Il se redresse, repousse les draps et commence à se lever. Son père le regarde faire, sans rien dire.  
>- Ada ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Pourriez-vous me laisser ? Je dois m'habiller.<br>Thranduil esquisse un sourire. Son fils tient fort à son intimité.  
>- Je serai dehors. Appelez en cas de besoin. »<p>

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Legolas a demandé à rester seul car il n'est pas du tout cetain de réussir à rester debout. Il pose un pied par terre, puis l'autre. Il se lève, sans lâcher le rebord du lit, et avance lentement. La douleur est à la limite du supportable, mais l'elfe sert les dents, et s'habille tant bien que mal. Et une petite demi-heure plus tard, il est au bras de son père, qui l'emmène hors de la ville.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28

Aragorn n'a pas vu ce changement d'un bon œil. Il sait Legolas fragile, et plus blessé qu'il ne l'admet. Par fierté, ou peut-être par peur, il refuse son aide. Il peut comprendre. Mais dans la palais, il pouvait garder un œil sur lui. L'elfe a déclaré que l'appel de la mer lu avait été ôté. On aurait pu penser que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Mais Legolas avait l'air plus vide encore qu'avant. Plusieurs fois, l'homme l'a observé à la dérobée, par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Auparavant, l'elfe aurait détecté sa présence même la porte fermée. Mais là, Aragorn a vu un corps brisé recroquevillé en boule dans un coin du lit, sans bouger, des heures durant. L'elfe n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Mieux valait l'appel de la mer, qui le rendait certes absent, mais pas inatteignable.

Et voilà que Legolas faisait le choix de le quitter. Pas pour aller loin. Juste pour sortir des murs de la ville. Se rapprocher de son père, sa dernière bouée. Mais Thranduil était lui-même au bout de tout. Lui aussi avait entendu la mer l'appeler. Il était sur le point de naviguer quand son fils… Quand tout cela était arrivé. Et il était vieux, et fatigué. Il n'attendrait pas longtemps. Il laisserait bientôt Legolas seul. Plus seul que jamais.

Mais que pouvait-il faire, ou dire ? Il avait perdu ce droit en même temps que la confiance que l'elfe avait en lui. Une petite part de lui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer, que ce n'était pas si grave et que Legolas faisait sa diva. Il repoussait ces pensées avec aigreur, sachant que c'était justement cette part de lui qui l'avait amené à perdre son ami. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve le moyen de parler au Prince. Surtout, il fallait qu'il réussisse à se faire écouter. Tout Roi des Hommes qu'il soit, il se sent complètement dépassé dès qu'il s'agit de se faire pardonner par son ami. Il faut dire qu'il a peu d'expérience en la matière. Legolas encaisse beaucoup et a toujours tendance à prendre sur lui, à penser que c'est de sa faute à lui. Dès qu'Aragorn tente, plus ou moins maladroitement, de présenter des excuses, il se voit accueilli par de grands yeux innocents et un gentil « Il n'y a rien à te pardonner, mon ami ».

Et cette fois, il y a tant ! Comment s'y prendre ? Comment forcer l'elfe à l'entendre, à comprendre ? Il sait qu'il ne peut pas, qu'il ne doit pas raisonner ainsi. Retrancher son ami pour lui imposer des excuses ne fera que le rendre plus distant. Il doit l'amener à le vouloir. La route risque d'être longue.

Thranduil, à quelques kilomètres de là, poursuit le même cheminement de pensées. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra guère plus longtemps sur cette terre. Il doit naviguer. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il retrouvera la paix. Il a un peu honte de l'admettre, mais une petite part de lui en veut à Legolas d'avoir besoin de lui maintenant. Il ne peut que venir aider son fils. Il n'aurait même pas été au courant si son héritier avait attendu quelques mois ! Il repousse ces horreurs. Il aime son enfant. Ils ont souffert de bien des choses ensemble. Il veut être là pour lui, mais cette fois-ci, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir agir. Parce que lui-même aurait besoin d'un appui déjà. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui est arrivé. Il a réussi à comprendre toute l'histoire, entre les bribes de ce que Legolas lui a raconté, et a rempli les trous avec le récit du sauvetage que lui a conté Aragorn. Il soupire. Aider son fils est au-delà de ses capacités. Peut-être qu'Elrond… ? Mais Legolas a catégoriquement refusé. Sans doute à cause de sa fierté. Trop de monde est déjà au courant de ce qui est arrivé. Il n'en tolérera pas plus.

D'un pas lent, il se dirige vers la tente où s'est enfermé son fils. Il doit le tenir au courant du procès. Des soldats lui amènent le Maître dans quelques heures. Il veut mettre son fils au courant. Hier, celui-ci n'est pas sorti de toute la journée. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Mais rien du Legolas d'avant ne transparaît dans celui qui est revenu du Harad.

Thranduil écarte le pan de tissu pour entrer. La couleur verte foncée de la tente n'offre pas une bien grande luminosité. L'intérieur est assez sombre. Seuls quelques rais de soleil pénètrent par les fentes. Il faut plusieurs secondes à Thranduil pour repérer son fils. Il est assis à même le sol, les bras autour de ses genoux, le regard dans le vide.

Doucement, il vient s'asseoir en face de lui.  
>« Penneth, le procès de votre agresseur aura lieu tout à l'heure.<br>« Tortionnaire » serait un terme plus juste, mais le Roi ne parvient pas à l'utiliser en face de son fils. Legolas ne lève même pas les yeux.  
>- La loi elfique exige de vous demander si vous avez une requête particulière à formuler.<br>Cette demande fait réagir l'elfe prostré.  
>- Une requête ?<br>- Une question à laquelle vous voudriez qu'il réponde. Ou peut-être une demande de grâce.  
>- Il faudrait que je l'absolve ? Il m'a…<br>Il ne peut finir sa phrase. Il avale péniblement sa salive et continue :  
>- Vous venez me parler de <em>grâce <em>?  
>- Non. C'est une simple exigence légale. Je dois m'assurer que vous ne le désirez pas.<br>Legolas regarde son père sans le voir. Au bout d'un moment, Thranduil est obligé d'insister pour obtenir une réponse.  
>- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que vous désiriez de lui ? Si non, je m'occuperai de lui comme bon me semble.<br>- Vous pouvez tous les tuer en ce qui me concerne. »  
>Et Legolas détourne la tête.<p>

Il ne voit pas le choc sur le visage de son père. Son fils, qui a toujours été si doux, si sensible, si prompt à pardonner et à demander la clémence pour autrui, vient de lui déclarer sans frémir qu'il peut massacrer des humains. Cela l'indiffère.

Alors qu'il se lève pour quitter la tente, Thranduil ne peut retenir un murmure.  
>« Penneth, qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? »<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Dans la tente du Roi des elfes, Aragorn attend son entrevue. Le jugement du Maître se termine, il a refusé d'y assister. Il connaît la façon se déroule les jugements chez les elfes des bois : accusé et plaignant sont armés, et se battent jusqu'à la mort, à moins que la personne lésée ne demande une autre peine, comme l'emprisonnement, ou pardonne. Pour ce qu'en sait Aragorn, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, Legolas n'ayant pas pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à l'arène improvisée.

Aragorn se demande tout de même comment ça se passe. Il ne cautionne pas une telle « justice », parce qu'à ses yeux, ce n'en est pas. Chez les hommes, ce genre de manifestation finit toujours en beuverie enthousiaste, et le mort se fait huer tandis que le gagnant est acclamé. Aragorn refuse qu'on célèbre la mort d'un homme. Toutefois, le camp des elfes reste étrangement silencieux. Pas de cris, pas d'applaudissements. Quand enfin Thranduil rentre sans sa tente, il hausse un sourcil à la vue d'Aragorn. Il se souvient qu'il lui a accordé cet entretien, que l'homme demande depuis deux semaines. C'est bien le moment.

« Accordez-moi quelques minutes pour me changer.  
>Aragorn remarque alors la tâche de sang qui s'étend sur l'épaule du roi. Son instinct de guérisseur prend le dessus, Il se lève à demi pour demander :<br>- Avez vous besoin d'aide ?  
>Thranduil lève une main autoritaire pour l'arrêter.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. J'ai connu pire, j'irai bien.  
>Aragorn ne peut retenir un sourire. Il a a entendu ce couplet quelques fois dans la bouche du fils. Aussi se permet-il d'insister et utilisant, comme souvent, une gentille manipulation :<br>- Legolas serait plus tranquille s'il vous savait réellement soigné. Il n'a pas besoin de se faire du souci supplémentaire. Vous savez qu'il verra que vous êtes blessé à la seconde où il posera ses yeux sur vous.  
>Thranduil dévisage Aragorn sans répondre. Il ne faut qu'une seconde à l'homme pour se sentir désespérément seul sous ce regard perçant qui le jauge.<br>- Je ne suis pas stupide, Aragorn.  
>OK, utiliser Legolas pour l'atteindre l'était par contre. L'homme se mord la lèvre.<br>- Et si je dis que ce n'est qu'une égratignure, c'est que c'en est une. Le vieil homme avait une surprenante vigueur pour son âge. Il a réussi à couper mon vêtement et à m'entailler la peau.  
>- Ca a l'air de beaucoup saigner pour une entaille.<br>Aragorn a gardé un ton neutre, il n'a fait qu'émettre une simple constatation. Et il lutte pour conserver un visage de marbre tandis qu'il voit monter la colère du Roi elfe.  
>- Très bien, concède-t-il. Venez me soigner. Faites en sorte que mon fils l'ignore.<br>Aragorn se réjouit mentalement avant de recommencer à s'inquiéter. Pour le coup, il espère que ce n'est réellement qu'une estafilade, parce que si c'est pire, il lui sera difficile de le dissimuler. Et il s'y est engagé.

Il suit le roi derrière un rideau, et commence à l'aider à ôter sa tunique. Il trouve étrange de voir Thranduil torse nu. Il chasse cette pensée de son esprit et se concentre sur la plaie. Une dizaine de centimètres sanglants courent sur l'épaule de l'elfe ? Ce n'est pas profond, cela ne mérite pas de points de suture. Aragorn désinfecte la plaie, et y applique un pansement. C'est réglé très vite. Et aussitôt après, Thranduil chasse Aragorn de la chambre. De retour dans le hall de la tente, Aragorn se rassied en soupirant, espérant que l'attente de sera pas trop longue.

Habillé d'une tunique argentée, le roi reparaît enfin. Il prend place en face d'Aragorn.  
>- Nous sommes là. Que vouliez-vous ?<br>- Votre autorisation pour parler à Legolas.  
>- N'avez pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?<br>- J'ai été négligent, je le reconnais. Mais je voudrais réparer cela.  
>- Insinuez-vous que vous pouvez réparer mon fils.<br>Si seulement ! Mais probablement pas.  
>- Simplement me faire pardonner.<br>- Vous faire pardonner ? Vous venez ici, chez moi, parmi les miens, humain parmi les elfes, pour me parler de _vous_ ? Vous est-il arrivé de penser, que depuis 70 ans, tout ce qui arrive à mon fils est en grande partie de votre faute ?  
>Thranduil se relève, vraiment en colère maintenant. Aragorn se maudit pour ce choix de mots malheureux. Il tente de s'expliquer :<br>- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à Legolas. Je veux… une chance de m'excuser, de lui expliquer.  
>Heureusement que Thranduil est désarmé, à cet instant, sinon il aurait probablement tué l'homme.<br>- Une chance ? C'est-à-dire ? La chance que mon fils n'a plus ?  
>Aragorn met quelque secondes à comprendre.<br>- La chance de naviguer, murmure-t-il.  
>- Oui, la chance de naviguer ! La seule chose qui peut guérir un elfe de tous ses maux. Il aurait oublié sa misère, ses blessures, il…<br>La voix de l'elfe se brise, et il se détourne. Mais Aragorn n'a pas besoin de mots. Il sait ce qui allait suivre. La mort de sa mère.  
>- J'allais l'emmener. J'ai échoué à mon rôle de père. Je devais le protéger de toutes les horreurs de ce monde. Au lieu de quoi il a grandit dans un royaume enveloppé de noirceur, sans sa mère, à combattre les créatures d'Angmar…<br>Aragorn ajoute mentalement : « A suivre les hommes alors que son père lui répète depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre que tous les hommes ne sont que de la sale engeance qui finiront par le trahir. Et je lui ai donné raison ».  
>Pourtant, Thranduil continue :<br>- Allez trouver Legolas, Estel.  
>Aragorn frémit quand il entend ce prénom. Il comprend la demande informulée. « Soyez Estel. Le seul ami en qui Legolas ait jamais eu confiance ».<br>- Allez le trouver, et, s'il veut bien vous écouter, aidez-le. »


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Aragorn se présente devant la tente de Legolas. Il a pris le temps de se calmer, après son entrevue avec Thranduil qui l'a laissé sur les nerfs. Il ne se sent toutefois pas plus détendu maintenant. Au contraire, le plus dur reste à faire. Avec appréhension, il appelle :  
>« Legolas ? Je suis là, je voudrais vous parler ! »<br>Pas de réponse. Bon, il s'y attendait plus ou moins, mais cela n'augure rien de bon.  
>« Mellon-nin ? J'entre ! »<br>Il a choisi sciemment d'appeler son ami ainsi, et en elfique. Qui sait, peut-être un regret de leur amitié perdue rattrapera l'elfe ?

Aragorn repousse la toile et laisse retomber le tissu, passant ainsi du soleil à l'ombre. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'adaptent au changement de luminosité. Mais il ne voit toujours rien. Il en fait le tour, la place est grande, forcément, le Prince de Mirkwood a droit à tous les honneurs. Mais non. Legolas n'est nulle part. De plus en plus inquiet, Aragorn oublie son statut de roi pour redevenir un simple rôdeur. Il enquête. Les vêtements de cérémonie que son ami revêt depuis qu'il a emménagé dans le camp de son père sont là. Il ne sait pas exactement de quoi est composée sa garde-robe, mais il se rend assez vite compte que sa tenue de voyage n'est, par contre, plus en place.

Il va ouvrir le coffre. Fermé à clé. Il hésite à retourner voir Thranduil pour la lui demander, mais y renonce. Inutile d'inquiéter son père. Il l'appellera en cas de besoin. En attendant, il met sur le cadenas un bon coup de talon, recommence et en seulement deux chocs, le métal a cédé. Ce n'est certainement pas de facture elfique ! Il l'ouvre, se penche dessus et en fait l'inventaire. L'arc, le carquois, les flèches et les longs couteaux ont disparu. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Legolas a pris la fuite, et furtif comme il l'est quand il ne veut pas être vu, ce n'est même pas la peine de demander aux gardes s'ils l'ont vu. Il ne peut compter que sur lui-même et ses compétences pour retrouver son ami.

Il ressort, en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Il s'interroge un bref instant : est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus facile avec toute une armée pour l'aider ? Mais le dialogue à venir s'en trouverait plus difficile, Legolas lui en veut déjà, il serait difficile de se faire pardonner en plus d'avoir mis tout Mirkwood au courant de sa fugue. Aussi l'homme adresse-t-il un signe de tête aux gardes qu'il croise, mais observe les indices avec attention. Ici, l'herbe a été piétinée très légèrement, certainement pas quelqu'un de très léger. Dans l'arbre où s'arrête les traces de pas, les feuilles sont froissées. De fil en aiguille, Aragorn parvient à remonter le chemin. Il doit parfois revenir sur son chemin, pour chercher un signe qu'il a raté. Mais le chemin prend une direction certaine : celui de la plage.

Dès qu'il est à l'abri des regards des elfes, Aragorn laisse tomber son visage impassible et allonge le pas. Il lui faut trouver l'elfe. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. De fait, quand il arrive à la lisière de la forêt, ou l'herbe se raréfie pour laisser la place au sable et aux dunes, les traces de l'elfe sont bien distinctes. Il ne s'est pas donné la peine de les dissimuler. Il va vers l'Océan.

Oh, ça ne peut rien donner de bon ! Un elfe privé de l'appel de la Mer qui se dirige vers elle quand même ? Mauvais.

Cette fois, Aragorn court franchement. Il marche dans les pas de son ami, en espérant le rattraper, et ne pas arriver trop tard. Il n'ose imaginer ce que ce « trop tard » peur représenter. Au sommet d'une dune, à bout de souffle, il distingue enfin son ami. Fine silhouette trop mince, le blond éclatant de ses cheveux ressort sur le gris des vagues, ou seule l'écume blanche se distingue sur le ciel en colère.

Un mauvais air de déjà-vu se détache de cette scène. Mais pas de cavaliers du Harad cette fois. Ils ne sont que deux, et de toute évidence, l'elfe se pense seul. Sans le quitter des yeux, Aragorn se lance à sa poursuite, s'écroulant quelques fois dans le sable, sans que ses chutes ne l'arrêtent. Quand il arrive enfin sur le rivage, Legolas n'est plus là. Aragorn est au bord de la panique. Il n'y a qu'une direction que l'elfe a pu prendre, et pas une bonne. L'homme envoie valser ses bottes et avance dans l'eau. Il guette les creux des vagues.

Et soudain, il aperçoit ce qu'il reste un éclat blond vient de surnager. Faisant fi du froid glacial de l'eau, Aragorn plonge. A grandes brassées, il se dirige vers l'elfe, et s'enfonce sous l'eau. Il saisit son ami à bras le corps et perce enfin la surface. Aussitôt, il cale la tête de l'elfe inconscient sur son épaule, et s'applique à nager sur le dos, afin que ses voies respiratoires ne soient plus obstruées. Il s'alarme de ne sentir aucun mouvement sur sa poitrine. Il se force au calme. Revenir sur le plage, revenir sur la plage… Il bloque son esprit sur cette pensée.

Enfin il reprend pied. Il s'extirpe de l'eau, Legolas dans les bras. Il ne prend pas la peine de l'éloigner, il s'échoue, plus qu'il ne couche l'elfe sur le sable. Les vagues viennent encore lui lécher les jambes quand il appuie la tête sur la poitrine de son ami pour écouter les pulsations du coeur.

Rien.

Il se redresse, prend une grande respiration, et place deux doigts tremblants contre son cou. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le teint de cire et les lèvres bleues.

Rien.

Pas un mouvement.

Dans un réflexe mécanique, Aragorn commence la réanimation. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq ! Souffle, souffle ! Un, deux, trois…

Il recommence une fois, deux fois...

Soudain, l'elfe se met à tousser violemment. Aragorn s'écroula à ses côtés, épuisé, laissant son ami reprendre son souffle seul. L'elfe se tourna en boule, pour serrer ses côtes douloureuses. Sa respiration était sifflante et hoquetante. Mais au moins, il respire.

D'un coup, l'elfe s'assoit. Il semble un peu perdu. Mais l'Océan et l'homme couché à côté de lui lui éclaircissent la mémoire. Dans un geste impulsif, il envoie un coup de poing à Aragorn. Puis un autre. L'homme tente de reculer, mais Legolas se lève, chancelant. Il continuer à frapper, aveugle, empli de colère brute. Il ne parvient pas à lui faire mal, il est trop faible. Aragorn ne prend même pas la peine de parer les coups. Il attend que l'elfe s'écroule, il guette l'instant où il ne tiendra plus debout.

Et quand ça arrive, il est là, il le saisit pour l'aider à s'affaler sans douleur. Des grosses larmes de chagrin et d'exaspération coulent sur les joues de Legolas.  
>« Fallait-il que vous me preniez tout ? Jusqu'au droit de mourir ?<br>- Je n'aurais jamais pu vous laisser vous tuer, Legolas ! Jamais les Valars ne m'auraient pardonné ! Ni votre père !  
>- Mon père aurait ainsi pu naviguer tranquille, et nous nous serions retrouvés bientôt !<br>Ainsi, il savait que Thranduil avait entendu l'appel de la Mer. Voilà qui ne devait pas alléger sa culpabilité et expliquait en partie son geste.  
>- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas !<br>- Vous avez promis, Legolas, vous m'avez promis !  
>- Quelle promesse ai-je pu vous faire qui m'engage à ce point ?!<br>Aragorn prend une minute pour étudier son ami, qui s'est relevé, et le fixe, debout, fou de rage et qui le fixe avec des envies de meurtre très lisibles. Il est trempé, ses cheveux lui collent au visage, et il tremble de froid. Les elfes ne sont d'habitude pas sensibles aux éléments, mais Legolas est à bout de forces.  
>- Mellon-nin… Vous avez promis que vous resterez avec moi, jusqu'à <em>ma<em> mort. »

Le regard glacial que lui jette Legolas à cet instant lui fait immédiatement regretter ses paroles.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Aragorn ramène donc Legolas, tremblant de colère et de froid à son père. Il préférerait l'emmener au palais avec lui, mais les mâchoires et poings serrés de son ami le dissuade d'en faire seulement la suggestion. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et chauffe délicieusement leur dos. Aragorn en soupirerait d'aise, après ce plongeon forcé dans l'eau glacée, mais l'elfe ne semble pas le sentir. Il continue à marcher, plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant lui, sans se retourner. A choisir, Aragorn préférait l'elfe fou de rage à celui qui l'ignore.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au campement, un son de cors résonne. L'homme voir Legolas se raidir encore. Il s'interroge. Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui qu'il a oublié ? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de réaliser : le procès ! Thranduil juge le tortionnaire de son fils. Et lui, le Roi des Hommes qui a permis cela, n'est pas là. A bien y penser, Thranduil s'en moquera. Il sera même plutôt content de cette absence. Et à quoi bon ? Est-ce si grave ? Oui, cela a lieu sur le territoire des Hommes, mais finalement, cela ne concerne que les elfes. Autant les laisser régler leurs comptes eux-mêmes ! Il s'étonne de penser ainsi. Il a toujours eu un sens aigu de la justice. Est-ce la fatigue qui l'adoucit ? Qui l'aigrit serait plus juste. Il soupire. Et se remet à observer son ami. L'elfe a sensiblement ralenti. Il semble qu'il ne soit pas pressé de retrouver les siens. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent, le silence leur semble plus pesant. Une arène de fortune a été édifiée, et tous les elfes y sont assemblés. Legolas s'arrête à bonne distance, et d'un simple pas chassé sur la droite, se faufile derrière une tente. Il reste là, où il peut observer sans être vu. Aragorn fait de même, de l'autre côté de l'allée. Et au lieu de fixer l'arène, dont on ne voit de toute façon rien, il détaille son ami, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu'il est au cœur de l'attention de l'homme.

Legolas a beaucoup maigris, C'est le premier constat que fait Aragorn, celui qui saute aux yeux. L'elfe n'a jamais été bien gros, il a toujours été plutôt du genre effilé. Mais c'était une minceur élégante, élancée, pas maladive. De même pour son teint clair. Là où l'elfe entretenait une peau saine et lumineuse, elle est désormais terne, presque grisâtre. Ses cheveux sont à l'avenant. Aragorn sursaute presque en constatant à quel point ils sont courts. Ils atteignent à peine les épaules. C'est scandaleusement court selon les standards elfiques. L'homme se fait la réflexion que ça fait un bout de temps que Legolas les garde coupés ainsi. Pourquoi, par les Dieux, n'a-t-il jamais prix soin de lui demander seulement de ses nouvelles ? Quelle méchanceté l'a poussé à ignorer son ami de toujours ? Sur le moment, Aragorn se déteste, vraiment, de tout son cœur.

Un changement dans l'atmosphère le fait détourner les yeux. Les elfes se lèvent et sortent de l'arène, toujours silencieusement, mais avec plus de légèreté. Les oiseaux recommencent à chanter, les insectes à crisser et le vent à faire bruisser les feuilles. Legolas s'avance alors que le plus gros de la foule est parti. Il se dirige vers son père, réalise Aragorn. Il le suit, avec réticence. Le fils arrive vers son père alors que ce dernier essuie son épée sur l'herbe. Le sang carmin tâche l'herbe d'une façon obscène. Legolas salue le Roi des Elfes respectueusement. Thranduil lui rend son salut avant de rengainer son épée. Il ne peut cacher une grimace alors qu'il lève l'épaule, au moment où il place la lame dans son fourreau. L'instinct de guérisseur d'Aragorn prend le dessus sur le protocole :  
>« Etes-vous blessé ?<p>

Si Thranduil avait pu le tuer d'un regard, il l'aurait probablement fait à cet instant.  
>- Une estafilade à l'épaule n'est pas une blessure. Ce vieil homme saute partout comme un écureuil.<br>- Je vous avais prévenu de vous méfier.  
>- Je ne sous-estime jamais un ennemi, Roi Elessar.<br>Le ton est sec et définitif. Le Roi des Elfes ne tolérera plus de discussion à ce sujet. Aragorn soupire. C'est bien le père de son fils !  
>- Voulez-vous que je vous examine.<br>- Mes guérisseurs sont aussi qualifiés que vous, ils s'en occuperont.  
>L'homme soupçonne que cette bravade cache en réalité une farouche détermination à ne rien faire examiner par personne. Ce doit être un trait de famille...<br>Thranduil lui tourne le dos et s'adresse à Legolas.  
>- Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur de vous voir ce matin.<br>Puis il secoue la tête et la main, comme pour chasser un papillon. Il ne laisse pas le temps de répondre à son fils.  
>- Peu importe. Votre présence n'était pas obligatoire, justice a été rendue. Comment vous sentez-vous, fils ?<br>Legolas redresse le menton pour faire face à son père. Le physique naturellement plus doux et tranquille du fils s'oppose en tout à celui, féroce et digne, du père.  
>Aragorn s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas compris la réponse de Legolas, bien qu'il l'ait entendue. Son ami a parlé en quenyan. Élevé parmi les elfes, Aragorn comprend la plupart des dialectes, mais le quenyan, l'elfique pur et officiel, est difficile et il ne l'a jamais réellement maîtrisé, d'autant plus qu'il n'en n'a jamais eu l'utilité. Legolas le sait, et c'est une astuce sans aucune subtilité qui lui comprendre qu'on ne veut pas de lui ici. Thranduil ne réagit pas à ce changement de langue. Il a parfaitement compris l'intention de son fils.<br>Dépité, Aragorn salue les deux elfes et s'éloigne, en essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste intacte. Il reste assez près, il veut parler à Legolas après ça. Il observe le père et le fils discuter. La conversation semble houleuse. Legolas n'insiste toutefois pas beaucoup. Rapidement, il baisse la tête et acquiesce à chacune des paroles de son père. Aragorn déteste le voir comme ça, soumis et fatigué. Il le connaît revendicatif, fier et obstiné. Il en est la preuve lui-même : c'est sans doute le seul humain à avoir pu visiter Vert-Bois.

Très vite, Thranduil coupe court. Il soupire et conclut en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il regrettait de ne pouvoir faire plus. Alors que Legolas se courbe, pour prendre congé de façon cérémonieuse, Thranduil pose une main que son épaule. Même de si loin, Aragorn peut voir Legolas se contenir et faire tout son possible pour ne pas se défiler sous ce toucher. Mais on le devine stressé au plus au point. Que peuvent-ils donc se dire ?

Enfin, Thranduil lâche son fils. On peut lire le soulagement sans son langage corporel. Il recule d'un pas, et ne lâche pas son père des yeux tandis que, haut et fort, il donne le signal du retour. Voûté, les yeux dans le vague, Legolas se détourne et tourne le dos à ses pairs. Le cœur serré, Aragorn comprend alors qu'il ne fait pas partie du voyage. Son père a refusé de l'emmener.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Il est bien étrange pour Aragorn de reprendre sa vie telle qu'il l'a laissée avant l'enlèvement de Legolas. L'elfe a pour sa part réintégré ses pénates et n'en sort guère. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Thranduil est parti, et Aragorn a du croiser son ami deux ou trois fois. Et à peine l'a-t-il aperçu qu'il s'est évanoui dans les airs, tels un fantôme, errant sans but mais ne voulant surtout pas se faire remarquer. Les négociations ont repris, dans un climat plus tendu que jamais. Legolas n'y vient plus, et Aragorn n'a pas le cœur à lui imposer sa présence. Bien que le peuple des Haradrims ne soit pas responsable dans son ensemble des sévices qui lui ont été infligés, il n'est pas question de forcer l'elfe à faire face à ceux qui ont peut-être cautionné ces actes. Ou, en tout cas, ne les ont pas dénoncés.

Ce matin, alors que des palabres sans fin s'engagent une fois de plus, le Roi se surprend à laisser vagabonder son esprit bien plus loin que la salle où il est assit. Il pense à son épouse, ce qui le mène à songer à sa vie d'enfant humain parmi les elfes. Et, inévitablement, cela le mène à Legolas. Aragorn grince des dents et se reprend. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas à se concentrer. Il accueille avec soulagement l'annonce de la pause de midi, s'excuse platement d'un sourire contrit, et s'éclipse. Il doit renouer le dialogue. Il ne voit pas d'autre solution. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Legolas _doit _l'écouter. Il doit l'y forcer. Il se gifle mentalement d'avoir osé penser ça. Non, impossible. Il ne peut pas, _plus_, forcer Legolas à quoi que ce soit. Mais comment s'en sortir sans ça ? Aragorn n'a pas été éduqué à la diplomatie et à la non-violence. Il est un rôdeur, un guerrier, il s'est battu toute sa vie pour obtenir ce qu'il a ou conserver ce qu'il a acquis. Tout roi qu'il est, il se sent bien démuni.

Il se retrouve très vite devant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Interdit, il s'interroge encore. Qu'est-il supposé faire ? Il est prêt à retourner d'où il vient mais se reprend. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il toque. Sans surprise, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il frappe encore, plus fort, et tend l'oreille. Il lui semble entendre du bruit. Alors, d'une voix haute et claire, il prévient :  
>« Legolas ? J'entre !<br>Il attend quelques secondes et ouvre.

Un petit hall précède la chambre à proprement parler. Il est désert. L'homme réitère son appel et continue à avancer. Le bruit qu'il a perçu à travers la porte d'entrée est celui de la rue. Une fine brise soulève les rideaux et laisse deviner que la fenêtre est grande ouverte.

- Legolas ?  
>Une fois de plus, seul le silence lui répond. Pourtant son instinct lui dicte que l'elfe est là, mais n'est simplement pas disposé à lui répondre. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a entendu, l'ouïe elfique étant ce qu'elle est. Un peu inquiet, Aragorn parcourt la pièce à la recherche d'indices qui l'aideront à en savoir plus. Son inquiétude augmente peu à peu. Puis, tout d'un coup, il se sent épié et se retourne brusquement. Le voilage de la fenêtre laisse transparaître l'elfe, assis sur le rebord, une jambe repliée et l'autre qui pend au dehors. Il est vêtu de sa tunique bleue, simple mais magnifique pourtant. Il observe l'homme fouiller sa chambre, un air presque amusé sur le visage. Dans un demi-sourire, il demande :<br>- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Aragorn ?  
>Ce nom fait mal à l'intéressé, qui est si habitué à se faire appeler Estel. Toutefois, l'elfe lui adresse la parole, ce n'est pas si mal comme début.<br>- Je vous cherchais.  
>- J'avais cru comprendre.<br>L'espace d'un instant, Aragorn entrevoit son ami d'antan, celui d'avant tous ces soucis et sa trahison. L'elfe sarcastique serait-il de retour ?  
>- Je voulais parler.<br>- Je vous écoute.  
>Bon, l'échange s'annonce laborieux. De toute évidence, Legolas n'aidera pas. Aragorn décide de louvoyer.<br>- Voudriez-vous descendre ? Je vous sais agile, mais ça représente une sacrée chute, même pour vous…  
>Legolas hausse les sourcils et se penche vers l'extérieur pour juger de la hauteur de sa fenêtre. Ce mouvement manque arracher un cri à l'homme qui fait brusquement un pas en avant pour pouvoir retenir son ami en cas de chute. Chute qui n'a pas lieu, bien sûr. Legolas est un elfe, et son équilibre va avec. D'ailleurs, ledit elfe parait très satisfait de la frayeur infligée au Roi.<br>- Non.  
>- Non ? répète Aragorn, un peu perdu.<br>- Non, je ne descendrai pas. Je suis très bien ici », précise l'elfe.

Un lourd silence s'installe. Les deux se dévisagent un temps avant de baisser les yeux, gênés, ne sachant que se dire.

Et, à la grande surprise d'Aragorn, occupé à soigneusement choisir ses mots avant de se lancer, c'est Legolas qui intervient en premier.  
>« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?<br>Une pointe de cette amertume nouvelle transparaît dans sa voix, même s'il prend soin de conserver un ton absolument neutre. Aragorn choisit de rester sur sa réserve. Il aurait préféré mettre un peu d'émotion dans ses mots, mais sa position de défense et la méfiance qu'il lit dans les yeux de l'elfe l'en dissuade. Sans parler de son courage qui l'abandonne rapidement.  
>- Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. On ne vous voit plus guère.<br>Il regrette aussitôt cette dernière phrase, qui sonne comme un reproche, et il constate au plissement subit de ses yeux que Legolas l'a bien pris comme tel. Aussitôt, il s'exclame :  
>- Je veux juste dire que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, mais vous êtes libre de votre temps bien sûr !<br>Il s'enterre, là. Mieux vaut qu'il se taise.  
>- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre la teneur de votre message, constate lentement l'elfe.<br>- Je dois avouer n'en n'être pas sûr moi-même, avoue l'homme. Je voulais simplement vous voir. »  
>Perplexe, l'elfe penche la tête sur le côté pour étudier son interlocuteur. Ses sentiments sont contradictoires : il se sent menacé par l'homme mais est malgré tout heureux de cette soudaine honnêteté. Il ne peut toutefois se défendre de penser que celle-ci est intéressée.<p>

Les voilà de nouveau empêtrés dans un silence inconfortable.  
>« Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?<br>La voix de l'elfe n'est plus aussi neutre maintenant. Il est inquiet de ce que pourrait être la réponse. Il ne l'attend pas pour demander encore :  
>- Voulez-vous que je sois présent aux négociations ? Je ne serai plus distrait ni en retard désormais.<br>Aragorn grince des dents. Il déteste cette façon qu'à l'elfe de prendre la faute sur lui, alors même qu'il n'est pas responsable. Un peu plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait voulu, il réplique :  
>- Ce n'est pas la peine. Les accords sont déjà conclus, ils continuent à se disputer pour des broutilles, mais chacun sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à négocier. Il faut juste qu'ils se décident à signer.<br>- Vraiment ? Et qu'en est-il du droit de passage des Haradrims dans l'Ithilien ?  
>Aragorn marche sur des œufs en cet instant.<br>- Refusé. L'Ithilien a été déclaré territoire indépendant.  
>- Indépendant mais soumis au Gondor.<br>- Officiellement oui, mais aucune décision ne peut être prise sans l'accord des gouvernants du Ithilien.  
>- C'est-à-dire moi.<br>- C'est ça.  
>Nouveau silence.<br>- Il serait donc logique que je sois présent à ces négociations. Vous m'en avez exclu pour des raisons personnelles, non politiques.  
>- Je voulais vous protéger.<br>- Je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne, rétorque aussitôt l'elfe. Et il se retient d'ajouter « et certainement pas de la vôtre ».  
>Il semble à Aragorn que la température de la pièce a chuté de plusieurs degrés. La discussion ne commençait pas si mal, mais a pris une tournure inattendue. Pile sur le sujet qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix.<br>- Vous voulez me voir et vous avez besoin d'un représentant de l'Ithilien. Il suffit de le dire, pas besoin d'enrober la demande de considérations personnelles. Très bien. Je serai là. » 

Et l'elfe détourne le regard pour ostensiblement s'absorber dans le spectacle de la rue, en dessous de lui. Aragorn comprend parfaitement, et dans un petit salut automatique, prend congé pitoyablement et profondément insatisfait. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Le lendemain prend, très tôt, dès l'aube, une tournure bizarre et inattendue. Comme tous les matins, Aragorn petit-déjeune en compagnie d'Arwen, avec qui il ouvre les missives reçues la veille et la nuit. La plupart sont sans grand intérêt, il ne s'agit que de rapports d'éclaireurs ou de plaintes de citoyens. Rien n'attire particulièrement son attention. Il sirote son café en attendant l'heure de se diriger vers la salle où doivent se clore les négociations. Encore. Il soupire. Rien n'est plus ennuyeux que ces salamalecs sans fin. Qu'ils signent, et qu'on en finisse !

Un bruit à la porte le fait lever la tête. Des voix transparaissent de l'autre côté et il semble que la discussion soit houleuse. Intrigué et vaguement inquiet, Aragorn se lève et ouvre.  
>« Qu'est-ce qui cause tout ce bruit ? demande-t-il aux deux gardes, qui se mettent immédiatement au garde-à-vous à l'apparition de leur Roi.<br>- Monseigneur, vous nous avez demandé de vous mettre au courant des allées et venues étranges de l'elfe…  
>- C'était il y a des mois, cela ne peut plus être valable… l'interrompt le second garde.<br>De surprise, Aragorn ouvre de grands yeux. Quand diable a-t-il demandé à ses gardes d'espionner son ami ? Puis la mémoire lui revient, et, s'il n'avait eu un rang à honorer, il se serait giflé. C'était quand il soupçonnait Legolas de le trahir avec Arwen. Quelle honte d'avoir seulement pu y penser…  
>- Cette mesure n'a effectivement plus lieu d'être, répond-il lentement.<br>Malgré tout…  
>- Mais puisque vous êtes là, pourquoi avez-vous pensé qu'il serait bon de me prévenir ?<br>Quel hypocrite il fait…  
>- Monsieur, le Seigneur Legolas est allé rencontrer Rowol dans les jardins. Cela ne peut pas être pour une association souhaitable.<br>- Rowol !? »

Rapidement, Aragorn congédie ses gardes. Il revêt son manteau, et se précipite dehors, sourd aux questions d'Arwen. Legolas rencontre Rowol ? Mais… pourquoi ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'elfe s'est renseigné sur la façon dont il a été secouru du Harad. Toutefois, il y a certains détails que l'homme préfèrerait garder secrets. Il court presque dans les escaliers, sans plus se soucier de l'heure de la réunion. Il sait que sa réaction est exagérée mais en ce qui le concerne, le Harad et ses habitants peuvent bien tous brûler ! Qu'ils crèvent, tous autant qu'ils sont, ce sera bien des soucis en moins !

Il parvient au grand hall, d'où l'on peut sortir se promener dans les jardins. Il prend le temps de se calmer. Il ne peut décemment pas aller trouver directement Rowol et Legolas, échevelé et déjà en colère. Il prend de grandes respirations, passe une main dans ses cheveux, lisse son manteau du plat des mains et enfin, d'un pas tranquille, sort.

Il y a quelques choses de différent dans ces allées. Un problème, ou plutôt, une anomalie. Il ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'est qu'une impression fugace, qui lui échappe quand il pense enfin s'en approcher. Il oublie momentanément sa préoccupation première. Que se passe-t-il dans ce jardin ? Il observe les fleurs et plantes. Les couleurs sont ternes, les feuilles se flétrissent. Même l'herbe jaunit. C'est d'une tristesse… Voilà ! C'est ça. Ce jardin est triste. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ces lieux ont toujours abrité une explosion de couleurs et d'odeurs. Une vraie jungle. Legolas s'en est toujours occupé avec grand soin, même quand ses journées se faisaient longues. Et les plantes lui rendaient bien son amour. Il s'arrête brusquement de marcher. C'est ça. Legolas a cessé de s'occuper du jardin. Certes, des jardiniers humains travaillent aussi ici. Mais les plantes, habituées à la présence de l'elfe, ne peuvent plus offrir leur pleine mesure de beauté. Le cœur serré, Aragorn se remet en marche, à la recherche de Rowol et Legolas.

Il les trouve bientôt, assis sur un banc, sous un sophora. Ils parlent. L'ambiance ne parait pas tendue. Legolas, qu'il connait plutôt sur ses gardes ces derniers temps, regarde Rowol dans les yeux, et ne semble pas plus stressé que ça. Ils sont installés chacun à une extrémité du banc, un bon mètre les sépare, tout de même. Aragorn se demande s'il doit le rejoindre ou leur laisser leur intimité. D'un côté, il est dévoré de curiosité et est mal à l'aise à l'idée que Legolas puisse découvrir certaines choses. D'un autre, arriver nonchalamment précisément à ce moment leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Ils sauraient que le Roi a été informé de leur présence et donc qu'ils sont surveillés. Si Rowol ne s'en étonnerait vraisemblablement pas, cela atteindrait probablement Legolas.

Un pas. Puis un autre. Le corps d'Aragorn a décidé pour lui. Sans particulièrement chercher à se dissimuler, il se rapproche du banc. Tant pis pour l'honneur. Toutefois, aucun des deux ne se tourne vers lui. Ils sont absorbés dans leur conversation et ne prêtent aucune attention au monde autour d'eux. Du coup, la curiosité du Roi l'emporte. Il reste là où il est et tend l'oreille. Malheureusement, in ne saisit que quelques mots, ce qui ne suffit pas à comprendre la totalité du discours. C'est surtout Rowol qui parle. Legolas hoche parfois la tête en silence. Apparemment, l'homme lui conte le récit de son sauvetage.

Aragorn avance à nouveau, en faisant crisser le gravier sous ses pieds un peu plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Il les prévient ainsi de son approche. Presque immédiatement, les voix se taisent et deux paires d'yeux méfiants et inquisiteurs le regardent approcher. D'un mouvement de tête, en se forçant à sourire, Aragorn les salue :  
>« Bonjour ! On m'a dit que vous étiez là, je suis venu me joindre à vous.<br>Au dernier moment, il fait le choix de l'honnêteté. On pourra lui reprocher son intrusion, mais pas d'être un dissimulateur.  
>Un silence glacial l'accueille. Dans le regard des deux personnes assises, des sentiments différents se lisent. Rowol est perplexe et, comme à son habitude, un peu narquois. Quant à Legolas, il exprime la méfiance et il s'est raidit à l'arrivée du Roi. C'est finalement Rowol qui brise la glace.<br>- Monseigneur. Bienvenue.  
>Deux mots seulement, où sont concentrés tout le sarcasme et l'ironie d'Arda. Décidemment, Aragorn déteste Rowol. Legolas ne dit rien. Le silence devient de plus en plus inconfortable. Gêné, Aragorn se racle la gorge avant de tenter un timide et ridicule :<br>- Tout va bien ? Rowol, je ne vous ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Vous vous faites à votre nouvelle situation ?  
>A l'instant où il prononce ces mots, il se rend compte de sa gaffe. Et le sourire de Rowol lui indique qu'il a bien l'intention de jouer avec lui.<br>- Rien n'a vraiment changé. Je me suis offert quelques chevaux, et une maison au milieu d'un champ de lupins. Je m'achète une conduite, comme vous le voyez.  
>Legolas hausse un sourcil. Rowol se tourne vers lui :<br>- Voyez-vous, avant d'aller vous chercher, j'étais en prison ici.  
>- Rowol ! s'indigne Aragorn. Il n'est pas nécessaire de…<br>- Mais si, l'interrompt Legolas. J'apprécie beaucoup Rowol, et je suis content qu'il ait daigné venir jusqu'ici pour me raconter son histoire. Pourquoi donc étiez-vous en prison ?  
>Aragorn gémit, alors que Rowol reprend :<br>- Voyez-vous, le Royaume du Gondor ne tolère pas les chasseurs de prime. S'ils se font prendre, ils sont emprisonnés. Et comme j'aime défier les autorités, je me suis beaucoup fait prendre. Le Roi et moi sommes des connaissances de longue date. J'aime à croire que nous nous apprécions, à force.  
>- Dans vos rêves, souffle Aragorn.<br>Mais Legolas ne lui accorde aucun regard.  
>- Ainsi donc, vous étiez chasseur de prime.<br>- Mais Monseigneur a fait une exception à sa loi pour vous retrouver.  
>- Je suis devenu une prime, complète l'elfe.<br>A ce stade, Aragorn est prêt à s'enfuir. Quelle excellente idée d'être venu, vraiment !  
>- Exactement, confirme Rowol.<br>- Aragorn ?  
>L'homme relève les yeux à l'appel de l'elfe. Un sourire carnassier est posé sur ses lèvres fines.<br>- A combien ma vie a-t-elle été estimée ?  
>Quoi qu'il réponde, il est foutu. Alors, une fois encore, il opte pour l'honnêteté.<br>- Dix mille pièces d'or, souffle-t-il.  
>- Pas mal, approuve le Prince. Je suppose que bien des avis de recherche n'atteignent pas plus de deux zéros.<br>- Certains ne valent pas le papier qu'on dépense pour eux, rajoute Rowol.  
>Il ricane.<br>- Et bien, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou offensé. Au moins, la nature de notre relation est claire, Rowol.  
>La conclusion de Legolas est surprenante. Aragorn s'attendait à une moue pincé et une expression indéchiffrable posée sur un visage de marbre.<br>- Les négociations vous attendent non ? » Demande encore l'elfe.  
>Aragorn étouffe une injure. Il est affreusement en retard. Et il vient de se faire congédier, certes poliment, mais sans appel. A contrecœur, il tourne les talons et s'en va retrouver la salle de réunion.<p>

Sur le banc, la conversation reprend, mais sur un ton nettement moins joyeux.  
>« Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, soupire Rowol. Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour faire face à vos inquiétudes. Celui qui se faisait appeler Le Maître était connu de nom dans le Harad, mais parce qu'il inspirait le peur. Personne ne travaillait volontairement pour lui, à moins d'être cruel par nature etou un peu siphonné. Mais maintenant, c'est fini.  
>- Pas pour moi, complète l'elfe.<br>- Pour autant, vous avez choisi de rester là. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui vous retient.  
>- Une ancienne promesse. Et si mon corps a été brisé, mon honneur est resté intact.<br>« L'orgueil elfique dans toute sa splendeur », songe Rowol.  
>- Quelles que soient vos raisons, vous restez. Et si j'ai un seul conseil à vous donner, c'est celui-là c'est votre choix. Vous auriez pu partir, mais vous êtes restés. Aussi, assumez ce choix jusqu'au bout. Oui, ça vous ennuie et non vous n'êtes pas heureux. Mais puisque vous êtes là, faites ce pour quoi vous y êtes. Et faites-le avec le sourire ou ne le faites pas du tout. Oui, ce sourire sera faux. Mais c'est votre choix, assumez-le. »<p> 


End file.
